


Babe, You Look So Cool

by kierrathakid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Fucking, Grinding, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Rimming, Smoking, Voyeurism, Zayn is prince of Arabia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierrathakid/pseuds/kierrathakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the story of a spoiled prince from Arabia, and how he was too stupid to execute a terrible worker.  Every choice has a consequence .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii guys, 
> 
> So this is my fourth smut that I've posted on ao3, second Zarry smut, and first chaptered smut. I'm really excited for this one, because I've got good ideas going into this story, and I love it so much. So please enjoy, and leave your thoughts in the comments below. 
> 
> Also, the title is inspired by the song "Robbers" by the 1975. You should listen before you read.xx
> 
> Link here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjHgiSx0RNQ

"Grapes! I asked for fucking red grapes from the temples of Ancient Persia and you brought back this ? Tell me, do these grapes look red to you?" Zayn shouts , seething anger through his teeth. After a long stressful day dealing with his parents, all he wished for is to have one of his servants go to Iran and get some rare red, Persian grapes that he loves so much.

 

But no, the bastard got _green_ grapes instead of _red_. "No sir." The servant says, his shoulders shaking  in fear.

 

Zayn liked this guy the most because he was a coward and he can easily scare him, it makes him feel superior.

"Then why would you even bother showing this to me? I told you I wanted red fucking grapes. You've got some nerve even returning back to my palace!" He roars, snatching the satchel from the man's hands and tossing it  into the air and the grapes soar, landing on the shiny palace floor near the gold doors.

"I'm sorry." He says, then starts repeating it over and over as it's obvious Zayn's temper isn't cooling down anytime soon. "You're sorry?! Is sorry going to bring me my Persian red grapes? I should banish you from the kingdom. Or better yet I'll throw you into the tiger pit, and keep you in there for twenty four hours. Maybe you'll survive." Zayn sits back in his throne, shrugging carelessly as he's already over the whole grape situation. Now he just wants to punish the poor peasant.

"No, please no! I-I have a family to feed. Without me they will die, please sir. Please. Don't kill me." The servant gets down on his knees and bows his head, begging for forgiveness, but Zayn doesn't forgive. He executes whatever doesn't obey him, or sets off his temper and this servant had done just that.

"Fine, I won't kill you, but you will have to sit in the dungeon with rats for three hours! Now leave, I've got dinner to eat . " As soon as Zayn says it, the servant obeys, leaving the room quickly to lock himself up in the dreary, basement covered in rats and filth .

Zayn leans back in his throne, bored. Besides ordering and bossing people around, there really is nothing else to do. His parents do all the ruling and controlling of the people, and they usually teach him how to rule the country properly  during the day, but that leaves him nothing to do at night. He thinks of Maleek, the servant he just sent to the basement, and then his mind thinks of another one of his favorite workers.

Harry Styles.

He's a servant with curly, brown, hair, and  the prettiest, emerald, green eyes. He's as tall as a fucking mountain (not literally),  with the reddest lips Zayn's ever seen.  In other words, Harry Styles is just flat out hot. No one will deny that. Not even Zayn will .

He can't, because then he'd be lying. But, despite his good looks, Harry's a complete twat. When he first started working here he was an obedient little servant, did everything Zayn told him to do, but over the past few months Harry has been talking back. Refusing to do things for Zayn unless he has the Queen's approval. always questioning Zayn before he does what he's told. He's been a right pain in the ass, but Zayn hasn't  executed him.

Under any other circumstances, he would've killed him by now, but Harry isn't just an average peasant. He's a gorgeous peasant, and Zayn feels it's a crime to kill someone so attractive. "Sami, bring me a bowl of lobster soup." Zayn says into the intercom he had installed by his chair. He's too lazy to move all the way across the room to the other one. "Right away your majesty. " he hears Sami's rushed response and stops himself from laughing at the girl, she's terrified of Zayn.

"Have Harry bring it to me will you?" He has to hide the mischief in his voice. "Yes sir." And he just waits while his chef cooks his soup. He actually falls asleep, but he opens his eyes dreamily when he hears a knock on the door. "What do you want?" Zayn groans, bitter. He's not too keen on having his sleep interrupted. He once killed a servant for interrupting his nap after a long day or interviews from the press.

"Your soup your requested." Zayn sits up at the sound of Harry's voice. He recognizes it instantly because he's the only worker in the entire palace who's voice is deeper than his father's. He straightens his crown on his head, before yelling out a "Come in!" And he pretendsto be busy with something in the room. Harry walks in with a silver tray and a large white porcelain bowl full of soup with steam that was still rising into the air. "Sit it down there." Zayn orders, smiling down at Harry who does as he's told.. for now.

"If that will be all sir.." Harry turns on the heels of his sandals to leave but Zayn shouts, stopping him in his steps as he thinks of another request. "You've gotten me the wrong spoon Harry. This isn't my soup eating spoon." Zayn spits, outraged he picks the spoon up from the bowl and throws it to the floor, making Harry bend down to pick it up. He doesn't even have a soup spoon. 

Harry's nose flares, and his jaw clenches when he looks at Zayn. "Which spoon do you desire sir?" He mutters, his hands clenching into fists behind his back. Zayn hums, taping his chin as if really thinking, but he's already got his mind made up. "The gold one I got from the Prince of England." Harry's eyes go big because that spoon is all the way on the tenth floor in the palace because Zayn didn't want it to be with the other spoons in the kitchen drawer. "Spoiled prick." Harry grits as he turns around. 

"What was that?" Zayn sings. and Harry's had about enough with him that he snaps. "You heard me!" And his voice is tight, and frustrated, Zayn can tell, practically laughs at how irritated he is. 

 

"I didn't actually.." He tries to get him to say it louder, but harry refuses. He just leaves the room and returns ten minutes later with his stupid, gold spoon. Zayn takes it without a thank you, and begins to eat, tasting it on his tongue to make sure its just right. Could use some more salt, but then it'll be cold by then, so this will do. 

"If that is everything you need." Harry says slowly, as if testing Zayn to request something else. "Actually are you free now?" Zayn questions between a mouthful of soup.  Harry shakes his head, looking at the floor. "No, I've been ordered by the queen to look up dinner for guests in a few days." Harry emphasizes queen, in hopes to make Zayn see he doesn't have time for foolishness, but really Harry is an idiot for thinking Zayn's mum could stop him from doing what he wants.

"Forget it. Pass my mum's orders over to to Leana, and get yourself dinner . Clean up, and come back to my quarters . Knock before you enter." Zayn says, making his voice go deeper to show Harry that he was serious. Harry opens his mouth to protest, but he closes it when he sees Zayn's face change into one of questioning , as if he's waiting for him to go against his orders. "As you wish." He mutters weakly, turning quickly and leaving the room before Zayn can say anything else. He sits there in his throne for a good five minutes before remembering his soup. He doesn't even finish it because its cold.

+

Harry wraps the silk towel around his waist, walking into the servants quarters to grab one of his uniforms. He ignores Niall in the corner flirting with Natalie, and he's glad they don't question him when he leaves the room. He doesn't want to explain about Zayn's orders to have Harry come to his room. That would raise all sorts of questions because no servant is allowed in the prince's room. No one. The king and queen don't mind as much, letting servants in to clean their room for them, but Zayn was very clear that no one is allowed in his room.

Everyone always has to knock before they enter and during laundry week he sets it outside his door so they don't have to go through his stuff. He doesn't even let Natalie in to make his bed, and Harry assumes it must be messy since Zayn's too lazy to do it himself. As instructed he knocks on the door when he's there. After a few minutes though he wonders if he's supposed to just walk in , but he figures it's best not to. He waits for another, what he estimates to be ten minutes before he reaches his hand out for the golden knob .

The door swings open, and Zayn's standing there in purple satin pajamas, eyebrows raised as he glances down at Harry's hand that is somehow frozen in place. "You weren't going to come into my room were you?" Zayn says it slowly, as of speaking to a young confused child and but it has no effect on Harry. "Yeah, you were taking a long time. I don't have all day just to wait for you." Harry growls and Zayn almost slaps him, almost but he doesn't. Can't hurt something so attractive.

 "You don't ever come into my room! " Zayn bellows. Harry nods, mentally telling himself to stop acting like a damn child. Before he used to cry when Zayn yelled but after getting used to his rather rude behavior, he grew accustomed to it and now all he does is jump when Zayn yells. "Sorry your highness, won't happen again." Harry says, but the apology is full of sarcasm and Zayn knows Harry doesn't mean it. "Follow me." Zayn demands, voice more commanding as he starts going down the long hall that seemed to have nothing but doors.

He stops at the very last one, pushing it open and Harry follows him into a empty, spare room. It looks just like one of the guest rooms he cleans, except the bed spread is an ocean blue instead of olive green. Zayn closes and locks the door, turning around to face Harry. The room is quiet for a good twenty seconds, before Harry clears his throat. He wants to ask why the hell he brought him here, but It's against the rules to ever question royalty . He's been learning that since the day he was born. Another few minutes goes by.

Fuck the rules.

"Why the hell am I here?" Harry says and he tries not to sound annoyed, really, but he guesses it happens naturally. He's sound irritated. Zayn's eyebrows go up, because he wasn't expecting this from him. Harry's way out of line here', and Zayn knows he should enforce some sort of punishment , but he doesn't. He can't just let Harry let him think that this is okay. Acting out against a prince.

"Don't raise your voice at me ever again," Zayn says. He continues before Harry can say anything. "I've been stressed recently, and like I - I need ... something." Zayn tries to explain but he seems to be tripping over his own words. "Like my neck's been hurtin a lot, and I need a massage, I think," Zayn finishes and Harry understands now. He takes a few breathes to calm himself, before speaking. "You want me to give you a massage?"

"Yeah." And he doesn't know why he's not demanding for Harry to do his job. "I'm not giving you a massage." Harry says with a laugh. "You are ! You are to follow my orders."Zayn's temper rises again, the moment of silence over as he stands tall against the disobedient worker. "Your parents orders, I follow the King and Queen-" Harry starts, standing up straighter so he's taller than Zayn. Who the hell does he think he is?

"You follow me. Do you understand that? You were given to me by my parents . You are to do as I say . No matter my request or demand, you do as i say." Zayn roars. Fucking roars with all the energy he has left, his voice is literally five octaves lower and Harry opens up his mouth to say something but he closes it. His eyes avert to the floor, and he nods.

"As you wish." He mumbles, and Zayn chooses to ignore how Harry's jaw clenches. "I'm sorry?" Zayn asks just to be an ass. Harry really does hate Zayn.

"I said, yes sir. Lie back on the bed." He ushers towards the perfectly made bed, and Zayn lies down on his stomach, closing his eyes so he can really feel it. He's been wanting this for a week, but his own personal masseuse is out of the country.

Harry's never considered himself to be good with his hands, really he hasn't. He's never given anyone a massage either, but he must be doing something right by the way Zayn sounds. He rubs his hands over Zayn's back first, avoiding his neck because he knows he wants him to touch him there. Zayn sighs when Harry's hand comes in contact with his lower back, and Harry digs his fingers in deep, and painfully hard hoping it will hurt instead of feeling good. Maybe Zayn would dismiss him. But Zayn must like pain or something because he doesn't say anything, in fact he moans when ever Harry's fingers go in harder.

Its all too dry, his hands don't slide smoothly over his back, but Zayn seems to be liking it , and even though Harry has never thought of Zayn as attractive , he can feel his dick getting hard. It's not like he can help it with the way Zayn sounds. He sounds like he's getting fucked. (He doesn't know what he actually sounds like getting fucked, but he imagines he would sound like this.)

But it's nothing, _nothing_ compared to when Harry starts massaging his neck. He rolls his fingers in tight, circle on the back of Zayn's neck, and he whines into the pillows. And at this moment is when Harry realizes he's fully hard in his pants. Harry rubs in deeper and Zayn moans, louder this time, with small short whispers leaving his lips. Harry doesn't even think Zayn realizes he's making any noise. It's like he has no control over it, like he feels so good he can't help it.

"Mhm.." Zayn turns suddenly onto his back, opening his eyes slowly and Harry moves so his boner is no longer visible to Zayn. He has this lazy, relaxed smile on his face, and Harry's never seen that smile before. "I needed that." Zayn says, bringing his arms to behind his head. Harry stands up, not facing Zayn as he walks over to the door. He's so embarrassed that he's hard, he doesn't even hear Zayn address him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Zayn says, his voice stern and it makes Harry stops his movements.

"Yes?" And Zayn can hear the irritation in Harry's voice. "Are you getting an attitude with me?" Harry tries to readjust his voice so Zayn will let him leave. "No sir." Damn it.

"You are ! Turn around when I'm talking to you!" Zayn orders. And no Harry can't do that. He won't . "No."  And Harry knows he's really done it now. "You don't get to say no to me. Turn around when I'm talking to you." But he's not going to turn around so Zayn can see his fucking erection. All he's going to do is laugh in his face, and probably bring it up every time he sees him. No. Any punishment is worth the humiliation.

"Now!" And before Harry can decide on what to do,  he feels someone grab him by the shoulders and harshly spin him around. He's stuck looking at a pretty pissed off Zayn who's seething through his nose. "You've been getting on my nerves lately Harry. You don't listen and as a prince I expect all my servants to listen to me. I've been letting you off easy, but no more. " Zayn sounds serious, and he's looking at Harry with these really angry eyes and Harry's actually scared.


	2. Start of Something Rare

Harry does his usual chores the next day. He steers clear of the Prince , sending other servants when he requests something, or walking the other way when he sees him walking close to where he was going. He's actually managed to do this an entire 48 hours until The prince personally requests for Harry to drop off his dinner to his chambers in the left wing of the palace.

For the rest of his life, Harry willy deny that he was nervous as he walked up to the palace stairs, he can feel his hands shake when he brings his hand up to knock on the bronze door. He can feel his heart thumping while he waits and he thinks Zayn's doing this on purpose, filling the situation with suspense that makes Harry nervous .

When the door finally opens , it reveals Prince Zayn in a aqua silk robe , and gold slippers. He doesn't even let Harry come in first. He just walks deeper into the room and tells Harry to close the door behind him, sitting on the edge of his maroon bed. "Bring it to me." Zayn gestures Harry to come forward and he drops the tray on the silver table that emerges from the wall. He doesn't even look at him, keeping his eyes on the floor."If that'll be all." Harry turns on his heel, trying to get out quick but Zayn stops him .

"I haven't dismissed you yet." Zayn says casually and Harry knows what's coming . His body starts to get clammy and he really hopes this doesn't end in severe torture. But he's too stubborn and stupid to apologize for being such a pain in the ass. He knows he has been, but he can't help it. If he gets respect he gives respect, and Zayn does not give respect to anyone. And Harry will be _damned_ if he's just going to sit around and let Zayn abuse and talk to him any  kinda way.

"After two days of thought, and really I did think long and hard about this. What's the worst punishment I can give you , without killing you, and I've come to my conclusion." He says taking a bite of his bread. He frowns at the bland flavor, picking up the  jar in the corner to drizzle some very sweet, Italian honey over it. "You're going to be my sex slave." Zayn finishes.

And to Harry it feels like his whole entire world was flipped. Because he didn't hear correctly. There's no way, that he's heard correctly , because it's impossible. "What?" Harry asks , and he can see that Zayn gets irritated at the question. He hates repeating himself. "I said, you're my sex slave."

"I am not!" Harry bites back before he can think and Zayn looks at him with a look that would kill him if it were possible."You don't have a choice in the matter. You're my personal servant and now you are also my sex slave. No questions. "Zayn eats his soup, and Harry knows, fuck he knows Zayn can feel how angry he is because Harry is close to punching him in flawless face. Prince or not Zayn can't force him to have sex with him.

"I'm not going to be your fucking sex slave. I'm sure there's plenty of princesses that would be happy to give themselves up. Or free peasant woman who will let you fuck them " Harry's fists clench by his sides and he's not even trying to hold back his mood. And to make the situation worse, Zayn isn't in the mood to argue and he's already had a bad day with his parents . "I don't want fucking snobby princesses, and I don't want filthy peasant women. I want to make you my slave because you refuse to listen to me, like now ."

"Fucking hell." Harry groans. He punches the wall closest to him, and he barely flinches when a blue vase falls to the floor and breaks into pieces. It was probably important, some gift from some duke or prince or princess. He doesn't find it in him to care , and considering Zayn doesn't even give the vase a second look, he doesn't either. "Out! I want you out of my fucking room now. You're ruining my appetite." Harry looks at Zayn's hand that directs him to his bedroom door, debating if he should leave or not because he has a point to prove. He's not just going to let this be the end of the conversation. "Get out of my fucking room peasant!" Zayn demands louder, firmer than the first time and he stands up, breathing heavily into the silent  room. 

And Harry practically growls before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry is awake at seven in the fucking morning. Usually he doesn't have to be up until 9, when the King and Queen wake up, but Prince Zayn specially requested for him to be in his room at 7:45 am sharp. The night before, he was given instructions to be awake at seven and go shower and brush his teeth before he goes to the west wing, third door on his right. Harry is aware that it's not Zayn's room the minute he's told to go to the west wing. Zayn's room is on the east side of the palace.

He feels antsy when he's in the shower, making sure he cleans himself really well because he's not sure what Zayn has planned for him. He stands under the hot water for a good twenty minutes, but not even the scorching water can wash away the pain in his neck. He scrubs his teeth until they look like snow, and heads over to the room. He doesn't even have to knock on the white door, because at 7:45 sharp the door is pulled open and there Zayn is. Standing there look wide awake , in a purple silk robe. Harry briefly wonders if Zayn owns anything not made from silk? Probably not. Zayn likes to have the best. 

"On the bed." Zayn says , not even bothering to welcome Harry with a good morning. Harry walks in, and the first thing he sees is that the room is dim . The velvet curtains block out the rising sunlight and the lamps have been set to a low setting. "Want me to get my clothes off or..." Harry sits awkwardly on the bed with his hands folded in his lap and really he thinks this is probably the most awkward situation he's ever been in. Zayn shakes his head and motions for Harry to come forward. He walks over to him and it just occurs to him that he's taller than Zayn. He only realizes this now because Zayn's pulled him closer to himself. Their heads are so close that if Harry moves a little he would be kissing Zayn.

"I'm hard." Zayn says like Harry's already supposed to know that, and Harry doesn't understand what this has to do with him ?

"Okay? Why am I -" he stops short, remembering last night. And he hadn't thought Zayn was serious about that but fuck now he's here. In his white, Saturday uniform, and Zayn expects him to get him off. "Oh. Right." Harry tentatively reaches his right hand out towards Zayn's hips.

"You sure ?" Because Harry's okay if Zayn doesn't want this. Won''t hesitate to get some other female in the palace if he changes his mind in this split second.  

"Just do your fucking job." He hisses and Harry grips the belt that is holding Zayn's robe together , and unties it, letting everything fall to the floor in a purple heap. Zayn's standing there, against the wall completely naked , and unashamed at all. Not even a fucking blush on his face. But then the longer Harry looks at Zayn he realizes why Zayn's not ashamed of his body.

Hell, if he was him he'd probably walk around the entire town fucking naked because Zayn's ... he's really ... _hot_. His entire body is this perfect light brown color except for his cock, and he's got abs. Harry's never seen Zayn go to a gym in his life , he doesn't even think Zayn knows what a gym is . But he's got broad shoulders and strong biceps , and fucking abs on his chest. He looks like a literal model.

Harry looks down at his cock and he almost chokes on a moan because it's really... _pretty_ , is the best word Harry can think of. And it's probably not manly to call any guys' cock pretty , but it really was. It's a lighter color than The rest of Zayn's body, probably from lack of exposure, and the tip is an apple red. He's circumcised and huge. He's got to be at least seven inches and suddenly it's very hot In the room. "Are you just gonna fucking study me?" Zayn's arrogant voice interrupts his thoughts, and Harry's only a little bothered by it, because he was enjoying the view. 

"Right , I dunno how you'll want this so like .. " Harry says awkwardly and why the hell couldn't Zayn do this himself ? Last time Harry checked he's got two functioning hands.

"I'll let you know. Just go slow at first because I like to tease myself." Harry just goes for it. He grabs Zayn's cock harshly and Zayn jumps, letting out a little yelp and Harry resists the urge to laugh at him. He goes slow like Zayn said , just going up and down , stopping just above the crown of his cock . He gets bored quickly, and  he wonders if Zayn does any tricks when he gets off. Like does he rub his balls, or press his fingernail into his slit, or press on any sensitive areas that will make his orgasm feel good. Or does he just do _this_? Rub a dry hand up and down his cock until he comes. Which can't feel as good because the best orgasms happen when your dick is proper wet and so far Zayn's is still dry.

"Can I try something ?" Harry asks. He wants to push his head up against Zayn's so he can look down and watch how he's getting him off. Wants to listen to the sounds Zayn's trying to hold in. "You're not putting anything up my arse. Nothing ever goes up my arse." Zayn warns, and Harry nods. He licks his palm and brings it back down, but this time he brings his other hand down too . Zayn cries out when he feels Harry's fingers lightly digging into his balls. And Harry's suspicions were confirmed by Zayn's reactions, and now he can't help but want to finger Zayn because he's going to fucking lose it.

"Good?" And it takes everything for Harry to resist kissing him because he's biting on his lip until its red and it's _so fucking hot_. Zayn manages to nod, and he clenches his hands by his sides against the wall. He moans weakly when Harry drags his fingertips up and brushes them lightly in his thigh. Zayn's knees feel weak and his entire body is tense as he fights off his orgasm because he feels so close to coming already , which is impossible because how did Harry manage to make him feel so good in three minutes. His body feels like its on fire, and every touch does something to him. 

His toes clench in the carpet and he's biting his lip so hard it starts to bleed because fuck this feels really good. Harry is going way to slow for his liking and he feels like he's almost there. Zayn is so fucking close to the edge he can taste it but he's not getting there quick enough and - "God go faster. " Zayn moans. His eyes slip shut, and he rests his head back against the wall. He's sweating everywhere and it feels like he's in a sauna , and he wants to fucking scream with how good he feels. Harry speeds his hand up a little , and Zayn moans but it's still not enough. He wants to come now. Right now.

"Can you like..." Weakly Zayn brings his hands up to demonstrate but Harry seems to get it because his grip gets tighter and he's going faster. "Yeah.. Yeah just like that." Without knowing Zayn's thrusts his hips up, fucking Harry's hand and he doesn't miss the way Zayn lets out mini screams whenever Harry presses his fingernail into his slit. "God, Harry. Harry... 'M close . " Zayn whispers. His voice sounds distant, and weak. And Harry's smiling because he did that him. Made him lose his voice.

He can feel his own cock filling out in his pants, because its all too much. Zayn's body, Zayn's reactions and fuck the sounds. He sounds just like he did three days ago when he was giving him a massage. He sounds like a proper slut, needy and wanting it. Like his life depends on it. 

"Oh!" Zayn's hands try to find the wall behind him, and he barely manages to touch the marble walls, when he feels his dick jerk. " _Fuck! Yes_...fuck yes!" Zayn doesn't hold back as he comes in Harry's hand, thrusting his hips shamelessly into Harry's wet hand until he feels weak and spent. Harry holds his arms behind Zayn's back just in case he falls, but he doesn't need to. Zayn's eyes slip shut, and his heart is pounding in his ears. 

When Zayn finally returns back to earth, Harry lets him go, backing up until he hits the other wall in the room. It feels like its 100 degrees in the room, and Harry's really fucking hard in his pants. Zayn doesn't return the favor though, doesn't even consider that maybe Harry did get off on that. He just lies back on the bed, hands behind his head as he takes in large gulps of air to calm himself. 

Harry lingers around a bit, having a little hope that maybe Zayn _does_ want to get him off, so he doesn't have to do it alone. "Harry..." Zayn calls his eyes still closed. Harry's head perks up a little bit and yeah.. okay.. breathe Harry. 

"Make me a cheese omelette, with green peppers and mushrooms. Side of orange juice to go with it." Zayn requests and Harry's body deflates because its clear he's going to have to head to the servant bathrooms to jerk off. "Right away." 

+

Harry has been cleaning all morning. Since he wasn't awoken at seven with the request to have Prince Malik fuck his hand, he woke up at his usual 9 o'clock and had his breakfast before tending to the day's work. He hasn't seen Zayn all morning and if he's being honest, he really doesn't want to . It's impossible to see the prince as professional now that he's witnessed what he looks like when he comes, and like a bee and honey, he craves more. He wants to know what Zayn looks like getting fucked, fingered , sucked off, rimmed, tied up, blindfolded, spanked, and begging. He wants to see him in every position, wants Zayn to ride him, see if those dance lessons he takes paid off.

It's when Harry passes the dining room that he heard him. Doesn't miss the way Zayn's voice sounds like soft silk and sweet honey. And he should be going towards the bathroom to clean the toilets but really is it a crime to do his kitchen chores now so maybe he can eavesdrop on the conversation ?

He walks around the back way, and starts sweeping the tiled kitchen floors , tuning his ears on the conversation.

"Zayn just think about it. Would it not be nice to have a queen ruling by your side? It'll become too much, ruling a country by yourself. You need someone to help out with the big decisions. Someone who is wise, and who wiser than a princess?" Harry heard the Queen say, in her delicate voice. She's only talks like that when she's trying to persuade Zayn to do something she wants. And apparently she wants him to get married.

"You can't expect to live in the palace alone with nothing but servants. Zayn you need a wife. " Harry heard the King say, and he never thought anyone would dare talk back to the King, but Zayn must be pretty damn brave.  "I don't want to marry anyone. I'm 19 for fucks sake and it's not right that I've got to be tied down for the rest of my life." Zayn shouts.

"You need someone to help you rule, you can't be a king without a queen it's impossible, it's ... nontraditional !" The King yells. His voice is echoing through the palace. Harry would be scared if he hadn't already been through this already. Every morning at breakfast for the past month the King and Prince Malik get into it, and no one ever understood why, mostly because it wasn't there business anyways. "Fuck tradition! Why don't we start our own? I'm not getting married!" Zayn says. His voice getting louder and then there's there's the Queen again with her motherly scolding. 

"You watch who you're talking to young man, or I will send you off to your uncle!" Harry heard Zayn sigh heavily, and then there's a screech of metal being rubbed against the floor and he assumes it's the chair being pushed back. Zayn must be getting up to leave. "I'm not getting married, and that's that." Zayn says it more calmly this time, but you can still hear the anger . "You don't have a choice-"

"Why can't I choose what I want? " and then there's a crash, the sounds of porcelain breaking and on cue Harry runs through the door with his broom and dust pan. That probably wasn't the wisest choice because everyone is staring at him now, including the prince and Harry refuses to make eye contact. "Do you want me to clean that up now?" Harry asks weakly, and he swears the king growls, like a dog or something.  "Or come back later?" No one says anything. It's obvious Zayn dropped the plate since his area is the only place without a decorative , white dish and his food has been scattered across the floor.

"Now is fine, we're finished." The queen responds and Harry walks across the floor to Zayn's side , bending down to to get to work. "If you don't choose a princess in the next month, you won't be ruling this country ." The king says slowly, as if talking to a child. Then he's walks off, slamming the door behind him as he leaves the palace. He always leaves when he's pissed, and he usually won't return until midnight,which is upsetting news for Harry because he has to wake up to serve him.

"You're going to have to marry someday Zayn. What's stopping you? " the Queen sits down at the table although Zayn continues to stand, hands crossed over his chest. He;s pouting like a child who can't have a lollipop. "My freedom mum. I can't just fucking date girls like normal young adults. "

"Watch your language."

"But mum-" and Zayn sounds like a stubborn child seconds away from crying . His voice goes higher and Harry thinks he hears him sniffle. "You need a strong, confident princess to rule by your side. Your not a normal young adult, you're a prince-"

"Not by choice." Zayn cuts in, and the Queen seems to be getting frustrated . The chair is pushed back again and Harry can see the Queen walking towards the silver door. "As a prince you will need to give up some thinngs Zayn, and your freedom is one them." And then there's just Harry and Zayn. And because of yesterday he wants to get out of here. Harry stands up, and moves to finish cleaning the kitchen when Zayn stops him. He knocks the dustpan on the floor, and everything goes flying .

"Fuck, I hate them! I fucking hate my parents!" He's repeating under his breath. Harry doesn't say anything though, doesn't want to lose his job for agreeing , so he just moves to start cleaning up again. "Come with me." Zayn grabs Harry's wrists and kicks the broom so it skitters across the floor, and he's going to get in so much trouble for this. "I have to finish my chores."

"Fuck them. I need someone." Zayn hisses and Harry shuts up because he sounds really mad. He takes him up seven flights of stairs and to a door in the very back of a hall in the east wing. Inside is a room full of... stuff. Stuff that Harry's only seen in American movies or tv. Zayn lets Harry go, and pulls out a key from his belt, locking the door behind him. He walks over to the closet and starts throwing things across the room, and Harry just stands there in fascination because he thinks Zayn's lost it. "You're absolutely mental and ''m gonna leave before you like lose your shit completely ." Harry says, and Zayn can hear the smugness in his voice.

It doesn't help his mood. He pulls down a light blue hookah from the shelf and places it on the floor near a window. "Ever smoked Mary Jane , Styles?" Zayn asks and he pulls a large, stuffed bag of green from one of his dressers. "My guess is your dresser isn't full of clothes but illegal drugs. Does the Queen know about this?" Harry interrogates while he watches Zayn prepare the stupid contraption, and open up the window. "No. And she doesn't need to know."

"If I were her I'd like to know about my psychotic son who smokes weed when he can't have this fucking way!" Harry's voice raises up a volume and He knows he's out of line but this is insane. Weed is illegal in Arabia. "Shut up alright?! I need something to fucking calm me when I'm stressed . This is.. it's too much." Zayn takes a hit and he smiles weakly when he feels the weed starting to take effect in him. "Are you gonna stand there and watch or are you gonna join?" And Harry's never smoked anything before, and he really doesn't plan to. He's not getting in trouble because Zayn's having s tantrum.

"I've actually got work to do.. so ..." He motions to the door, but Zayn waves him over. "Screw it. I'll have someone else cover for you. Join me.. I need.. I need someone ." Zayn whispers the last part and Harry wants to pretend he didn't hear that. He wants to pretend he didn't hear Prince Malik begging for company and just leave the room. He wants to fucking pretend Zayn never brought him there in the first place, pretend he doesn't know Zayn's got weed all in this room. But he doesn't. Can't when Zayn looks like a lost, lonely child. He hates himself even more as he walks over and sits down on the floor, across from Zayn. "I've never... smoked before." Harry admits and Zayn shouldn't be surprised, but he is. And Harry's face flushes red with embarrassment when Zayn's eyebrows go up.

"I haven't been around people like that much... y'know, like-" "It's alright, no judgement . Just shocked this is your gonna be your first time. Honored its with me." And Harry knows he's joking but he can't help but think about how happy he is the first time he's trying weed is with Zayn. In a very confused yet comforting way. "Just like. Inhale here, and then hold it in your mouth for a few seconds, then blow out. Sound easy enough?" Zayn pushes the hookah towards Harry, and although he doesn't want to look like an idiot,  he knows it's inevitable . He inhales like he's told, but the smoke burns and everything feels like fire and like he can't breathe and before he knows it, Harry's opening his mouth, choking.

"You're good, you're good. Breathe man, just breathe." Through his hazy sight , and near death experience, Harry manages to feel calm at Zayn's words. He'll never admit it but Zayn's voice had something to do with it as well. "Wanna try again or are you good?" Zayn asks when Harry looks okay again. Harry watches and he can't help but feel jealous because Zayn is doing this like a pro. He takes another hit and holds it for a bit before before he blows it out in cool looking patterns and shapes. Zayn smiles when he catches Harry watching him with interest. "Years of practice. Again? Or like I can try shotgunning ya." He suggests, blowing more smoke towards the window. "Shotgunning me? What the hell is that?" Zayn smirks lazily, the weed starting to take effect on him.

 

"Its like... I'm going to smoke some, and then I'm going to exhale it out to you. Its not as strong so you won't choke on it, but just enough to get a little buzz." Zayn says with a small laugh. And Harry doesn't get it exactly but he likes to try anything once. "Sure, I guess you can shotgun me."

Zayn brings the pipe up to his lips, takes a hit, and closes his mouth. Harry watches him, liking how Zayn acts when he's high. He's kinda like a newborn puppy in a way; vulnerable and clueless. Zayn motions for Harry to move closer, and he does, scooting forward a few inches and gasping a little when Zayn grabs him by the neck and pushes him closer. Closer and closer until their noses brush and their lips are slightly grazing. 

Zayn opens his mouth, blowing the smoke, and Harry opens his mouth because it seems like that's what he's supposed to do. The smoke goes into him easier, and it doesn't burn, doesn't choke him as he holds it in his lungs. It makes him feel nice, a little fuzzy feeling inside his tummy. "Again." Harry says, and Zayn can't help but cackle. Harry thinks, if a maiden heard him laugh like that, they'd think twice about dating him." But Harry likes it. It makes Zayn seem more human, less perfect. 

Zayn holds the pipe up to his mouth again, taking a large hit this time, practically running wild with the smoke in his system. It makes him feel alive, and he momentarily forgets about his problems and that's why he likes this.. needs this.  He leans closer to Harry and exhales the weed into his awaiting mouth, and Harry accepts it greedily. He seems to want more and more and more because he enjoys the fuzzy feeling its giving him. Doesn't want it to go away. 

Zayn takes a few more hits, and lets Harry take a few too many, before they are both high as fuck. Harry feels dizzy, and he thinks he's seeing things, but at the same time he feel fantastic. Never felt better in his entire life. "How you likin it?" Zayn asks from where he's lying down on a beanbag against a pile of books. 

"Dunno. Feels good." Harry says, and he thinks he's lost his vocabulary because the only words he seems to remember right now is good and fuck. Zayn smiles knowingly. "stuff make you feel great. Makes you a bit horny too if I'm honest. Always end up with a boner when I've finished." Zayn mumbles and Harry doesn't get what he means because he's not horny. But just as Zayn's said it his dick jerks and wow... he's fucking hard. How he hadn't noticed is a mystery to him. He glances over to Zayn's lap to notice that his dick is tenting his pants as well, except Zayn isn't trying to hide his, unlike Harry. 

"Gonna come over here and wank me off then?" Zayn's eyes open and his eyebrows wiggle suggestively. Harry thinks its a question at first, but then he registers that Zayn was only messing around and it was undoubtedly a command. He crawls on his knees and moves so he's in between Zayn's open legs, running his fingertips over his thighs. Zayn giggles helplessly, shoving his own pants down when Harry takes too long to do it himself. His eyes close when Harry wraps a warm hand around his cock, and immediately Zayn's hips thrusts up. "Yeah." 

Harry's reaction is a small smile because he likes this side of Zayn. Who wouldn't like this side of Zayn. He's not acting like an asshole for once in his life. Harry slips his hands under his cock, finding his balls and rolling them in his hands delicately, loving the sounds it pulls from Zayn. His own hands wander upward, pushing Zayn's t-shirt up until its bunched up around his neck. He lightly runs a finger over one of Zayn's nipples, and Zayn's whole body arches up into the air, his head falling back as he moans. "Fuck!" Because what was that? 

"Got sensitive nips do you Malik?" Harry teases, and Zayn frowns, shaking his head because he doesn't get it. He knows what nipples are of course, he just didn't know touching them would feel so _damn good._ Harry rubs a finger over his other one, and he feels his cock leaking in his pants from the reactions. Zayn's hands are desperately grabbing at the carpet, and his cock is leaking so much precome. His mouth falls open, and his hips start to roll upwards to get more of Harry's hand. 

"H-how are you so g-good Harry? _Oh fuck!_ " Zayn groans. He feels so good. Harry's hand speeds up a little, and he lets his fingers play with Zayn's nipples, alternating between the two. Zayn torn between keeping his eyes open and watching Harry get him off, or closing his eyes and just feeling the pleasure coming to him. 

He feels close too soon, Zayn bites down in his lips a little to keep quiet, but its almost impossible because he's never felt something so good in his life. Not even his favorite Persian delights is this good, and Zayn thought that was as good as good gets. He continues to fuck Harry's hand, and Harry doesn't bother to let up on hi nipples either. He concludes that they must be extremely sensitive, because Zayn's reactions are quite the sight to see. He starts to sweat, and his breathing gets out of control the closer Zayn feels to the edge. "Harry..." Zayn moans, fucking moans his name, and Harry knows he doesn't mean it, didn't mean to moan his name, but it makes his cock jerk so hard he groans into his arm. 

" 'M close. So fucking close. Don't stop." Zayn pleads. His voice seems to go higher and he's letting out harsh breathes, panting into the air. All it takes is a few good flicks of his wrist under the crown of his cock, and Zayn is coming all over himself. His hips move up frantically, chasing the feeling, and he almost screams, squeezing his eyes closed and repeating profanities over and over until they become foreign on his tongue. "Fuck." He groans weakly when's he's done, feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

And Harry doesn't expect Zayn to offer to get him off this time, not after what happened last time. He isn't even surprised when Zayn's eyes close and after a few minutes he's snoring quietly. He has a brief though to wake and beg Zayn to touch him because he wants it, God does he want it.  Wants it like a sex addict wants sex. Instead,Harry stands to his feet, cracking his knuckles and leaving the room. He walks down the seven flights of stairs and locks himself inside the servants bathroom. 

And he will never admit that he came to the thought of Zayn moaning his name. 


	3. You Keep Me Sane

Arabia didn't have much to do in your free time, Zayn realized. With his his parents gone for the day (they had to fly out to an important meeting in Spain with some King.) they left Zayn bored with no obligations , or worries and although it sounds like heaven, it's really not. Zayn does nothing just about everyday of his life, and he wishes for something to do. Guess he'll just have to mess with the servants. He decided, standing up from his bed.

He looks at his bed briefly thinking he should make it , but he decides against it. What's the point when he's just going to come in later and mess it up? He showers, brushes his teeth, and throws on a Chinese robe , a gift from his grandma, before walking down the palace stairs. The palace is literally silent, any one would think it was abandoned. He enters the kitchen to see Peter already making his usual breakfast, only he doesn't even want that this morning. His stomach feels queasy and he really just wants a cup of tea.

"I'm not hungry Peter." Zayn says when he reaches in the cupboard for a mug. Wait what is he doing ? _He's got servants for a reason._ "LeAnn!" He hollers, and he doesn't even flinch when Peter sighs, turns the stove off and shoves his breakfast in the trash. Zayn's doesn't eat leftovers so there is no point in saving it.

LeAnn runs in, almost hitting her head on the cupboard Zayn left open. She looks around frantically, searching for signs of chaos or emergency. She had literally dropped her mop on the fifth floor when she heard Zayn call her name. "Yes your majesty? What's the emergency?" She says, trying not to sound bitter because from what she can see , there's seems to be no sign of danger. "Make me a cup of tea." Zayn says casually. And really that's.. _Shitty of him._ He knew LeAnn was mopping the floors today because of their guest arriving in just two days. He knew she would be busy, and the Queen specifically told him not to request anything of her unless it's an emergency.

"Tea sir? I'm very busy -" she begins to protest but Zayn holds up his hand, silencing her. He doesn't want to argue. He just wants LeAnn to make him a cup of tea, adding the perfect amount of sugar so it tastes just right. "Are you disobeying me LeAnn. Shame really, my mother will be very disappointed to hear this..." Zayn say quietly and he sighs, shaking his head as if this is really something he doesn't want to do. LeAnn, glances around, trying to think quick. She really has no time for interruptions, the Queen will be mad if all the floors aren't done by the time she gets back..

"No. I'll get right on that." She responds , trying to sound as kind as she possibly can. Zayn smiles wickedly, sometimes being a Prince is nice.

Harry wiped his hands over his face, already tired and relieved his chores are almost done. He just finished emptying the all the rubbish in the palace, and all he's got to do now is make the beds in the bedrooms and start preparing the guest rooms. He's got a day off tomorrow, the Queen insisted so he can put all his energy into making the food for their guest arriving on Thursday. Every one is wondering who it is, all this preparation the Queen has been insisting has made all the servants curious as to who is so important that they are doing all this work for?

He heads over to King's Suite, makes the large bed, vacuums the floor and then he heads over to the assigned guest room to do the same. He's tempted to ask Zayn if he cares to have his floor vacuumed , but he doesn't. Assumes he probably doesn't considering he never wants anyone in his room. _Ever._ So Harry just walks all the way back down stairs and places the vacuum in the supply closet. He's just about to wash up, and eat lunch when he hears Natalie's voice.

Dear Sweet Natalie. She's got to be the nicest person Harry's ever met. Always cheering people up with her corny jokes and brightening up the mood with her contagious laughter and adorable smile. God Bless Natalie. Some of them probably wouldn't be here if not for her. "Harry." She says, jumping up and giving him a hug from behind. Her arms are way too small though so they barely go around his torso. He laughs, and smiles, bringing his arms down to her neck and squeezing back tightly .

"Hey Nat. Chores done?" He doesn't pull away, and it's sorta like an unspoken thing between them, to hold each other until they are ready to pull away. "Almost done." She says quickly. "You?" "All done. Ready to go take a nap." He yawns to emphasize , and finally after another long silent moment, they start to break apart. "Good that's good to hear, but like.. Zayn's requested to have his room vacuumed, sent me down here to tell you actually ." Natalie looks away when she says this because she can't stand to see the irritation in Harry's eyes. She hates seeing her friends sad, or worse angry, and she already knows Harry's annoyed.

"His room vacuumed? As in his bedroom?" Harry's voice goes high with disbelief because he must be hearing wrong. Natalie bites her lip innocently and nods, letting out a small laugh. "That's what he said. Hey, tell me how his room looks yeah?" She gives his hand a light squeeze before she's skipping off, probably to finish her work. 

"I'm on my way." He says to no one, pulling the vacuum from the closet.   _Since when does Zayn want his room cleaned?_ He drags it up three flights of stairs , and starts pushing the stupid thing down the long palace corridor, stopping outside of Zayn's room. No one's ever seen Zayn's room. They aren't even allowed in his room, and Zayn's probably made a mistake. What he probably meant was for some female servant to come and "vacuum" his floor , when he reality he wants to fuck her. Harry's been a witness to walking past Zayn's room and hearing high-pitched moans a few times too many.

He knocks anyways, waiting impatiently outside the door. His suspicions are confirmed when Zayn doesn't answer the door after ten minutes, and Harry turns around , prepared to lung the vacuum back down the stairs , when the door actually opens. Zayn's standing there with a cigarette hanging from his mouth, and messy , unsettled hair, wearing only a tight pair of briefs. "Uhm you wanted your floor vacuumed?" It's definitely a question, and usually Zayn would get mad because no one questions him, but he just nods, walking back in the room. Only Harry's feet are glued to his spot near the door. Is he supposed to close his eyes ?

"You want me to come in?" Zayn turns around and sighs, irritated. "No I want you to vacuum my bedroom floor from the hallway. " he replies and Harry notes the sarcasm, taking it as his cue to enter the room. He tries not to look, maybe Zayn's made a mistake, but that idea starts to fade when he plugs the vacuum into a socket. He stands there, by the vacuum looking around the room as if studying it. And really he should've noticed it when he first walked in but he didn't, too busy on the fact that Zayn wants his room vacuumed in the first place. But now that Zayn's in the bathroom he can stand here and get a good look around.

It looks just the one of the guest rooms, Zayn's bedroom. He made such a big deal about anyone being in his room that all the workers had started a theory that It must be very personal to him, filled with family photos or perhaps a few of his fave  books lying around the place.  He expected to see a pile of dirty laundry in the corner, and an unmade bed with a cup of tea left on the nightstand . But no. The room is empty, the walls, the floor , the nightstand. It's almost as if no one lives here because there isn't an article of clothing in sight. It's as if Zayn cleaned up the place . Cleared the entire room of everything. Harry briefly thinks that maybe this isn't Zayn's room. Maybe he cleaned everything out so Harry can come vacuum the floor, leave , and as soon as he's out the door he'll start pulling stuff from the closet that's stuffed with his things.

Zayn's things that define him and make him Zayn. Personal things that mean something to him but shit to everyone else. Either way , Harry starts cleaning the floor, although it looks like Zayn's already cleaned the carpets. Which Harry knows isn't likely because Zayn doesn't clean anything. Hasn't touched a broom in his entire life. Harry's convinced if his privileged hands even came a little  too close to a mop it'll probably burn him. He finishes rather quickly,  doesn't  notice the bathroom door wide open , or the steam that's billowing out. He doesn't even notice Zayn in the room really until he feels him behind him, his hands lightly hover over his hips. He doesn't register that it's Zayn until he feels his breath tickling the back of his neck, his lips slowly moving until they are at his ears , whispering quietly. "You're off tomorrow yeah ?" Zayn's voice sends shivers down Harry's spine , and he doesn't know if he should answer. Maybe he should give a dick a answer and then leave the room.

"How'd you-" he stops short , realizing that's a stupid question because of course Zayn would know. His mum probably told him, or they had a family meeting deciding if they should give him a break. "Yeah." And Harry fears what's going to come next. Zayn's probably gonna want to spend the entire day using Harry's hand, probably wanting to see how many he came come undone before his dick gets too sensitive . "Come to my room. 7 sharp." Zayn's voice gets deeper. And Harry laughs to himself. "I 'm off tomorrow so I technically don't have to listen to you. And I plan on sleeping all day and finding recipes to cook on Thursday ." Harry tries to say it confidently, cockily , showing Zayn that he's not scared. That he can use his big bad Prince voice but it won't affect him. But it comes out more as a whimper , and he can't concentrate when Zayn's running his damn fingers up and down his back. "Fine, do as you please. Offer still stands if you change your mind." Zayn's arms disappear and Harry quickly leaves the room, dragging the vacuum behind him.

It's not like Harry made a choice. Honestly. He didn't wake up until twelve noon, and he was hungry. By the time he finishes showering and eating it'll be close to 1:30. He wasn't planning on going to Zayn's room anyways. He takes a long shower, predicts he was in there for at least an hour, half of it spent just standing there thinking. He does that sometimes. Just thinks while he's in the shower, about his life or his future. Where he wants his life to go, sometimes he thinks off his family but it's not often, and it's never for very long. It always ends with him crying.

He makes himself a bowl of cereal for breakfast, which is common for the servants. He could've made bacon if he wanted to, but he didn't have the patience. It's 1:35 when he finished, and he considers going up to Zayn's room. The offer still stands right? It's not his fault he woke up late on his _day off_. He's still trying to convince himself that this is okay, that going up to his room is normal, because it's just to see what he wants. And maybe Harry had washed more than once in the shower to make sure he was extra clean, and maybe he brushed his teeth longer than he normally does before he raised his hand to knock on Zayn's door. "Come in!" He hears Zayn yell back weakly, and for a moment Harry panics. Well he actually worries a bit because usually Zayn answers his door because he doesn't want anyone in his room, but he didn't. Almost like he knows it's Harry.

He walks in hesitantly, taking in the sunlight that was bright enough to light up the entire room. Zayn's lying on his bed, sheets crumpled and messy , a pillow thrown on the floor. He's  in a pair of tight boxers , nothing else, with an arm covering his eyes. "Harry?" Zayn tries, his eyes still covered. And Harry knew it. Zayn was expecting him, even after his tough guy act he thought was so good. "Zayn? I -I just stopped by to- to see if I could help you with anything ?" Zayn looks up, opens his eyes and gives Harry a sleepy sideways look. Zayn looks cute with his hair out, and he kinda looks like a child. "I just wanted to spend the entire day in bed and getting off , but by 7:00 I figured you declined my offer. So I spent the entire day sleeping . There's nothing else to do." Zayn sighs dramatically and pulls his blanket over his head. Harry doesn't get why there's a sudden feeling of guilt in his stomach that he doesn't like. Doesn't want there.

"I woke up late. Forgive me for wanting to sleep in on my day off from serving your spoiled ass." Harry says coldly, and suddenly Zayn's head is peeking up from under the blanket. "So why are you here then ?" "I-I..." Harry's voice trails off and now that he thinks of it he doesn't know why he's there. He just didn't .. maybe he was looking forward to seeing Zayn again, or looking forward to seeing him come again. "You came to see if I needed anything yeah? I need to get off , you can help me with that." Zayn says , and Harry thinks Zayn should feel sleazy. Asking for sex three times a week. But he doesn't. He says it like he's craving it, almost like a addict craves heroine. He sounds like he needs this, like he'll die without it. Harry silently walks over to the bed, looking at Zayn quickly.

"Permission to get on the bed?" Harry whispers, his hands are already outstretched, wanting to touch him. "Go ahead." Harry takes a step further before he's crawling on Zayn's bed, gently running his fingers over Zayn's ankles, going up to his legs, passing his thighs, and stopping right at his chest. "How much time do you have?" Zayn's eyes open when he he hears Harry's voice , he's so dazed by the feeling of Harry touching him that he hadn't heard what he said. "What was that?" "How much time do you have? Before you've got to go off and do princey things." "I've got all day." Zayn mumbles weakly, and Harry smiles deviously. He's been wanting to tease Zayn , see how long he can go before he's going to be begging Harry to get off . "Good." He slowly runs his index finger up in between one of Zayn's pecs, looking up at him through his lashes.

"What are you planning to do?" Zayn asks. Harry drags his finger down to one of his nipples , pinching lightly, and loving Zayn's reaction. Likes the way his eyes close and his hips thrust up to meet Harry's thigh. "Get you off.. like you want... but i wanna tease you a bit. Make you beg for it." Harry pinches his other nipple softly, but just enough to get Zayn's hand tightening in the sheets. When Harry slowly runs his finger on Zayn's waist, he groans. He's needed this, needed Harry, just been too ashamed to ask him for he wants. "I don't beg." Zayn hisses bitterly, thrusting his hips forward. "Touch Me." He demands , opening his eyes to give Harry that look. That look that said _"You have to listen to me."_

Harry shakes his head though, chuckling to himself. "There's no way I'm going to do this for the third time and not get some fun out of it. Figured I don't have to listen since I'm off from work today." Harry says and Zayn's eyes go wide because fuck. He'd forgotten about that. Forgotten that Harry has a whole day to make his own decisions. _Mental Note: Never give Harry a day off again._

"So.. where were we?" Slowly, Harry pushes his palm into Zayn's erection, watching as his hips thrust up multiple times the harder Harry pushed. It's not enough. "Harry." Zayn grits, and he almost feels bad for the poor soul. Almost. He doesn't want this to be over so quickly but by the looks of it, it might be. Zayn doesn't know what it's like to suffer , doesn't know what it's like not getting what he wants when he wants it. "No." He pushes down hard, rubbing over one of his nipples and Zayn moans, weak and pained.  He tries to gain some control, but it's almost impossible with the way Harry's touching him. Finally, finally, Harry hands start to pull his boxers down. Slowly ever so slowly.

"Do you ever wear sweats or all you've got are silk robes and boxers?" "I don't own a single pair of sweats, those are for - fuck!" Zayn's hips move helplessly as Harry takes his dick into a tight fist . He doesn't realize until now how much he misses this, suddenly likes the way Harry touches , likes the way he touches him. "Sweats are for what , Zayn?" He tries to answer again, but the way Harry presses his thumb into his slit is just absolutely _cruel_. "Harry!" Zayn's grinding his ass back into the sheets, while at the same time trying to grind his dick into Harry's hand. He's confused, doesn't know why his hole is clenching, like its missing something, but at the same time he doesn't want Harry to stop doing this.

"Harry-" Zayn moans, and it's the second time Harry's heard him. Heard Zayn moan his name, like a familiar mantra on his lips. He can't help the way his dick jerks in his pants. He puts all his focus and concentration onto teasing Zayn. He can see that he's close to breaking, knows that what he's giving him isn't enough to satisfy. "All you gotta do is tell me what you want, and I'll do it." Harry whispers in his ear, and he doesn't realize his other hand (the one not on Zayn's dick) has somehow found its way to Zayn's, their fingers brushing slightly . Zayn shakes his head. "I don't beg." He grits out.

And of course, it would only make sense for Zayn to not only be a spoiled Prince, but he must also be a stubborn one as well. Fine, have it his way then. Harry's hand slows down immensely, and his thumb pressed into just the right spot on Zayn's balls that has his back arching and his numb fingers trying to find something , anything to grab onto. Something that'll keep him from floating because this is crazy. It's like it's too good to be real and he needs something to keep him stable, to keep him here. He reaches his last straw , when Harry does something amazing with his finger and just as he reaches Zayn's head he twists his hand and pressed into some area on his dick that feels too good. "Harry! Please -please." The polite words fall from his mouth by accident but he's too desperate to feel embarrassed about it. He just wants to come because he feels like he'll die if he doesn't.

And Harry likes it. Likes the way Zayn sounds when he begs because he sounds so beautiful, so weak that it's amazing that he's losing control. "Please what?" Harry can't disguise the smirk in his voice. "Please-must do something . " he doesn't even know what he's asking for, just knows he needs something that'll make him come. Make the little fire growing in his stomach go away. "Tell me what you want Zayn, and I'll do it." Harry repeats , slower this time, impatient but gentle. But Zayn can't think straight, knows what he wants but he can't think long enough to say it. Harry squeezes him harder this time and his nails press into that area again, that area that does something to him when your touch it. "S-suck me. Please Harry-" Zayn's wrecked. Absolutely broken.  his voice soft and he's begging so sweetly, like this is as much as he can take. He can probably take more, if Harry pushed him, but he's not going to , this time.

Quickly, yet efficiently , Harry brings his mouth down, wrapping his lips around Zayn's cock. Zayn positively keens, his back coming all the way up before he's falling back down to the bed. Sure, he's gotten many blowjobs , but none have ever felt like this, so intense. He's never been so hard, like his dick is sensitive but desperate to come at the same time. Never wanted to come so bad before, and he likes it. Fucking loves it. "Harry!" Zayn thrusts his hips up, because he's so close already, so turned on that this blowjob isn't going to last long . To make this worse (or better if you ask Zayn how it feels) Harry's massaging his balls gently, in just the right motions that it feels so good.

"Y-you're so fucking - God you're mouth feels good. " Zayn's never been one for dirty talk, thinks it's a bit weird and odd, to talk during sex. But he can't help it. It's so good that he can't keep how he feels to himself. He's always been that type of person; to tell someone, anyone how he's feeling if it's too much for him to handle. "Harry- please I'm close." Zayn's hands go to his hair and he tugs at the short strands harshly , groaning when Harry speeds up and does something with his tongue that feels incredible. It's all too much , it's a lot and it all feels nice but it's still not enough. Doesn't know what he needs but he needs something.

Hesitatingly, Harry had a brief thought, thinking Zayn's never tried fingering himself before has he? It's a small, possibly dumb idea but he just wants to try. There's nothing wrong with innocently sticking his finger near his ass. There is no crime there. As secretly as he possibly can, he slides his finger, wet with Zayn's precome, near his ass, slowly he pushes just the tip of his finger in and he hears Zayn's reaction, before he feels it. Zayn groans , and it sounds like he's in pain, but he's coming in Harry's mouth. Rolling his hips upwards, he whines pathetically as he comes undone. Moaning Harry's name over and over and over again until he can't speak anymore.

He's breathing heavy, eyes closed as he tries to breathe properly. And Harry can't take it. He's too hard to even fucking move and he wants to leave the room so he can wank in peace but he can't fucking stand. So he just decides he's gonna do it right there and Zayn's just gonna have to deal. He's too horny to tease himself, so he just goes for it, jerking himself off hard and fast, making sure he twists his hand at the tip and not bothering to hold back his moans. Zayn opens his eyes when he hears a rather rough groan. He looks down at Harry at the end of his bed, his breath catching in his throat when he sees Harry getting himself off, moaning as he moves his hips up. He doesn't know why he does it but before he can stop himself he's reaching his hand out, wrapping a loose fist around Harry's cock, and God is he hard.

Harry's lets out a loud, long moan, throaty and deep as he starts fucking Zayn's hand. "Tighter." He gets out and Zayn complies, squeezing just a little tighter and he assumes he's doing something right when Harry lets out a hiss. "Gonna come soon," he warns , resting his hands on the mattress as he fucks up, keeping his eyes close so he can think of the vivid images of Zayn. Coming. Begging. Desperate. Zayn tries to do what Harry does to him, pressing his finger into his slit, and trying to get him off while running his balls at the same time: it's a very failed effort, but somehow he manages, and Harry groans loudly fucking Zayn's hand harder. "Zayn!" Harry moans and he's coming, hard , in Zayn's hand.


	4. The Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is shit.

_Chop parsley and add in soup._

_Grill steak for 25 minutes or until well done._

_Add two lemons into punch, serve with ice._

Harry doesn't know how he's doing it, but he is . Somehow managing to cook five different meals at once, and not burning a single thing. He's got two hours before the guest arrives and the Queen wants him there to serve the food, so she can praise him as well. Harry doesn't even know if it'll taste good, but the Queen must be assuming it will, only putting a little bit of pressure on his shoulders. _He can't screw this up._ The entire palace has been noisy today, all the workers working 100 times faster than usual to get done any last minute errands, and in between breaks the workers have been talking about the mystery guest.

Everyone is assuming it's a friend of the King's. Probably from when they were children. Every floor in the palace is spotless, thanks to LeAnn, and Harry makes sure he doesn't spill anything when he's cooking. He's easily focused today, hasn't seen or heard from Zayn since yesterday. Which is odd. Strange, but he doesn't care much, long as his work is getting done. He takes the strawberry shortcake out the oven and lays down face first on the living room floor. He just needs to rest and he'll be up and ready by seven.

+

Left inside his room on his bed is a white, silk button down, brown pants and some closed in shoes. Harry finishes getting ready just in time , he hears a car pulling up in the palace driveway. The Queen and King are already sitting at the dining room table when Harry rushes by, standing by the palace doors as he waits for the guest to press the doorbell that'll sound off the beautiful wind chimes. He opens the palace door to find lots of men, all dressed in black as they shield someone important inside their tight little circle.

"To the dining room please." Harry says and escorts the men into the room where the King and Queen wait. Harry hears her voice before he sees her. "It's alright boys, I can handle it from here." Someone who sounds soft and angelic like says, before the circle breaks apart, and leaves behind a lady. A lady with light brown hair, beautiful , big blue eyes, and a kind, smile. She's dressed in a purple flowing dress, a little bit dragging behind her as she walks, and the top part is embedded with real diamonds .

"Welcome, Princess Caliana." The King stands, walks across the room and he kneels before her, kissing her pale hand sweetly. The lady smiles, and nods, taking an empty seat across the table. It doesn't click yet, in Harry's head, it should've but it doesn't, possibly because he doesn't want to believe what he's seeing.

"Where is Zayn?" The Queen wonders out loud, and just as she says his name, Zayn comes descending down the stairs. He doesn't even apologize for being late, just enters the room, and looks around, taking in the surroundings. And Zayn's mouth hits the floor. His eyes land on Caliana, and it's like everyone else is nonexistent. She's just so pretty... no _beautiful_ , and he's never seen anyone so perfect. Between her long hair, and her quirky smile, he doesn't know what he suddenly loves more. And then it clicks. It's somewhere between Zayn introducing himself formally, and the King and Queen whispering to each other in hushed , happy sentences.

They brought _her here_ for _Zayn_. Zayn needs a princess to rule, so they went and found one for him, and by the looks of it, their plans seem to be working. Harry feels sick and dizzy all at once, like he's going to pass out if he watches another second of this . It's just his luck when the Queen dismisses him to go get the appetizers . As soon as the kitchen door swings closed, Harry reaches for the nearest counter to grab onto. His head is pounding , and he feels like he's going to be sick. He reaches for a glass, and fills it up straight to the top with water, chugging it down until the glass is empty again.

His throat doesn't feel as dry, and he feels somewhat alright again. He doesn't realize how long he's been in the kitchen, the door swings inward and suddenly there's someone behind him, someone in a nice tux, and perfectly styled black hair, and brown eyes and a fucking gorgeous jawline... "You're late on the food." Zayn says, and his voice sounds bitter sweet. Irritated, but questioning , concerned. Harry takes a few deep breathes and nods, right he has a job to do. He had forgotten about that.

He grabs a silver tray and starts neatly placing plates with the fried calamari on the tray in a pattern. "Are you alright? You look ill." Zayn says, and Harry almost drops everything in his hand. Because he sounds genuinely concerned , like he actually cares. "I'm fine , get back out there before I get fired." Harry mumbles, but he doesn't wait for Zayn to get out there before he does. Just walks out there and starts placing the food in front of everyone, taking his place in front of the kitchen door like he was told.

"This is one of our best workers, Harry." The Queen days after everyone has eaten a little off his plate. Caliana looks up, and looks at Harry with her ocean blue eyes and she smiles , showing her white teeth and perfect pink lips. She nods and says "This is really good. I need a servant like him." Caliana says and Harry cringes because of course she would be the only princess in the world , who refers to him as a servant, instead of a peasant. "Are you specialized in cooking?" Caliana asks, and she's looking at him like he's a normal human and she is genuinely interested in getting an answer.

Harry glances over to the King and he nods, telling him it's okay to speak. "Not specialized per say. I'm just good I guess." Harry tries not to smile too much at his answer. He's not really specialized in anything. He's got talents sure, like he can write pretty well, and he can play the flute and clarinet if he had one. But cooking has never been much of a talent, it's just something he knows how to do, like talking. "I'll get the real entree."

Harry says and he disappears quickly, returning with four plates full of grilled steak, and peas. He stands by the door again, refilling their cups whenever they get too low, and accepting praise from the Queen , the King, or Caliana. Zayn didn't say much to him, he was too busy talking to Caliana. Asking about her home (Morocco), and how she grew up, and her hobbies , and interests, and all that. And Harry sits back quietly and tries not to be bothered by it, because of course Zayn was going to have to marry some day, and somewhere along the past few days he'd forgotten about that completely .

And he's grateful that he didn't like Zayn as much because this would be breaking his heart if he did. He's only a little jealous because of the small attachment Harry was growing onto Zayn. Just a little one that can easily be removed with some time away from Zayn though. Nothing to be troubled by. "Seriously, Harry this is amazing. Where did you learn?" Caliana asks again, after a few beats of silence and this time Harry doesn't ask before he responds.

"Cooking is something easy for me. Comes to me like breathing or walking. My mum... she always had me in the kitchen when she cooked , and I would watch and learn. And eventually, I don't know.. I guess I'm just good now. " Harry looks at the shiny marble floors when he says this, can feel the tears getting heavier behind his eyes as he tries to keep his voice leveled. He doesn't want to cry now, in front of everyone. When he does look up though, everyone is looking at him, everyone except Zayn that is. Almost like they didn't consider that Harry had a mother. Like they only thought of him as an orphan from the streets found in s broken cardboard box in the middle of the night. He needs to take a break now or he'll break. "Excuse me please?" Harry asks, but he leaves the room before the King gives him an answer .

+

Dessert is over quickly and Zayn will never admit it to anyone, but when Harry makes strawberry shortcake it's his favorite. Like more than anything else in the world. He looks over at Caliana for the hundredth time that night and he can't help it. She's just so wonderful. Beautiful, smart, funny, and her personality seems amazing. Everything about her is amazing. She grew up privileged , but she's still so sweet. Spending most of days raising some sheep in the farm when she was 6, and when she was 10, she was learning everything. From dance to swimming to, to singing, to writing reading , and anything else you can think of. Her laugh is enough to get Zayn to smile and he likes the little crinkles by her eyes , and how her skin is so beautifully pale, but her eyes are so bright and full of life. "Zayn!" Zayn's head shoots up at the mention of his name and his face warms because he's been caught staring at Caliana's smile... _again_. "Why don't you and Caliana go and see the gardens. I just had Natalie plant some rose and marigolds the other day." The Queen says, and Zayn fucking hates flowers. They're too frilly and feminine, but he'll go if Caliana wants to.

"We should, I haven't seen a garden since I was 7 and I went to Italy for summer vacation." Caliana stands up, and holds out her hand. Without a second too late, Zayn takes it and let's her lead him, although she doesn't quite know the way. "Take a left, and then keep going." Zayn says and he tries not to notice how his voice has gone awfully soft like it usually does when he's nervous. and he hasn't been nervous since he was 8, and he went to a highly privileged private  school and saw Elizabeth Miller, a gorgeous girl with bouncy blond curls.

"So.. are you planning on taking over your parents country , or are you going to stay a prince? Give the throne up to one of your siblings?" Caliana looks off at the flowers in the ground, and Zayn stares at her pink lips as she speaks. "I'm an only child so I've got no choice. But I've been told I must marry in order to rule." Zayn voice goes hard. Caliana laughs quietly , but surely, like she knew this. She probably did. "I've got a sister , and I'm thinking about giving up the throne to her because Morocco isn't really for me. The people are too demanding , and it's a little hard looking after a country of 20,000 at 19."

She stops walking to pick up a white rose from the ground. Zayn laughs more than he needs to when she hands it to him. "I hate roses." He confesses shoving the flower in his hand. Caliana scoffs , but it's sweet , not judgmental in the slightest way. "Why? White roses are the most special because they're pure. And innocent. I'd want white roses at my wedding." She bends down to pull another one from the ground, and tucks it behind her ear.  "You want to get married?"

"'Course. Why would I spend my life alone and single? I'd like to fall in love, whether it be with a prince or a servant, I would like to spend my life with the one person who has my heart. " and on any occasion Zayn would've thought that sounds like a load of _bullshit_ , but when Caliana says it , it sounds sweet. Sounds somewhat cute, and promising. "Interesting..."

+

Harry's green eyes go big when he notices the suitcases near the door. Pastel pink suitcases that can't belong to anyone else but Princess Caliana. The back door closes with a loud bang and suddenly there's  high pitched laughter ringing through the air as Caliana and Zayn walk back into, the foyer. "Caliana, Harry here will show you to your room." The Queen says and Zayn's eyes probably go as big as Harry's had at this. So he didn't know?

"Didn't I tell you sweets? Caliana is staying with us for a week or two, parents are busy at the moment." The Queen says , and her voice sounds final. Like no one else can say anything else about it because it's over. That's it. Zayn doesn't seem to mind much anyways, leaning over to whisper something in Caliana's ear.  "Princess." Harry whispers and it's enough to get Caliana's attention. "Right . See you in the morning then, Zayn." But she doesn't move. Just brings her hand up to her mouth to cover her giggles as Zayn kisses behind her ear. And maybe it might have been rude but he can't help some of the things he does on some days.

Very loudly, and quite irritated Harry says "Now Princess, I haven't got all day." And he almost regrets them as soon as he says them. But only because of how everyone is looking at him. Between the Queen looking shocked and the King looking angry, and Zayn.. he just looked downright amused. Almost like he was trying to control the smile that was trying to show on his face. Caliana looks at him , her eyebrows raised and her nose flaring as she takes two steps forward. "You, Zayn, have got some very rude workers around your palace." Her voice goes a bit harsh and cold, but it doesn't bother Harry at all, in fact it just makes him more irritated because he's still _standing here_ in this damn foyer!

He starts walking up the stairs, not caring much if Caliana is following or not at this point. He stops at the door in the East wing , and it just occurred to him that they have the Princess staying in the same wing as Zayn, only a few doors down. What a coincident ? "Here is your room, Princess." He drops her shit on the floor by the bed and turns around to leave, but Caliana  is blocking his way, a long white finger nail pointing in his chest. "I didn't quite like the way you spoke to me. " she says, and there's a fire burning in her blue eyes, something almost scary and alarming but Harry's seen worse. He's seen Zayn angry and really there is no one that will ever top him. He's worse than his dad .

But he has to apologize, he's only a peasant and peasants don't speak to royalty _like that_. They aren't supposed to address them ever, actually, only the other way around . "I'm sincerely sorry, Princess. I'm just a bit tired, been working all day and I'm losing it. I'd really like to go to bed now." Harry plays up, lying through his teeth because he's tired but he's still functioning and he said what he said because he wanted to, not on accident.  Caliana knows this, knows that it's bull shit but she'll take it for now, because it sounds realistic enough and she will look like a snob if she doesn't .

"It's alright, I get it. Your cooking is really good, must've taken hours to make . " Maybe this is her way of reaching out to him to say no hard feelings, all is forgiven. But if she is Harry doesn't get it, or he pretends not to. He just nods and leaves the room, excited to get back to the servant quarters , to rest until morning. He should've known that sounds too good to be true.  Harry finds himself being shoved up against the wall by someone who's strong, and bold, and it stings his back as he lets out a sharp cry that echoes through the hall.

 His eyes open to find Zayn's and they are like an orange brown this time, the way they look when he's irritated. "That stunt you pulled was quite amusing gotta say. Until my parents gave me a long lecture about how I'm not "living up to my proper responsibilities ." How I need to start "punishing more." He rolls his eyes . "Get in there ," he nods his head to the door that Harry doesn't realize is there. And oh god , Zayn's going to kill him . Zayn pushes him into the room anyways, probably because he didn't move fast enough, and he locks the door behind them. He's still got that fire in his eyes and it looks unhealthy, but Harry wants it. Wants to see exactly what he's going to do. As long as he is still alive after. 

"Clothes off." His voice is rough, like he's smoked a cigarette before this. He probably has. Harry smirks though, doesn't quite believe what his eyes are seeing because this is too much. Angry Zayn is hot. Angry Zayn is wild. "Zayn's angry? Cause of the way I talked to Caliana? Look I apologized to her already so-"

"Clothes off!" Zayn repeats, louder and firmer. Is he serious? Or this some kinda of game? Harry is still thinking of this as Zayn steps closer to him, cornering him against the ocean blue wall and he looks at him dead in the eyes. "I want your motherfucking clothes off Styles. Right fucking now!" And yeah okay he's serious. He takes off his clothes quickly, feeling vulnerable as Zayn just stares him down, tilting his head as he thinks.

His heart speeds up as Zayn moves over to the bed, sitting on the edge with his legs spread apart, and Harry knows where this is going. "You've been naughty Harry, and I've got no choice but to punish you in a way that is less pleasurable." He grabs Harry's weak hand and pulls it, hard so that Harry trips over his own feet and falls into his lap. Zayn takes both his hands, and surprisingly, he's strong enough to hold both of his wrists in one hand. "You're such a nuisance sometimes Harry." Zayn says it shamefully, like it's sad and Harry should be embarrassed and just as he's ready to apologize, Zayn hits him.

Well, spanks him.

And Harry?

Harry moans.

He's never been hit on his ass before so he's never known what it's felt like, but he's heard about it from other people. Growing up when his friends got in trouble they would say their mom "hit them" And when Harry asked what they meant, they would say that she hit them on their butts. It sounded painful by the way they described it. Crying and sore ass cheeks. But it doesn't hurt. In fact it just feels good. and Harry's getting hard.

Zayn smacks him again, this time harder and Harry can't help the way his hips rut into Zayn's thigh helplessly as he hits him again. "You're liking this ? " and Harry groans because he's really turned on and Zayn sounds impressed. Not disgusted, confused, or even angry. He just sounds like, interested. He hits him again, his fingers catching on his balls, and Harry's whole body jerks in Zayn's lap. "You gettin off on this? I can't punish you for shit can I ?" Zayn growls, and he hits Harry again, his ass starting to turn into a light rosy red color. Zayn can't help that he's getting off on this either.

Not the spanking exactly, but Harry. He can't help that he's getting off on Harry. He's so desperate for it, weak moans and whimpers, as his hands clench in the sheets by his head. It's hot, and he never thought that this would be something that would turn him on, but it's doing it. He's getting harder by the second. "You have no respect for those above you Harry." Zayn spits, and another hit. They sting, but it feels somewhat pleasing, and Harry's pretty sure the only reason he's hard is because it's Zayn. Zayn seeing him desperate and bothered. Zayn's hand hitting his ass because he did something bad. Zayn who is angry at him. Zayn that's fucking furious because he wasn't a good boy.

Harry's cock leaks more precome at the thought. Of him not being s good boy. Zayn hits him two more times, had to give him at least twenty hits, before he's rolling Harry into his back. He hasn't shed a tear, surprisingly, but he's come to close to it. He feels like he will if he doesn't come. Zayn's hands go to his dress pants and he yanks them down, boxers and all down to his ankles. And Harry's eyes are glued to his dick that looks so hard it's _pa inful_, the tip a cherry blossom red and Harry wants to get his lips around that.

"Come here." Zayn points a finger to the spot in front of his feet, and he doesn't know what comes over him, but Harry's moving, obediently over to Zayn. Sitting on his knees as he waits for his instructions. "Suck." With a rough hand, Zayn grips himself and leads his cock into Harry's mouth, moaning when Harry, with his pretty red lips , takes him easily to the back of his throat. He lets Harry do the work first. Just sucks him off with his mouth only, because Harry doesn't want to test Zayn right now. 

"Yeah god. Like that." Zayn groans and his fist in Harry's hair gets tighter, so tight it starts to hurt. "Relax your mouth!" Zayn orders, pulling on Harry's hair until he obeys. Zayn doesn't go easy either. He thrusts his hips up, fucking Harry's throat fast and hard the closer he gets to coming.  "Come on, come on, get me off." Zayn grits, thrusting his hips so hard Harry chokes, tears sliding down his face as Zayn forces Harry to take him. Harry brings his fingers to Zayn's balls anyways, rubbing them in his hand since its something Zayn likes. Zayn's moans get louder, voice gets rougher and that is a sign that Harry is doing something right. His vision goes blurry and the tears come out faster, Zayn's cock hitting the back of his throat again. 

Everything is wild and rough, and Zayn's thrusts get harder, faster, Harry's  only chance of breathing is through his nose. "Shit! Harry." Harry hear Zayn says above him. His lets out a high pitched whine, and Harry feels Zayn's come in his mouth, Zayn's hand getting tighter ad he fucks his mouth harder. Zayn's hand falls, his cock softening in Harry's mouth as he lies back on the bed to get his breathing straight .  

There is still a very painful, prominent bulge in Harry's pants and he reaches his hand down to do something about it. He just wants to fucking come. "No! Move your hand!" Zayn growls, but Harry is too desperate to listen, his hand gripping his cock tighter, and moving his hand faster. He's so fucking close. "I said stop dammit!" Prince Malik shouts, no doubt being heard from any nearby workers. He pulls Harry's hand away from his aching cock, and ties it to the bed post with some rope that definitely wasn't in sight before. "What are you doing Zayn ? I'm so close." Zayn secures Harry's other hand around the other bed post, and he's sitting on his knees in front of the bed, head bowed. 

"This is your punishment. You don't get to come." Zayn doesn't sound like Zayn anymore, sounds like some possessed demon that is seriously pissed off. Harry watches Zayn's shoes as they disappear and the room door opens with a creak, before its closing with the softest sound. 

And Harry is left staring at his hard dick, suffering. 

+

Morning; 

Zayn rubs his stomach absentmindedly as he walks into the kitchen. His hair is destroyed, and he has a migraine for some strange reason. He feels sluggish and  dizzy, he doesn't even notice that someone else is in the kitchen with him . "Shit! Harry! Scared the fuck outta me." Zayn gasps, hand clutched to his chest dramatically. Harry's just moping in the kitchen corner of the counter. Head bowed. He almost asks him if he's alright, he doesn't . Like maybe that's unprofessional. 

 Screw unprofessional. "What's - uh what's up?" Zayn tries for casual, but he  tries to hard and it comes out stuttery and unsure than nonchalant. Harry's head goes up and his eyes are slightly red, but he shakes his head anyways. "M'fine." And Zayn knows that's a lie. Anyone would know that was a lie.  He remembers he came down here for a tea, looking at the different flavors and varieties. He had every intention of making a cup for himself, but since Harry is here... He figures he can't push Harry to tell him what's wrong without sounding like he cares so he changes the subject. "Tea?" He says quietly and Harry's eyes scrunch together in confusion because it sounds like Zayn's asking for tea , and that's not supposed to happen because he doesn't _ask_ for anything. He just demands.

"Make me some tea." And Zayn bites down on his tongue to hold back the please. Harry moves wordlessly, reaching up to get the mugs, while Zayn scans his  head for topics to talk about. Honestly anything. "How's your uh- your ass?" His eyes go wide behind Harry because really ? That's the best he's got? He could've mentioned the weather or dinner or even the Jeddah festival in a week but no. Harry chuckles when he grabs the kettle to pour the hot water into a mug, searching around for the tea rocks. He drops about three of them into a mug, dropping two into his as well before he answers .

"Good, sore though. You've got a pretty good hand on you, Malik." He comments. It would sound genuine to anyone, but Zayn knew he was referring to how hard he was hitting him last night.  And Zayn's face starts to go red. "Didn't know you'd get that angry because of my comment. Won't do that again." Harry mumbles. And God does he feel bad. He tied him up and didn't let him come. 

 "Right. Didn't mean to hit so hard- just lost it after the talk with my parents." Zayn turns his head so he's facing the dining room. Harry carries the two mugs over to the counter and without thinking Zayn rests his head on him, chin on his shoulder while he overlooks his tea and the jar of sugar.  "Two scoops sugar, and a little milk please." Zayn says and he doesn't realize what he's said, until Harry's eyebrows raise and this isn't right at all. He doesn't know what's happening to him but what he does know is that something in him wants to be nicer to Harry, maybe so he won't hate him, and he doesn't know why he cares what Harry thinks of of him suddenly but he just does.

His presence is gone from Harry just as quickly as he says it and he decides distance is best in this situation. "Going soft Malik?" Harry teases when he slides the mug across the marble counter top . _You have no fucking idea.._ "No. 'M tired , too tired to be mean intentionally ." He mumbles. And he just starts drinking to shut himself up. There's a few moments of silence in the kitchen, Harry glancing at the clock because he thinks some of the servants should be starting to get up by now. Zayn just looking around, admiring the new stove they recently got. Its slick black, and he's having a pizza oven installed above it next week. 

 "Right , so do you know how princess Caliana likes her breakfast or should I just make the usual?" Harry asks because as a servant of the palace he has to, but he also hopes he didn't sound too disgusted when he says her name. "Uhm , I think she likes her eggs over hard, and her bacon cooked till it's brown. I'm not too sure. I'm not even sure why she's here." Zayn says the last part on accident but he doesn't regret it once it's out. 

"Your parents want you to get married ." And Zayn nods because he _knows this_. "I know that's why she's here, but like - it's not going to work. I can't marry someone just because they move into the palace . I've got to like , like her personality too. And she's great y'know. Beautiful and smart and she seems fun to be around.. but she wants a fairy tale ending , and she's the type of person who wants hundreds of kids, and wants to go out every single night. Like why can't I find someone who wants one kid, and maybe a dog, and sure we can go out but we can also just stay in and chill on some nights. "  it's really to no one in particular but Harry just happened to be there when he says it. And of course Harry listens, and it's music to his ears really because that means this chick can leave because she's wasting her time . 

"Eggs scrambled right? Salt, cheese,peppa and lil bit of milk?" Harry asks for confirmation . He turns his head around in time to get Zayn nodding his head . He reaches down to pull down the bacon pan. "Turkey or pork?"

"Pork. You been around Peter ?" Zayn's voice goes high like it always does when he's curious about something . "Recently. Been teaching me how to cook. And he told me all your favorites and such so I can learn to make them how you like. " he feels Zayn behind him, and it's calming, somehow. To know that Zayn is here talking to him instead of upstairs talking to Caliana.  It makes his heart beat faster and makes him smile inside. Speak of the devil.

Zayn jumps back and spins around the island so he's on the other side of Harry, just as Caliana walks in, purple robe dragging behind as her as she sleepily rubs at her eyes.  "Morning Zayn." She says calmly, and Harry hopes she ignores his presence. He doesn't want to be submissive to her this morning. She walks around until she's near Harry at the stove, glancing over his shoulders. "Can you make me an omelette please? No egg whites and with cheese." She requests and it's not like Harry even said yes, but he can't exactly say no either. So he just makes her her damn omelette and he hopes it tastes bad and she won't want him cooking her food for him anymore .

He stands over by the door while they eat. Pretending he doesn't hear them laughing and talking and eating and giggling into their hands. Pretends he doesn't notice the way Zayn almost dies from choking because he laughs at something Caliana says that's absolutely hilarious. Because it doesn't affect him. He doesn't care at all. 

\+ 

"Are you done with your work?" Zayn doesn't even knock before he walks into the bathroom. Then again it is his palace , but still, privacy is always nice. Harry 's hands instantly go to his dick at the sight of Zayn. His eyes going wide, even though the bathroom is still steamy, and Zayn probably can't see much. "Really Styles? Have you forgotten that I've already seen you naked ? " Zayn teases, and Harry doesn't like the way he's smirking at him. His hands drop and he reaches over for his towel to dry off. "What are you doing on here?" Harry hisses, making a very futile attempt to tame his hair. 

"You mean what am I doing here? In my palace? In my palace bathroom? " Zayn argues and Harry ignores him because cocky people have never been his thing. "Are you finished with your work?" Zayn repeats. "'Course I am, I can't take a shower until I'm done." Harry groans and really it's ridiculous the way his hands get tangled in his hair. He's like a kid who can't seem to do anything but make messes. 

 "Good. I'm gonna go play footie in an hour. Need a servant to serve me, thought I'd bring you along." Zayn lifts himself up from the chair placed in the bathroom, as he walks over to to the bathroom counter, looking at Harry through his reflection. His hands are in fucking knots, in his curly hair . Zayn brings his hands up and Harry doesn't argue when he starts removing his hands from his hair. "What's footie?"

"S'like soccer. Kicking the black and white ball around thing. " He responds conversationally. surprisingly he manages to get Harry's hands free in less than five minutes , and then he's reaching for a comb and putting a can of hairspray near his head. "Oh. I've got nothing to do so whatever I guess." He looks into the mirror and he frowns at the comb that is being harshly pulled through his hair. "You've never played footie before?" Zayn sounds surprised but why should he? He's been a servant since he was 8, his childhood was taken from him. 

"No." 

"I'll teach you. Its really fun, and it calms me." The comb snaps and Zayn tosses the broken pieces to the floor before grabbing another one.  "What are you doing?" Harry question, only getting a small view of whats going on through the mirror. 

"Tempting to tame your curls. They're like wild." Zayn muses and he runs the comb through another part of his hair. It's helping, a little bit , but honestly Harry needs a hair cut and a good conditioner treatment to get his hair back to normal. Whatever normal for his hair is. 

 "Thanks, but we'll be here all day if you want to tame them. He reaches his hand over to push Zayn's hand away, and he laughs at his attempt. "You did good though." Better than he ever has when he gets out the shower and the stem destroys his hair. He turns slightly and then Zayn's arms are caging him against the bathroom sink. He feels safe like this anyways. Zayn brings his hand up to Harry's face, letting his fingers linger on his cheek. "Be ready in thirty minutes ? And meet me in the foyer?" Zayn says, and with one more long look, he turns around and leaves the room. 

\+ 

"I haven't been on a footie field in ages." Caliana remarks as they walk onto the grassy field. To say that Harry was surprised when he saw Caliana walking down the palace stairs in a white mini skirt and purple v-neck was an understatement . But of course, she just ordered him to bring her shit down to the limo, while she waits for Zayn in the foyer . Harry gives Caliana another dirty look as she skips further onto the field, and perhaps what bothers Harry so much is the fact that he has no reason to hate her. She's absolutely perfect in every way possible. If he was a Prince and was forced to marry, he would marry her. In a heartbeat. He's so into his thoughts he doesn't notice Zayn beside him until he's talking.

"I didn't know she likes footie." He mumbles and Harry was going to play off his irritation, pretend he has no idea what Zayn is talking about. But he's always been a shit liar and its quite obvious he is irritated. "It's alright, I mean it's not like I thought it was just going to be a me and you thing." he confesses and he sounds defeated. That''s _exactly_ what he thought it was going to be.  Zayn breathes through his nose heavily, and sighs. "I'll teach you how to play footie some other time alright?" Zayn bargains and Harry nods his head.

"I promise." He tilts Harry's head up with his finger, looking directly into his beautiful green eyes that seem to distract him from his train of thought.  "I promise." He repeats, and he jogs off to catch up with Caliana. Who is already setting up the field. And what are the odds that she is _extremely_ good at footie and Zayn is extremely good at footie and of course it leads to an intense fight that involves a lot of flirting and touching and eventually Caliana wins the game. And Zayn runs up behind her and pulls her into a tight hug, her mini skirt flying up, revealing her skinny, white legs. She laughs, loud enough that Harry can hear her, and she sounds like the girl every guy dreams of having. 

 And Harry?

Harry just stands there and watches by the trees. Because he's not jealous. He doesn't care. He doesn't even care when Zayn and Caliana stare at each other's eyes for too long. And his blood doesn't boil when Caliana stands on her toes to kiss Zayn's cheek, and reaches for Zayn's hand. To which he gladly accepts. 

Nope.

He does not care.

Doesn't care at all. 


	5. Every Touch Makes Me Love You More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the chapter. the past five chapters have been foreplay leading up to the climax of the story. Which will be happening in Chapter 6. I will try to update soon but it takes a while to write my long ass chapters. I never go more than 8 days without an update though. Anyways, the story is almost over, probably another five or seven chapters.  
> I hope you haven't gotten bored with the story, and sorry if I'm a shit writer. 
> 
> thank you to everyone who left good comments on my last chapter, ily.

 

Harry was never taught much growing up. He didn't have much of a childhood, so he didn't have a mother who told him how to deal with his feelings. He just learned to deal with them on his own terms. Like when he felt angry because some spoiled kid he was working for pushed him on the floor. He wanted so badly to punch the kid in the face, break his nose and make his lip bleed, but he didn't. Because something told him it was wrong, and instead he just and waited for his anger to die down.

 When he was sad it was because he missed his family, and he could not for the life of him, stop the tears from falling down his face. So he just sat there in his bed in the barn and cried, thinking of his mum and his younger sister and God he he missed them. He didn't stop until his owner called him to run his bath, and then after that he had to make the prick dinner. He was so busy that he forget about his family at all, and he figured the best way to deal with that feeling is to forget about it all together.

 But what is he supposed to do about jealousy? As much as he denies it in his head, Harry knows in his heart that he's jealous. Jealous of Caliana and her new relationship with Zayn. Jealous because she is able to just walk up in the palace like she _owns_ the place, and take Zayn's heart. Something Harry has wanted for ages, but could never quite accomplish. And he doesn't know how she does it, but Harry can see the way that they look at each other to know that he is utterly fucked.

 And what Harry doesn't understand is why is Zayn still talking to him? He's got Caliana now, he doesn't need him to be his sex slave anymore, and he doesn't need to even associate with Harry anymore . But he does. Like sometimes on Harry's off days when he's just tired, Zayn will ask what's wrong , and if Harry lies, Zayn will keep asking until he gets the truth. ( Don't even ask how Zayn knows when Harry is lying or telling the truth because really Harry doesn't know).

 "Harry!" Natalie calls, running around the palace, eyes open and determined to find her target. Harry's in the kitchen, cleaning the stove when he hears someone calling his name. Someone that sounds an awful lot like Natalie. "Harry!" The voice cries again, and it sounds irritated, probably tired from repeating themselves.

 Harry lifts his head, dropping the rag into the sink just as he finishes the stove. "In here!" He replies, washing his hands quickly but efficiently.

 Natalie enters the kitchen, eyes wide and out breath. "Prince Malik wants you." She says, leaning against the counter taking in large gulps of air.

 "Alright. Are you okay? Want me to get you some water?" He offers on his way out, looking at his very weak friend. But Natalie declines. He laughs a little anyways because he's been telling Natalie she needs to be running more , but the little lazy bug hasn't left the palace to start.

 Harry takes his slow sweet time going up the stairs anyways. He's in no hurry to go tend to whatever it is that Zayn wants. He knocks anyways, arms folded across his chest as he hears Zayn reply back with a loud and harsh "Come in!" And Harry can't believe his eyes when he sees Zayn entering from the bathroom , an aqua towel wrapped tightly around his waist. His hair is messy, probably just woke up, the little prick has no responsibilities at the moment . Zayn stomps over to his wardrobe in the corner, opening up to reveal silk pieces of clothing stuffed throughout the entire thing.

 "Did you need something sir?" Harry asks from the door, not even looking towards Zayn and the steam that seems to be following him. Zayn throws another shirt to the floor and shakes his head . "Nah, just needed someone to talk to really."  Zayn comments, flicking his eyes between a maroon shirt and a gold one.

 

Harry scoffs, and walks further into the room. This is stupid.  "Look I get it, your majesty. You're rich, powerful, can have anything you want. But do you really have to keep rubbing  it in my face by bringing me here? I mean seriously? Stopping me from doing my work? and you just so happen to be getting out of the bathroom, with your solid gold tub. And I'm just supposed to stand here and watch as your go through your expensive ass shirts and toss them around like they were only a penny? I don't think so. I may not be rich, but I've still got pride in who I am Malik."  And Harry turns on the heels of his shoes to leave.

 But Zayn stops him, reaches an arm out and pulls him his way, until Harry's back is pressed against Zayn's chest. "I didn't call you here for that, really. I didn't even consider that actually . I wanted someone to talk to.But if you're that concerned for your work, then I'll let you get back to it.  Don't want you to get in trouble." Zayn says, and he lets Harry go, facing his closet again. He's seriously contemplating the color shirt he is going to wear today, because they are all the same style.

Is Harry really about to do this? Ditch his work for _Zayn_? Risk facing the wrath of the Queen so he can spend time with the Prince?

 "The olive one. " Harry says, sitting on Zayn's bed, with his legs criss-crossed. He could use a break anyways.

"What was that?" Zayn holds a purple shirt up to his face, looking at himself in the mirror. "The olive one. You should wear the olive one. It really goes with your skin tone." Harry mumbles, watching as Zayn searches for the shirt. He doesn't expect  Zayn to actually listen to him, probably thinks he's too inexperienced to know what he's talking about.

 "Since when are you all about fashion?"

And Harry isn't. Never was. Never will be. Just green looks good on Zayn. Like really good. Harry shrugs his shoulders careless, playing with the sequins on the comforter that seems to be really distracting right now. Zayn slides in the olive green shirt, reaching for a pair or light brown pants to put on. 

 "When's your next free day?" Zayn flicks on his tv, and lays back casually against his pillows, hands back behind his head. Is it just Harry or has Zayn been asking that more?about his schedule? His free time? In fact now that he thinks about it,  Zayn had been really interested in his life, recently.

 "You should know shouldn't you."

Zayn nods his head, clicking his tongue because right. He does control Harry's days off.

He forgot he controls Harry's .. everything.

 "Right. So when do you want a day off? This Thursday? Or perhaps next week sometime? " he doesn't even realize he's doing it, until he looks down and his hands are drawing small circles on Harry's thighs.

 "Why do you keep getting me days off?"

_Because I want to spend more time with you._

 "Dunno, like you're a good worker. You deserve a day from serving my spoiled ass right?" Zayn laughs at the insult, but Harry can hear the bitterness behind it and he hadn't thought about  it at the time, but it probably did hurt Zayn's feelings. He didn't really care at the time though, but the way he says it now, makes him feel like a dick.

 "Why are being nice to me?" Harry tries this time because he wants a direct answer not some bullshit, Zayn's going to make up. .

 Zayn goes silent, hand stops moving on his thigh, as he stares off on the floor, mind racing with excuses besides _I want you to like me_. "Is it a crime to be nice to people now?" He jokes, small smile on his lips.

 "No, but it's you we're talking about, not some random citizen off the streets ." Harry laughs, wants it to sound funny but Zayn takes it to heart. Because that's just wrong, and that hurt.

 "Guess you're right." He goes along with it, pretending it didn't affect him in any way because it really hasn't, just made him a little sad. "Dunno, like I just feel like being nice. You're a good worker,  why would I hate you?"

 "Because I'm hardheaded and I don't listen. "

And there's that. There was that. He was a pain in the ass two weeks ago before Zayn started this whole sex slave thing.  He's been somewhat nicer to Zayn whenever he calls him to his room to get him off. Harry assumes it's because he's seen him when he's in his most vulnerable state, and arguing with Zayn isn't any fun anymore.

 "You've been better. Guess my punishment thing is working ain't it?"

"Nah, bit rubbish actually." Harry tosses a piece of lint towards Zayn and his eyes scrunch up in confusion, as he stares at it. He probably hasn't seen a piece of lint in his entire life, poor soul.  "Watch it, or I'll have to spank you again." Zayn threatens, and although he probably didn't mean for that to happen, Harry stops laughing and the atmosphere goes from funny to serious. Harry just waits, waits for Zayn to muster up the courage to ask the question he knows he's had since he spanked him.

 "So it's a thing for you?", Zayn isn't even looking him in the face when he's asking. Staring off at his carpet like its the most interesting thing in the world. Like white carpet has got hippie designs on it or animal print.

 "What is?"

 Playing dumb is always smart, always the right way to go in these situations.

Zayn does look at him now, eyebrows raised. "Really Styles?"

 "Like, I guess it is. I wasn't ever spanked growing up so I wouldn't really know . But like, I think I just liked the idea of being good for you, and I failed , and you punished me and it was really, really hot." Harry's eyes close, thinking back to the other day. When he opens them they are watery and red, and he's turned on. Zayn bites down on his tongue to keep the words _"I wanna suck you off."_ From slipping out of his mouth. Because be can deal with this. He can deal with Harry's kink, if it makes him like this.

 "What else? Like turns you on?", Zayn 's hand moves again, getting dangerously close to Harry's dick that is starting to show through his pants. He scoots back s little, watching as Zayn's hand lands on his calf.  Safe territory.

 "I don't know.  Like I like having my nipples touched, and I like getting fingered and fucked. They aren't really kinky, but I haven't tried much y'know?" He laughs awkwardly because he wants to ask Zayn what he thinks will turn him on.

 "Me either like, I've not done much besides jerk off. Like it felt really good when your started.. touching other places." Somehow Zayn's hand ends up somewhere near his legs again, and Harry doesn't move, closing his eyes as he tips his head back and enjoys the feeling of Zayn's fingers on his leg.

 He runs his hands further up, fingers dancing lightly over Harry's dick as it hardens through his pants. Zayn doesn't miss the way Harry's breathing starts getting heavier, like it always does when he's getting turned on. "You're so desperate for it aren't you?" Zayn teases lightly, and Harry's almost too dazed to answer.

"Me? Coming from the guy who asks for sex twice a day, three times a week." Harry brings his hand to his pants, helping Zayn pull them off .

 "I'm 19, it's only normal for me to be horny -"

 "But it's like it's never enough. Like you're never satisfied. Like you need more than just my hand to satisfy you?" Harry questions and he notices the way Zayn's eyes go big, and he swallows a lump in his throat. He can see Zayn's face turning red through half lidded eyes, and he breaks out into a large Cheshire smirk, because no. _No fucking way._ "It isn't is it?", Harry interrogates and Zayn's hand is pushing gently on Harry's boner through his boxers. Teasing him but not enough that it's distracting. "A simple wank isn't enough for you is it? You need more? What about a blowjob? That satisfy you Prince Malik? " Harry's hips thrust up when Zayn pushes on a particularly sensitive area.

 Zayn doesn't answer his eyes going to his pillows, because he doesn't have an answer. All he knows is that every time he gets done wanking, he's still horny, his cock gets hard twenty minutes later. That one blowjob, it was good, hell it was amazing. But it didn't satisfy him. He still felt fucking needy and he's been tempted to go to a doctor and see what the problem is.

 Zayn tries to turn the attention off him, his fingers tips lightly going to the waistband of his boxers , to pull them down, but Harry. Harry who's always been a little too clever for his own good, grips his wrist in his hand. "Come on answer me." He probes, and Zayn looks like a little embarrassed child, avoiding the situation. That's what he's good at, avoiding things. "I can't. Like I don't know the answer to that. All I know is that I'm still horny afterwards and I don't know how to fix it Harry." Zayn whines. Harry tries not to laugh. The situation isn't hilarious, the fact that he knees what Zayn needs is. "Want me to help you fix it? I know how." Harry brings one finger up to his chin, pushing his head up so he has to look at him in the eyes. He just nods. "No. Tell me."

 "Fix it. Please, help me. " he mumbles, and Harry groans because he sounds beautiful when he begs. He moves around so he's on his knees on the bed. "Lay back." And Zayn obeys, resting his head on the pillows. Harry wants to kiss him. God does he want to kiss him . He doesn't know why but Zayn has his eyes closed and he's really just perfect. So perfect he can't help but lean in, wanting to feel his lips on his. "Are you going to kiss me?", Zayn asks, eyes still tightly closed but the ends of his mouth are quirking up. "Or are you just gonna admire my face some more?"

This fucking Prince might be the death of him.

 "A lite bit of both." He replies and Zayn can sense he's close because he can feel Harry's breath on his lips. Smells a lot like mint.

 "Fine by me but-"

 "You talk too much." Harry whispers quickly and he presses his lips against Zayn's. Zayn doesn't respond for a bit, but he finally does when he feels Harry's hands go to his hips. And now they are really into it, whining and groaning with how desperate they are to feel something. Feel each other.

 

 Zayn starts to get needy , letting Harry's legs slip between his legs so he can easily roll his hips on his cock. He tries to keep going, trying to keep his control from Harry's tongue, but the moment his cock hits Harry's cock, he's done. "Fuck!", he moans, dropping his head back. Harry glances up, reaching his hands down to undo Zayn's pants while he's momentarily distracted. "You want this? You want me?" Harry kisses at Zayn's ear slowly, trailing his lips down the side of his neck, and kissing his collarbones.

 "Yeah.. yeah want you s' bad." Zayn pants , closing his eyes because he can't look at Harry like this. Not when he's seconds from feeling vulnerable. He can't look at Harry, looking at him naked because it's too much for him to handle, takes everything in him not to cover himself up with his hands.

His lips kiss down his chest, until they find their way to his dick, already red and hard in his pants. He wants to suck him off, God does he want to, but he knows that not what Zayn needs tonight. So instead he grabs his dick, relishing in Zahn's moan, and kisses his tip lightly, teasing it with his tongue a little bit, before his lips start heading south.

He can feel Zayn's head shoot up when his lips pressed against his balls.

"What are you doing ?" He demands but he sounds too weak to take seriously. Harry looks up at him, shrugs his shoulders like he doesn't know. But he does. And Zayn does too when he see him lift a finger into his mouth. "Oh no. You're not going to finger me. No I told you, nothing ever goes near my ass", folding his arms over his chest, stubbornly. And Harry should've known this was going to take a lot more convincing .

"You want me to help you right? I'm trying here but you have to trust me." Harry says, fingers still in his mouth.

Zayn shakes his head. "No. I can't- no nothing up the ass please . I -I don't want it, I-" 

Harry kisses him again, harder this time, tongue pushing in between his lips. Zayn relaxes into it easily, eyes closing and body collapsing on his bed. He brings his hands up to wrap around Harry's neck, pulling him closer when he moans into his mouth. And Harry notices he likes this. Kissing. It's something easy, it calms Zayn and figures now is as good as time as any to try it.

 He breaks his hands off of Zayn's waist, trailing it down his stomach and over to his perineum . It flexes instantly as Harry attempts to push his finger in. Zayn's lips stop moving, eyes opening , and he looks down in between their bodies. Harry can sense the protest on the tip of his tongue.

"Kiss me." Harry says, pushing his lips against Zayn's again to distract him from what he's trying to do. And it works for the most part, until Zayn pulls his head away to give him room to kiss his neck.

 Harry tries again, pushing his finger in a little more, but on instinct , Zayn's body tenses at any sign of an intrusion near his ass. Harry kisses near his collarbones, moving downward to suck a little mark to the point where no one but Zayn can see."Need you to relax.", Harry murmurs in between kissing his neck.  Soft sweet whispers against Zayn's skin.

 "I can't. I don't- I can't Harry. I fucking can't. " Zayn whines, huffs out a large exhausted breathe and it all clicks on Harry's head like a fucking 100 watt light bulb.

_Zayn's scared._

And Harry's worked for Zayn for 10 years, and not once has he ever seen Zayn been scared of anything. Or anyone. But, Harry can tell by the way Zayn's body keeps tensing, that he's afraid. And now Harry really has to finger Zayn because he's determined to break this fear. How ridiculous is it that Zayn's scared of getting fingered?

 "Alright. I got an idea." Harry lets Zayn's body go, ignoring his whine of protest, and he brings his face to Zayn's dick, eyes glancing up to Zayn for permission. And yeah. He can do this. He grabs his dick in his hand, and flicks his tongue over the tip, teasing him a bit.  Zayn's hips buck, and Harry takes that as his cue to start bringing his fingers to Zayn's hole again.

 He pushes his mouth down further, taking Zayn's too into his mouth. He licks over the spot that has Zayn mewling, and Harry laughs to himself when Zayn brings his hand up to his mouth. Zayn relaxes enough for Harry to push the tip of his finger in, smiling to himself because this is working. Zayn goes rigid and Harry stops immediately looking up. "You're good. You're good. Relax for me." Harry says, bringing his mouth back to Zayn dick to suck him off some more. Zayn legs open up a little more, eyebrows scrunched because he doesn't know whether he should relax and enjoy the blowjob, or get rid of the thing trying to get into his ass.

 "Harry. Hurts." Zayn cries, biting down on his bottom lip.

 "I know. " Harry shushes him, pushing his finger in further . "You're doing so good for me. So good." Harry assures him. And Zayn doesn't want to stop because he wants to be good for Harry, doesn't want to disappoint him for some strange reason.

"Harry-" Zayn says, but this time for a different reason. His voice lighter. Harry brings his other hand up from the bed, playing with Zayn's balls as he rubs his thumb over his perineum , that he knows will make Zayn whimper.

Zayn doesn't know what Harry is doing, but it feels good, good enough but he still feels pain.

 "You're so tight Zayn. So good. Fuck you're amazing." Harry praises, and Zayn's hands clench tighter in the sheets by his side because he likes that. Likes it when Harry tells him how good he is being for him.

 "Fuck." Harry sucks on his cock a little bit more, pressing his tongue on his slit , that has Zayn's hips bucking up into nothing. He adds a second finger alongside the first, only looking up when Zayn groans deeply.

 "You good?"

 "Yeah. Good. Just, keep going ." Zayn grits and Harry does, finds it impossible not to when Zayn is being so good for him. He fucks him slowly, but confidently, letting Zayn know that he knows what he's doing. Zayn just moans , grinds his ass in Harry fingers because he can't help it, and Harry doesn't mind .

 "Feel good?" Harry questions. And Zayn's so relaxed he can add a third finger. His middle finger (always longer than the others the little fucker) barely skims his prostate but it's enough to have Zayn keening.

 "Harry." Zayn repeats breathily.

So he does it again. Presses on his prostate with more force this time, and Zayn's whole body tenses and he cries out, hands moving quickly to grab onto something . His body is sweaty, and he feels overheated and so close to coming but not close enough.

 "Harry- like can you-" he doesn't know what he wants just something that will make him come soon, because he needs to. His dick is so hard it's painful.

"Can I ....?" He doesn't stop moving his fingers inside of Zayn, just slows them down to a pace where Zayn isn't distracted by them.

 "I need to come." Is all he says, all he can say really. But to Harry that is more than enough and then his fingers are hitting that spot again inside of Zayn. Over and over again his voice gets hoarse and his fingers ache from holding the sheets so tight. Zayn's going to come.

Harry hits that spot again, his other hand still playing with his balls and Harry chooses now to kiss right on his stomach, and yeah he's going to come. "Harry- I'm close. God I can't just - I need to come. Can I come?" Zayn begs, so softly Harry almost doesn't hear him, but he does. And he's surprised because why can't Zayn just come?

"Harry, please can I come? I have to- need to please? Please please?" Zayn begs again, whines getting louder and voice getting weaker as Harry continues to finger him, play with his dick a little more and he guesses that Zayn is serious.

"You can come for me." Harry says, kisses his stomach once more and he feels it when Zayn's cock starts to shoot out come without being touched.

 And Harry grabs it quickly, jerking him off through the rest of his orgasm while all Zayn can do is moan Harry's name. Over and over like a sweet song. A word he's so fond of, he says it likes it means something good .

 

 When Zayn opens his eyes from the best orgasm of his life, Harry isn't there. He doesn't know what happened, or how long he was out for, but he is sad that Harry isn't here beside him in his soft, Persian bed.

He looks at the dried come on his stomach, and stands up to get in the shower, enjoying the hot water on his skin."Harry." He whispers to himself because to him Harry does mean _something_. It's the name of the servant that makes him do the craziest things and has been making Zayn feel like he's losing himself recently.

 

+

Caliana is in the living room when Zayn walks downstairs, big smile on his face. He knees Harry's busy, but like he was hoping to catch him to tell him to stop by later on tonight. "Caliana. Hi." He says and he hopes he doesn't sound too awkward, too out of place.

 Caliana sets her book down, taking her reading glasses off and runs a hand through her soft brown hair. She smiles brightly, white teeth shining , and the corner of her red lips go up. Zayn's captivated, can't help but be when she is so _beautiful_.

 He's so incredibly fucked.

 "Hi." She greets him first, moving over to make room for Zayn, and he gladly accepts the offer, sitting crossed leg on the couch, his knee touching Caliana's calf.

"Hey. What were ya reading?" Zayn reaches over to grab her book, before she can give him a proper answer, eyebrows raising at the title, and his fingers grip the leather tighter in his hand.

_How to rule a country Volume 1_

When he looks up, Caliana's face goes red, her pale skin making the red bright and vibrant. "My mother wants me to read at least one chapter a day. It's stupid I know, but she's concerned about me and ruling the country-"

 "I thought you said you didn't want to rule ?" Zayn's  hand makes their way to Caliana's and he doesn't even think twice before he's fitting his fingers in between hers. And she doesn't pull away, likes the feeling of Zayn's soft, soft hands.

 "I don't. But I haven't told my mother that, and I don't know how she'll react. She might just make me rule anyways. Whether I want to or not. I'd make a horrible Queen. " Caliana's head falls back, hitting the pillows on the couch. Her eyes close slowly, and Zayn's thumb starts to draw little circle on her hands. She seems tensed, and he wants to relax her. 

 "You'd make a great Queen. " Zayn mumbles , more to himself but it's just a bonus that Caliana hears it and she giggles softly into the room. She sounds like a nervous teen laughing at a lame joke someone made. 

 Harry walks into the living room and he pretends he doesn't see them. Pretends he doesn't see Caliana and Zayn looking at each other for a long period of time, pretends he doesn't hear her laugh at whatever Zayn's said. And it can't be tat funny because Zayn isn't much of a comedian. 

 He goes into the kitchen and starts running the water from the tap and taking out pans from the cupboard. It's just his luck that the new addition to the remodeled kitchen is this window that looks right out into the living room . On any other occasion, Harry would've loved it, would like to see the fire burning as he cleans the kitchen after dinner. But now this window is giving him the perfect, hd, view of Zayn and Caliana from here. 

 From here though, he can see more than just their heads. Can see that Zayn's whispering in her ear, something that's gotta be pretty damn hilarious, and that Zayn's fingers are entwined with hers. Soft small white fingers mixed with tan, muscular fingers.

 and it's no wonder Zayn would want her. She's gorgeous. Perfect even.

He almost wishes he has the power to walk into the room and tell Caliana to get her hands off of Zayn because he's for _Harry_. Not for _her_.

 He doesn't. 

He instead, walks out there and tries not to roll his eyes as he clears his throat to get their attention. "Your mum has requested your presence Prince Malik." Harry says, eyes on the floor because he's an awful liar and he wants Zayn to believe him.

 

Zayn nods, and turns to Caliana. "See you at dinner." And he kisses her, fucking kisses her right there on the lips, in front of Harry. Like he's not even _there,_ like he doesn't exist. Like Harry _hadn't_ fingered him three fucking hours ago. Like he's just the oh so innocent prince, who has a thing for this girl. 

 It's like someone one threw a needle through Harry's heart; painful but he's still standing, not dead yet. Zayn lifts himself from the couch, and starts towards the doorway, heading for the stairs. And Harry catches up with him, pushes him forward , so that Zayn's trips over his own feet and falls on the marble floors, landing on his ass. He hopes it hurt. "Harry! What the hell are you doin?" Zayn demands, brushing himself off as he stands up .

 

"What am I doing? I don't know Zayn what am I doing ? A better question is probably what are you doing? " Harry bursts, pent up anger from the other day finally coming out. Right there in the hall. And he doesn't even care if Caliana can hear them. He wishes Caliana would hear them, because he'd be glad to tell her that Prince Malik is fucking gay. 

 "Shh. Lower your voice." Zayn's eyes look up toward the stairs warily. But Harry's too worked up to just shut the fuck up and be _quiet_.

It pisses Harry off even more, because why does Zayn care what Caliana thinks. Because he cares about her, that's why. "Why so Caliana doesn't hear us? God, we don't want her knowing what we've been up to the past couple of weeks, now do we ? Don't want her to know that you're -"

Zayn claps a hand over Harry mouth, and slams him up against a nearby wall. He forgot how strong Zayn actually was. 

 "Shut . Up." Zayn says slowly, voice deeper than usual, and that means he's serious. He grabs Harry's hand and drags him off to some door, closing the stupid thing behind them as he flicks on the light and Harry looks around at his surroundings to find out that they are in the coat closet, fur coats surrounding them on all sides.

 "What the fuck is your problem Harry? And you better have a damn good answer because I will fucking punish you if you don't ." Zayn warns and Harry hadn't thought about what he's done until now, because he doesn't know if jealousy will be a good enough excuse to save his ass.

 "I-I- shit I'm sorry. I just lost it. Between seeing you and her the other day and now on the couch I just- I'm sorry." Harry apologizes, but he knows its not going to be enough. Sometimes his jealousy just gets the best of him, can you blame him for that?

 Zayn's rubs a hand over his eyes, not quite understanding  for a minute or so, until he does. "Me and her? You mean Caliana?" He answers with a small laugh. "You're jealous of Caliana and I?" Zayn's smile gets bigger , little crinkles by his eyes as he cherishes the moment.

 Harry's face goes a darker shade of red and he clears his throat. "'M not, I'm not jealous. I just- it's been hard watching you with her when your screwing around with me. Its not fair to her." Harry mumbles and he almost slips and asks _"What are doing?"_

 "You're jealous." Zayn declares with finality, avoiding the part about it not being fair to Caliana.  He kisses Harry's cheek and pulls away. "And that's alright honestly. Kinda cute if I'm honest." Zayn kisses Harry just below his ear, running his hands over Harry's chest. He enjoys jealous Harry, finds him entertaining.

 "I'm not jealous." Harry mutters, eyes closing, because Zayn's lips feel amazing on his neck. He brings his hands around Zayn's back, rolling his hips up a little when Zayn's thigh easily slides between his legs . His lips are so distracting, and Harry can't focus because he's supposed to be mad.

 "You're cute when you're jealous." Zayn says again, amused that the word jealous sets Harry off. He makes his way down Harry's chest, stopping around his nipples. And Harry's so _gone_ it's ridiculous.

His eyes are closed, and he's humping Zayn's leg naturally, not even thinking straight because all he's aware of is the fact that his dick is hard. And Zayn knows what he's doing, knows that he's distracting Harry from his anger.He kisses him again, from his ear to his nipples, listening intently as Harry's breathing gets rougher, and his hips start moving on his leg. He doesn't mind, doesn't mind that he's giving himself up for Harry because if he's honest watching Harry get himself off on his thigh is so fucking hot. 

 Harry's head hits the Queen's mint coat , and he's relaxing into it, grinding his hips harder and faster than before. But it's not enough. He needs something more to get him off. God bless Zayn who must realize this because he brings a hand up to pinch one of Harry's nipples.

"Zayn!" Harry squeaks, biting down on his  bottom lip instantly to keep himself quiet.

 "You've got sensitive nipples too huh?" Zayn teases weakly, and Harry smirks at that because of course Zayn would remember the little comment he made that one time Harry was helping him get off.

Harry nods, hissing when Zayn does it again, because the way Zayn touches him is completely different from the way he touches himself , and he likes the way Zayn touches him better. Harry gives Zayn's thigh a particularly hard thrust when Zayn brings his tongue to his other nipple, while he's still pinching the other one. And yeah, he can get off like _this._ His hips start to find a rhythm , rubbing harder on Zayn's thigh.

"Fuck.. Zayn. " Harry moans because he's getting closer to his orgasm. He's sweating in the hot closet, and he feels like he's wearing too much , but he doesn't care.

 Zayn stops playing with Harry's nipples at the sound of his name, somehow managing to keep the moan he almost let out inside. He recognizes the way Harry's hand is clenching by his sides, how how breathing has gotten tougher, and how fast his hips are going. He's close.

"You gonna come? Come in your pants ?" Zayn whispers in his ear, sucking a small mark on Harry's neck.

 "I wonder what would happen if Caliana came in here?" Zayn starts and Harry almost loses his boner at the mention of her name. "If she walks in looking for her coat and she saw you getting off on just my thigh. So desperate for me." 

Harry's right there, so close to the edge, he just need one little push because Zayn's hands feel _amazing._

"I wonder what she would say if she saw you riding my thigh like a slut, and realize that I'm _yours._ "

Somewhere between Zayn's voice getting rougher like when he smokes, and what Zayn just said, does it for Harry. He's coming in his pants, whimpering over and over again. His hands grabbing Zayn's clothes and he almost tears them at the force of his orgasm. He's never come so hard in his life. 

Zayn didn't mean to say it, didn't even mean it because he's not Harry's, but it got him off, distracted him like he wanted it to, so the details don't matter. He lets Harry's hold into him as he tries to catch his breath, heart hammering through his chest. 

and when Harry looks into Zayn's pretty hazel eyes, he almost dies of affection for him. He hadn't realized how deep he was in until now. "You wanna go play some footie?" Zayn offers, and Harry couldn't be happier. 

+

"Alright, so the goal is to get this ball into the net. Try kicking it." Zayn puts a black and white ball in front of Harry's feet, and he steps aside. Harry's gives the best he's got, kicking the ball but it hurts his toes and the ball goes more to the right than straight ahead. "Ya hafta keep ya foot straight. Try again." Zayn puts the ball at Harry's feet again, and he keeps his foot straight and kicks. He gets better results this time, but the ball still curves. Harry's head drops in shame. 

"Its okay. We'll work on it. Here, lets turn your body a little bit." Harry tries not to faint when Zayn put his hands on his hips and adjusts his position a little bit more. Keeping his foot straight, he gives the ball a hard kick. It goes straight this time, and it almost goes into the net, only his kick didn't have enough force so it didn't go far enough. "Lets try again." Zayn suggests, jogging away to retrieve the ball. Harry watches, a smalls smile on his lips as he watch Zayn kick the stupid thing around a little. He looks happy, and that alone is enough to make Harry happy. 

He doesn't know what they are. Doesn't know what they are even doing because he's sure this punishment thing has become more than that. But it doesn't matter, because its moments like these, moments like these that make Harry forget Caliana even exists. 

All he sees is Zayn. Just Zayn and him. Not a Prince and his servant, or royalty and peasant. Two humans, laughing and enjoying each other's company. And Harry knows this won't last forever. Not when Zayn's mother wants him to marry a beautiful, educated princess.  He knows that he may not end up with Zayn in the end,  but for now he'll pretend he's got a chance. 


	6. You're just full of surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy the chapter.!  
> updating soon I promise.   
> glad everyone is loving the story so far.   
> ily.

"You and Caliana seem to be getting on well?" The Queen says at breakfast one morning. She's been keeping a close eye on Zayn and Caliana and she is absolutely _impressed_ with the chemistry they have. She's perfect for him. Zayn shrugs , swallowing a piece of bacon. It's not that he hasn't noticed how much has changed between the two of them. He has. And he'd be lying if he said he hasn't fallen for her over the past week or so. But he'd also be lying if he said he didn't fall for Harry as well. And he knows it's _fucked up_ , but is it bad that he wants them both? He wants to marry Caliana and control the country with her, but he also wants to love Harry and keep him around for the fun stuff.The kissing, the festivals, fairs.. he wants to take Harry everywhere with him, and do everything with him.

"I guess so yeah." He takes a sip from his tea, and averts his eyes from his mother. He isn't ready to have this conversation. He doesn't think he'll ever be ready to have this conversation, because he doesn't know what to do . Doesn't know who he wants more. "What are you waiting for then? Are you going to propose?" The Queen says, an eyebrow arching deviously. And Zayn almost chokes his omelette because what the- no he's not going to propose. He hasn't thought of that , well he has, but he's never thought of for more than five minutes because then his brain starts to over think and he's overwhelmed with decisions.

"Dunno, I haven't thought much of it." He says, and he hopes his mother will get the hint to drop the subject and let it go. Then someone walks through the door and into the kitchen wearing a long white button down, and brown slacks. Harry enters the dining room, with a silver tray, and he puts their empty dishes on it, starts cleaning up around them as they finish their breakfast. And Zayn, Zayn can't take his eyes off of Harry as he works, putting his own dishes on the tray when Harry comes over to retrieve them. And The Queen notices because Zayn _never_   helps the servants with anything, never gives them a second glance. But he hasn't taken his eyes off of him since he's entered the the room. "Where is Caliana?" The Queen asks, and Zayn can see Harry's jaw clench instantly.

He wants to kiss him until his jealousy goes away. "Zayn?" The Queen says when Zayn doesn't answer her right away. "Oh uhm, I don't know. Sleeping I think ." Zayn mumbles, and he's just about to get up when Caliana walks in, dressed in a blouse and a little white mini skirt that makes her legs look amazing. Her hair is up today, lips stained with a little red, and Zayn thinks she's wearing eyeliner because it's a little darker under her eyes, but not scary, if anything it's sexy. And it's just Zayn's luck when Harry walks out with a broom to sweep the floor. His eyes land on Caliana, looking gorgeous as ever and Zayn can practically feel the jealousy erupting from Harry's body. Oh god. This is just _great._

"Caliana! We were just talking about you, please sit." The Queen motions for Caliana to take a seat next to Zayn and his face lights up when she sits down. He can't help it, honestly.  "Hi." She's shy, but it's just enough for Zayn to hear her, and respond back with a weak and shy greeting. "Are you hungry? Harry here can make you something ." The Queen suggests, eyeing Harry from the corner of her eye. He feels uncomfortable , under all the staring, he knows everyone is looking at him now. Caliana barely nods before the Queen is sending Harry off with her hand, telling him to make a bacon sandwich. And Harry leaves without a second to waste because he can tell something's wrong.

The Queen has never been so rude to Harry because he's one of the best , and he doesn't know what he's done to piss her off, but being on her bad side is bad. _Very very bad._ "So Caliana, how are you and Zayn?" Her voice sounds like it's gotten louder, and Harry can't help but hear them. . His blood starts to boil. He hears her laugh, that giggly , girly laugh, that Zayn's heard dozens of times , and his self confidence goes down again. Must he be reminded of Zayn's girlfriend, or girl or whatever she is to him.

"We're fine. Zayn is such a doll," _He's such a doll._ Harry mimics under his breath as he flips the bacon in the pan. Zayn's not a doll, he's not made from fucking _porcelain._

"That's wonderful news. You two make the cutest couple." And Harry's heart squeezes because there is no way the Queen knows he isn't there listening. It's like she _wants_ Harry to hear them. He finishes her breakfast quickly, and serves it. Mumbling something about enjoy your meal before he stands by the kitchen door. And it's brief, the eye contact they make. Harry looks up and the Queen is looking at him, directly into his eyes, and Harry _sees it_. Sees the mischief in her eyes and understands the knowing smile on her face.

She looks away, but it's a second too late because the wheels in Harry's head start turning and he _gets it_. Gets why  she went from nice to cruel in seconds . She knows. Knows about Harry and Zayn. And when the Queen looks between Harry and Zayn briefly ,  that _really_ confirms it.  Harry feels sick, and caught and ashamed all at once, and he wishes he could tell Zayn because he knows something's about to happen, and it's not going to be good.

"So have you two thought about marriage?" And there it goes. _The final bomb._ Harry wants to fucking die. Wants the floor to swallow him up, because the mood in the atmosphere has changed drastically and he can't do anything but stand there and listen, pretend it doesn't bother him. Because it shouldn't. He shouldn't give two shits about Caliana and Zayn . Zayn clears his throat, glances at Caliana briefly . "We haven't said much about it mum." Zayn says .

That should be it, anyone can tell that Zayn doesn't want to talk about it anymore. "Oh? So is marriage in the near future?" And she continues on. And Harry gets it now. She's rubbing them in his face, rubbing the fact that Zayn will never want Harry, and he'll marry Caliana. And it hurts Harry so much, he starts to choke , because this is impossible.

Harry watches as Zayn and Caliana exchange looks, and she looks up, looking at the Queen with a bright, live, smile. "We haven't spoken much about it, but we are saying yes. There's a possibility." Oh god, he can't take this anymore.  "May I be excused?" Harry asks weakly, he's not even sure if anyone hears him, but when he looks up everyone is looking at him with these confused expressions. Including the Queen, and man can she fake. "Please, I've got use to the bathroom." He clarifies, which is only half the truth, and they can't deny him his bathroom privileges. So the King nods, waves him off before directing everyone's attention back to the table and some conversation about Caliana's home.

Harry runs, is better word, to the bathroom, knows that Zayn's looking at him because he knows, exactly why he's leaving the room. And the sad part is, Zayn doesn't come running after him like Harry wants him too. He doesn't open the bathroom door and hold him while running his fingers over his hands and telling him that's everything is going to be alright. That he doesn't want Caliana and he wants Harry instead. That he'll do _anything_ just to keep him. But after five minutes, Harry gives up the fact that Zayn is coming. He's probably at the dinner table telling corny jokes to Caliana.

+

Harry doesn't look up when the door to the servant quarters open. It's been a long day, and after throwing up this morning, the Queen insisted he take the rest of the day off to get better. She'd said it with a little snide smirk, and tight teasing voice but Harry couldn't be happier for the offer. Niall's on the other bed, talking to some relative(his mom maybe ?) because _unlike_ Harry , Niall wasn't kidnapped in the middle of the night to be taken to a palace in Arabia to serve a young prince.

"Niall? Could you do me a favor and go get my laundry from the washroom?" Harry hears Zayn ask, and he does register that Zayn asks this time instead of demanding. Harry glances at Niall to see that he's just as surprised as Harry is, because Zayn asked first. But he's more than happy to oblige and he leaves immediately, phone still tucked under his ear. They don't say anything for a long time. And Harry honestly  wishes Zayn would just leave, he's not in the mood to hear any bullshit Zayn has to say. He's not in the mood to talk to anyone for the rest of the night except Niall, really. He doesn't want to look up, doesn't want to acknowledge that Zayn is there so he continues reading his book, and doesn't speak until he hears Zayn moving towards him.

His bed dips, a little, and he can say Zaynms tan hand out the corner of his eyes. "Are you feeling better ?" Zayn's asks lightly and Harry can't believe that's how's he's starting this conversation. "Yeah. Just needed a rest is all. Must've eaten something bad this morning for breakfast." Harry lies, and Zayn chuckles. "I'll have to clean out the fridge tomorrow-

"I'm not an idiot Harry." Zayn interrupts, voice sounding bitter and rude. 

"Never said you were." Harry teases.

 "You must think I am if you honestly think I'm going to believe that for a second. Stomach virus my ass." Harry doesn't have anything to say to that, so he keeps his mouth shut. Turning the page in his book, even though he didn't finish reading the previous page. "I don't know why she brought it up. We've never said anything to her." And Harry's heart cringes when Zayn mentions him and Caliana as we've. Like they are one. "She knows. What we've been doing." Harry tells him. But Zayn shakes his head, laughs a little bit: "There's no way. I didn't tell her anything."

"She knows Zayn. She looked right at me before she asked about the marriage thing. And she had this look in her eye, like she knew, knew exactly what we were doing. She knows Zayn. Trust me." And Zayn does. Because it doesn't make sense that his mom would just bring up marriage out of the blue, and Harry just _happened_ to be there at the time, almost like she wanted to get a reaction out of him. "Oh. You left because of that. " And it's not a question. It's a statement. Harry doesn't even feel like he needs to confirm it, because clearly Zayn knows. He just sighs heavily, and runs a hand through his already greasy and messy hair and this is the first time, in forever Harry has seen him like this.

Without hair gel, contacts, makeup or whatever it is that Zayn does to get all pretty for the day. "We should stop. " Harry barely gets out, but he doesn't regret saying it. Zayn's head shoots up immediately and his eyes go big because he doesn't think he's heard Harry right? "Stop what?" Zayn decides to play dumb, because when is that ever a wrong move? Harry laughs darkly and Zayn thinks to himself , _now_. Now is a stupid time to play dumb when Harry is mad.

"Stop whatever the fuck this is. Whatever the fuck were doing! Before someone gets hurt!" Harry barks. "... before I get hurt." he admits quietly, defeated and it's then that he realizes that there was _never_ a chance, and this situation is his fault because he shouldn't have fallen for Zayn like he has. "How would you get hurt?" Zayn asks, confused and Harry wants to punch him. Has he really been so focused on _her_ that he hasn't noticed what he's been doing to Harry?  "Like you don't fucking know! Don't act like you don't know that I've fallen in love with you, Zayn." Harry barks, and it shocks Zayn. He gets off the bed like it's contagious, and scratches his neck nervously. Because he didn't actually know. He knew that he fell for Harry and Caliana, and he doesn't know who he wants more. But he didn't know Harry wanted him . Not like that anyways. And he doesn't know what to do because this makes his decision even harder.

"Let me make it up to you? There's a festival next week, ancient Arabian tradation. Be my date?" Zayn says and when Harry looks at him he almost dies at the look of hope Zayn has in his eyes. He can't say no to _that_. "Yeah alright. But no funny shit Malik. I don't want to serve you and your fiancé." Harry says and he means it as a joke, but Zayn doesn't laugh along with him. His eyebrows just go up, but he brushes it off with a small smile and a snap of his fingers. "Right. It's Thursday so be ready by six." And Zayn walks over to the door, opening it slowly. He turns around to give Harry a genuine , cute smile, and then the door shuts closed.  Harry goes to sleep with this heavy feeling in his heart because maybe Zayn Malik does love him after all.

+

To say that Harry is _excited_ is an understatement. He's fucking ecstatic is what he is. And all the workers have noticed. Harry who's usually grumpy in the morning, wakes up and does his work with the _biggest_ fucking smile anyone's ever seen. Harry who usually complains that Zayn makes him do extra work, just laughs cutely when he gets the request and does it without another word. He's even nice to Caliana. Doing everything she asks and even though her voice and everything else about her still bothers him, he does it without a frown anyways.

Zayn's seem to take the most notice on Harry's behavior too.  He doesn't have the time to ask him about it though, he's been busy. Preparing for this festival and all that. He calls Harry in on Tuesday night to bring him a cup of tea before he destroys himself. The finishing touches are almost done, and everything should be good and ready by Thursday. Harry, with this huge smile, knocks on Zayn's office door, before he just walks in, placing his tea cup on the coaster like he's been doing the entire week. "Thanks love. " Harry's smile just gets wider , and he turns to leave the room when Zayn says "What's got you? All happy this week?" And Harry guesses he could use a break before he goes to bed tonight, since clearly Zayn is up for conversation right now.

He takes a seat on Zayn's desk, pushing aside some papers , to make a space for himself. "Dunno. Probably the festival." Zayn smiles with his tongue between his teeth. It's Harry favorite smile if he's honest. "A festival has  got you all jumping around like you just got the best blowie of ya life?" Zayn questions and he takes another sip of his tea. Harry has learned exactly how Zayn wants it, and he's happy because Le-Ann has been busy with his mom and Caliana all week. "I've never been to one, is all. I've always wanted to go to one though. Used to see them in advertising magazines and stuff when i was younger in England. Used to be readin them at the counters while my mum made breakfast, and then she'd yell at me to put them away because it's time to eat. I've always wanted to go to one though, wanna ride a Ferris wheel and eat fucking candy and dance my ass off. And it all looked amazing and my mom promised she'd take me that year, on my 9th birthday ." Harry finishes and he knows Zaynms tempted to ask what happened but he doesn't . Can tell Harry doesn't want to talk about it but the way he turns his head towards the ceiling.

"Oh. Well good it's your first then. Glad you'll spend it with me." And Harry thinks Zayn's sounds pleased, because he's glad he gets to spend it with Zayn too. He thinks briefly that maybe that's why he's been so happy. Because it's just going to be him and Zayn.

+

Harry's jitters hasn't died down on Wednesday either. In fact they increase on Thursday, and he's in his room picking out something decent to wear when he gets a knock on the servants door. Natalie gets up to answer it, and Harry turns when he hears a shocked little gasp emit from her. He leans a little to his left and he makes out one hazel eye, and he knows it's Zayn. Why Natalie acted like he was killer? Harry has no clue, but he starts to frown when Zayn tells Natalie something and then she goes and grabs Niall's hand , leading him out the room. The door closes and the lock is turned and Harry is suddenly scared because why did he lock the door?

"Everything good?" Harry asks, and he won't admit it but he is discreetly backing up away from Zayn to the bathroom just in case he has to lock the door and escape out the window. "Yeah everything's good. 'Cept for one little thing... uhm.." Zayn looks away immediately and Harry can sense that something bad is going to happen. " I have to bring Caliana tonight." Zayn puts his hands in his pockets and Harry lets out a breathe he hadn't realized he was holding. It's not as bad as he thought it was "That's not bad, I'm actually starting to-" Zayn holds his hand up and Harry shuts up. "That's not it. I have to bring Caliana.. instead of you." And then everything sinks in and Harry feels like his happy mood has just been destroyed. Crushed once again by the hands of Prince Malik.  But he tries not to show it as much.

"Oh. Well I get it, a handsome prince can't exactly show up to a country celebration with a servant for a date. I don't know how I'd forgotten about that.." Harry mumbles and half heartedly puts an effort to sound happy. He knows Zayn can see right through but he doesn't care because why would Zayn get Harry's hopes up when he knows he wouldn't be able to go. "Harry. I'm sorry. I really am. I'll make it up to you." Zayn says, and it feels like deja vu to Harry. Zayn reaches for Harry's hand but he pulls it away too quickly .

"Enjoy your carnival or whatever the hell it is." Harry grumbles and he walks into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

+

It's around the middle of the night that Harry feels someone shaking his shoulders. He was so exhausted he's fallen asleep in the middle of his reading. And whoever the fuck is distrusting his sleep is about to get it. Harry thinks as he sits up, reaching for the lamp. "Shhh." The intruder hisses, and Harry recognizes the voice instantly. Knows Zayn's voice like the back of his hand and he wants to pretend he's a burglar or some shit so he can have a valid excuse to hit him. "What the fuck are you doing here? Isn't it like one in the morning?"

"It's only midnight. And I came to get you. Now come on." Zayn orders, and Harry just about frowns. He's not leaving this bed so he can go get Zayn off. It's supposed to be a punishment thing, but Harry knows the punishment part ended long ago. "No. I'm not getting you off early in the morning. Get yourself off or take a cold shower. You'll be fine." Harry hisses and rolls back over to go back to sleep, mumbling curses about Zayn under his breathe. Then Zayn's there again, in his face, whispering. "Not getting me off. Just wanna show you somethin, now come with me? " and Harry is hesitant, Zayn can tell. "Please." He adds because he's seen how Harry gets when he begs.

And like he expects, it works, Harry groaning painfully as throws the covers off his body and start stomping towards the door. "Where the fuck are we going?"

"Shh. Close your eyes and I'll lead you." Zayn grabs ahold of Harry's hand. And waits patiently. "I'm not letting you lead me anywhere, you could kill me." Which Harry knows is unlikely because if Zayn wanted to kill him, he would've done it by now.  "Do you trust me? Close your eyes then, so I can show you. I won't hurt you." Zayn promises in Harry's ear. and he finds himself closing his eyes now. "Never gonna hurt you . " Zayn adds, and Harry's mind thinks _too late_!

He doesn't say anything more, only knows that they are outside when he hears a door open and suddenly the air is warmer and thicker than the ac in the palace. They walk a little bit farther and then they come to a stop and Harry thinks they are here. "Open your eyes sweetheart." his green eyes don't adjust until a good two minutes and he can see the flashing lights and the food stands and the little stuffed animal racks. "Why is there a festival in your backyard Zayn...?" Harry asks curiously And he doesn't realize how close Zayn's face is until he turns it slightly, and Zayn's lips steal a kiss from his.

"An apology for not being able to bring you. I hope you will forgive me." Harry feels Zayn's arms wrap around his torso and he's so grateful for this that he doesn't even realize he's crying until he's sniffling and wiping away a stray tear. "Thank you, Zayn, " Harry says, over and over again until Zayn decides he can't bear standing there anymore and grabs Harry's hand to pull him towards the Ferris wheel.

 

 

"Really wanna suck you off ." Zayn blurts when they're walking past the cotton candy booth and Harry is practically giddy with the taste of the sweets. They've rode the ferris wheel about twenty times, drank so much till their stomach hurts, and Zayn's attempted to win Harry as many prizes as he desires.  He figures since Harry is calm and relaxed now would be as good as time as ever to suck him off. Harry almost chokes on his own words, finding it hard to breathe because wow. Zayn doesn't give Harry much time to answer though because he's at Harry's neck instantly , giving him light kisses up and down his neck. And he practically smirks when Harry's breathing starts getting out of control.

"Can I? Please? Wanna suck you off so bad, Harry." Zayn begs weakly and Harry moans . God does he want that. "Yeah. Yeah, Zayn." Who would deny _Prince Zayn_ the right suck their cock? Zayn breaks out into a smile. He takes Harry's hand and starts speed walking to a photobooth. He closes the little red curtain quickly and everything is hot from this point. Zayn grabs Harry by the shirt and pushes his lips against his, rubbing his growing bulge on Harry's leg. Harry smells like a mix of apples and lemons, and Zayn's never been fond of lemons but he can't get enough of the of the scent of him.

He sinks down to his knees, using Harry pants with shaky fingers and his eyes go wide at the sight of Harry's cock. He hasn't had much practice with this, so he doesn't know really what to do. So he just guides his mouth onto Harry's cock and takes Harry's moan as a good sign. He pulls his cock out of his mouth and runs his tongue over his head, licking around it likes it a lolly. He doesn't know what he's doing but he licks over Harry's slit and it's enough to make him fucking lose it. Harry's thrusts into Zayn's mouth so hard he chokes and his eyes start to water . "Shit. Sorry. Sorry." Harry pushes Zayn's mouth away and let's his head rest against the back of the booth. Its so good its almost unreal.  Zayn shakes his head though and wraps a hand around Harry's cock. "It's alright. Go ahead, fuck my mouth." Zayn moans, and he pushes his fingers into Harry's balls as he puts his cock back in his mouth.

Zayn loves this taste of Harry's cock he realizes, salty and sweet at the same time. He moves his head a little bit, taking Harry in a little deeper each time he goes back down on his cock. He looks up when Harry groans pathetically and watches as Harry clenches his hands by his side. Silently, Zayn reached for Harry's hand and tangles it in his own , perfectly gelled hair, encouraging Harry to pull. He's never had a hair link, and he hates people touching his hair at all really, but he will make an exception for Harry. His eyes cringe when Harry pulls a little too harshly and it almost hurts but it still feels good. Zayn continues to rub over his balls continuously , pressing a little harder every time he hears Harry groan his agreement . 

It should be embarrassing how close Harry is so soon, but he didn't expect for Zayn's mouth to feel so damn good! His mouth feels amazing on his cock, and he doesn't know what Zayn's doing with his tongue, but its really doing things to him. "Zayn.. I'm close." Harry warns, pulling Zayn's hair harder, and he cries out when he feels Zayn's mouth relax. He's going to let him fuck his mouth. 

Harry thrusts start off slow, and easy, but every time he hits the back of Zayn's throat and he gags, it makes him want to go faster. So he does, thrusting into Zayn's mouth quickly and with determination. Zayn chokes, tears sliding down his face, but its okay, because he wants Harry to come so much, he'll suffer. "Zayn... zayn... Zayn!" Harry whines, and Zayn's eyes close when he feels Harry coming down his throat. 

Harry pushes Zayn away from over sensitivity and collapses on the floor to collect his breathing. He looks over to Zayn and notices the wet spot in his pants, it makes his cock twitch. "Did you come? From just that?" 

Zayn still has the audacity to blush as he nods his head, crawling over so he can shit in between Harry's long legs, and press his face into his neck. 

Zayn falls asleep in Harry's arms. 

+

It should make sense to him when he walks into the dining room that morning. Everyone is happy, and gathered around the table, and Harry wants to know what all the commotion is about. 

All the workers are here and the Queen's face is fucking glowing. He walks into the group and he quickly figures out that Zayn is nowhere in sight, but Caliana is. She's sitting in a chair at the table and Natalie is looking at her, her eyes are big and wide, admiring whatever is on her finger. The more Harry stares the more the picture because clear and he can see a big, large, diamond ring on her ring fingers. 

That finger that is reserved for marriage only. 

and it should click in Harry's brain, but it doesn't. Doesn't want to believe it until he hears it himself. "What happened?" Harry hears the King ask as he walks into the crowded room. The Queen rushes over to his side, and attaches her skinny arms around his neck. "Zayn's proposed. Our son is getting married.!" 

Oh. Shit. 

 


	7. Baby I'm afraid I've Fallen for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.  
> ilysm.

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

Oh FUCKING SHIT!

Zayn did not... _would not_... He wouldn't dare. But the more Harry pinches himself on the arm, the more realistic this nightmare seems to be. The entire room is buzzing with energy, feeding off of Caliana's joy and annoying screeching. Everyone is telling her congratulations and she's so gracefully accepting it. It hurts his heart so much he wonders why he's still alive because this is enough to kill him.

"C-congrats! You and Zayn will make the cutest couple." Harry manages to choke out, and he tries _really_ hard to sound happy. But he guesses his voice must've stood out because Caliana looks up at him, and she stares at him for a moment like she's trying to find the real meaning behind that.  But she just smiles a little and says "Thank you Harry." He hopes its enough to fool everyone that he's not bothered by it. He wants to leave the room, and as he looks around for some sort of distraction, he spots someone walking into the chaos.

 Someone with perfect black hair, and growing facial hair, and honey brown eyes .. and damn he is the last person Harry wants to see. Zayn rubs his face sleepily, and looks around the room. His father claps him on the back with a smile, and his mother kisses his forehead multiple times. But he looks like he doesn't understand _why_. Why everyone is so happy. The servants make room for him to walk through and then he gets it. Harry can see the the way the wrinkles on his forehead relax, when he sees Caliana showing her ring off to another worker.

"Morning babe." Caliana says, and she stands up to give Zayn a long, romantic kiss on his lips. Those same lips that Harry has kissed so many times, and has grown so fond of. Zayn wraps an arm tightly around her waist and mumbles "'Morning baby. You hungry? I was thinking we could go out..." Zayn says, kissing her neck passionately.

Does he not notice Harry across the table from him? Does he not see the boy about to break down literally only five feet away from him? And then Zayn looks up, a smile on his face as he accepts a congratulations, and he makes eye contact with Harry. His smile drops immediately and Harry gives him that look that says _"Really? So this is what you're doing to me? "_ and Zayn can only shrug his shoulders in response.

Because it doesn't even fucking _bother_ him. It doesn't bother him at all because he's not the one that is hurt , Harry is. Harry is the the one with the broken heart , not him. Harry leaves the room, along with the rest of the workers, so it seems normal but he is pushing through everyone to get to his room. He locks himself in the bathroom, and sits in the bathroom tub with his eyes closed because this isn't happening.

He can't help himself as he cries himself to sleep.

+

Zayn knows he's screwed when he doesn't go after Harry. When he doesn't go after him , begging him to stop running from him even for just a second so he can _explain_. Explain what was going through his mind when he proposed to her early this morning . Explain to him why he proposed to her in the first place. But he doesn't, he can't when everyone is here and it will be very suspicious if Zayn leaves his fiancée for a servant. A _peasant_ . So Zayn stays put, and kisses Caliana to distract himself from the thoughts of Harry, and prays he doesn't do anything stupid before he gets the chance to defend himself.

They end up going out to breakfast, and Zayn has to squeeze Caliana's hand , because there's too many paps and photographers and lights, for her to handle. He thinks it's cute, and he tells her over and over again that she'll get used to it. She laughs at that, eyes crinkling at the corners, and teeth showing as she whispers "I know." They spend the rest of the day  sightseeing, Zayn showing her around and pointing to all the things he's always found interesting as a kid. Around 9ish the Queen takes Caliana away and starts talking about the wedding , and Zayn is grateful because he needs to find Harry.

He runs up the palace stairs so fast he almost falls , but he doesn't. And he pushes through the door, without so much as a knock before he enters, looking around for those infamous head of brown curls. "Where's Harry?" Zayn asks, and he notices Niall sitting on the opposite bed in the room. He doesn't expect an answer so he's surprised when he gets one. "Not here. Told him to go take a walk after I found him in the tub sleeping. His eyes were all red and puffy." Niall says, and Zayn feels guilty all over. A feeling he's not quite used to and one he doesn't want to become fond of.

"Shit." Zayn curses to himself, and he barely registers Niall getting up from the bed and standing to his full height in front of Zayn. When did he get so tall ? "I'm not sure what you've done to him Princey, but you better make it right or so help me god we will have problems."  Zayn is almost distracted enough to not retaliate .Almost. He laughs bitterly, and smirks , shoving his hands in his pockets. _Who does he think he is?_ "Have you forgotten who your talking to Horan? Don't make me have to punish you.." Zayn growls and he thinks it's good enough but Niall doesn't even flinch.

"You can beat me until my skin turns blue and purple, I don't care. If you hurt Harry, I will come after you. Prince or not, he's a nice lad and he doesn't deserve to ever be sad.. " Niall says, fierce and serious, and Zayn wants to call a bluff, but he doesn't see one. He doesn't have anything else to say, so he just leaves the room, trying his best to ignore Niall's threat. He searches the entire palace to see if Harry's come back yet, and he feels tears start to form in his eyes at the thought that maybe Harry left and _isn't_ coming back. He rounds a corner, and almost collides head first into a boy with brown curly hair and emerald green eyes.

Zayn's startled at first, ready to yell at the intruder for not watching where he was going. But then the red eyes register, and the creme collard shirt he'd left on Harry's bed, became clear. "Harry!" Zayn says loudly and stands because he knows he's going to run. Harry just shakes his head, and turns to go in the other direction to who knows where. "Harry! Shit-wait.! ",He hears Zayn yell behind him , but it doesn't slow him down. In fact Harry's speed picks up because he's so _desperate_ to get away from him. "Harry! Let me explain please.!" Zayn tries, and he knows he's catching up because Zayb's voice sounds closer than before. He doesn't want to listen to him, doesn't have the time to.

Harry just about makes it to a room, and he closes the marble door in Zayn's face, sinking on the floor when he thinks he's safe. He doesn't want to talk about Zayn or his fiancée or why Zayn didn't tell him first. A door across from Harry opens and somehow he hadn't noticed that when he came in. Zayn walks in, slow and careful, hands out in front of him as a sign of innocence. "I just wanna talk to you baby." Zayn whispers and Harry almost chokes because how _dare_ he call him that when he's probably called Caliana that on so many occasions.

_When he's kissing her. When he's touching her. Fucking her ..._

"Please not now, Zayn. I need some time to myself." He mumbles, pleads with him. But he knows it's not going to work. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry." Zayn says anyways, kneeling down to his knees, and moving tentatively towards Harry. Because he can sense him about to break. Knows he's so close to exploding, and he wants to be there for him, wants to comfort him while he does. "Don't. Don't apologize like you actually mean it. It's no big deal anyways. So what I'm in love with you ? Big deal. You're engaged now." Zayn shakes his head because this isn't what he wants.

He wants to fucking _fight_. For the both of them to get out their feelings so they don't have to go through it again. "No. Stop doing that! Don't just fucking sit there and tell me how " it's no big deal" . Tell me why your mad Harry." Zayn snarls and it's enough to get Harry to fucking stand up.

"Hmm? I don't know! Maybe because you kept sleeping around with me when you knew your intentions with her! You knew you were gonna marry her, and you- you just used me! " Harry cries. "I didn't use you! I just- fuck I just needed you-"

"To get you off. You used me. I was nothing more than a toy for you. And you've thrown me aside now that you've got a pussy to fuck." Harry accused and the way Zayn's face goes pale only confirms his suspicions. It's not that he hadn't suspected Zayn to be fucking her, it's just.. well he thought he was the only one. "You're sleeping with her." Harry states and more silence.  nothing.

Here Zayn is asking for a fight but now he can't say anything . "She was my girlfriend Harry. We didn't necessarily make it official until yesterday either the engagement thing , but we were dating ." Zayn says, and his voice sound sweats and guilty at the same time because he knew what he was doing to Harry. He knew he was leading Harry on when he had every intention to marry Caliana since the day she stepped through the palace doors. He knew, but he didn't say anything .

"So you were cheating on her, basically. Leading me on and cheating on her. You're a bastard Malik." Harry spits, laughing disgustingly to the floor. "I'm sorry. " Zayn tries again, reaching his hand out to grab Harry, but he's too quick. "I don't want your fucking insincere apologies." And he hears Zayn sigh, and he thinks he's probably running his hand through his hair in frustration. "What do you want from me ? " Zayn demands, and his voice goes harsh and cold the way Harry does not like it at all. "Nothing . The only thing I want from you is to never fucking bother me again. "

Zayn can't do that, but hr'll try if it'll make Harry happy.

+

He's fucking good .

Fucking fine.

Honestly, Not seeing Harry isn't affecting him at all.

Really.

He hasn't thought about him at all .

So that's a lie.

He's thought about him everyday this week, and it's not Caliana's noticed which is good. But there's no way he can make it up to him. Maybe he shouldn't. Maybe he should just leave them like it is. "What's on your mind? You seem distant." Caliana whispers in his ear, and the florist returns with another bouquet of flowers, this one with ancient Arabian crystals in between the pedals. It was beautiful, but it just wasn't what she was looking for .

"Nothing. I'm fine. " Zayn says, looking at the pink flowers but his attention wasn't completely on it. "You're distracted. .." His fiancée says in a worried voice , it almost pains him, but at the same time he doesn't care as much. "Just tired..." He lies, easy and simple. Something that he's become used to since this whole thing started . Caliana looks at him, and he knows she's trying to see if he's telling the truth, which it is. Sorta . "Wanna go take a nap? We've got that big dinner tonight with the Prince of Denver. You can't be falling asleep." She suggests, sweetly.

Zayn so grateful he almost cries, but instead he stays seated , doesn't want to seem to eager to leave. "You sure? I should stay and help and -"

"No, really. I've got it. We're doing wedding cakes tomorrow so you can help then. Love you. Sleep well. " she kisses his lips quickly, and leaves him with a pat to his ass, when he stands up to leave. Now that he's up he's kinda hungry. He enters the kitchen with his intentions set on getting a blt hoagie from the fridge. Hasn't had one of those in a while and he has a sudden craving for one.

 He wasn't expecting Harry to be in there, cooking what smells like seafood bisque in his favorite black and white granite pot. He was almost happy, to have an excuse to see him, until he notices the girl in his arms , and the bright smile she has. Is she a worker? Who hired her? They don't even notice him. Harry just pushes his face deeper into the crook of her neck and mumbles something about . "You're so beautiful , any guy would be stupid not to want you." And then he says something because Natalie's smile gets bigger , and Harry swings her over his shoulder, and her hair covers her face but Zayn can still hear her soft giggles .

He clears his throat abruptly , and rather rudely, and Natalie is turning her head quickly in the direction of the noise . She doesn't even move away from Harry when she sees Zayn. Her eyes, just go back to their regular size and she wraps her arms tighter around his waist. "Uhm, Could you do me a favor and get my laundry from my room. I need my suite dry cleaned for a party in two weeks." Zayn says, and he can't refer to her directly because he doesn't even know her name. What he does know though is that she's still got her her arms around _his Harry_ and he doesn't like it.

"I can do it." Harry tells the girl , but Zayn knows he subtly talking to him . Another excuse to avoid him Zayn's sure. "No, you need to finish dinner for tonight. Which come to think of it, are you almost done Harry. You've got chores to finish." Zayn warns him, and it's not threatening in the least but Harry rolls his eyes anyways. Prick. "What are you gonna do? Feed me to the Tigers ? Good, maybe I can finally be away from you-"

"Laundry! Please! Now!" Zayn yells, pointing his finger towards the stairs and although Natalie knows something's is going on, she leaves the room anyways, a small scared whimper leaving her lips. "What the fuck is your problem ? You don't disobey me in front of the roeople ! It causes problems Harry." Harry sets the ladle down and barely turns to look at Zayn. He still doesn't want to see him.

"What are you gonna do spank me ?" He means it as a joke. Of course he does, who wouldn't ? "I will if I have to." And he sounds so dead serious that the smile slips from Harry's lips instantly. He doesn't have a comeback to say, and he knows it time for him to stir the soup on the stove but he can't. He feels conscious to move in front of Zayn, because he knows why he's here. "Who's the girl you were hugging ?" Zayn make it sounds casual and laid back, but the way his voice goes right at the end tells that it was forced causal.

Harry spins on his heels , reading for the ladle while he thinks of of his answer. Should he lie ? "Natalie. One of your workers." Harry answers easily. He hears Zayn takes a deep breath in through his mouth, and he tries with everything in him not to snicker. "I mean who is she to you?" _And oh my god!!_ Zayn's fucking jealous. "She's someone special to me." Harry teases, just be an asshole and he turns around when he hears the refrigerator door slam close .

"Why so interested in my life all of the sudden?"

"Just wanted to know who she was.. you called her beautiful..." Zayn whispers sadly and Harry is positive he wasn't supposed to hear the last part. But he does, and Zayn's voice sounds broken, like he's close to crying. Part of him wants to keep up this game, see how far he will go before Zayn is actually crying, but the other part. The part that loves this spoiled as fuck Prince doesn't want to me a witness to him crying .. ever.

"I'm gay by the way." Harry says. "Kinda figured as much yeah." Zayn clears his throat quickly and starts looking through the cabinets closer to Harry. "You thought I was gay but you just thought I had a thing with Natalie?"  Harry really is too smart for his own good.

"I never said -" And Harry cuts him off with a rough and rude laugh. "I know you better than you know yourself Malik. I knew you were jealous the moment you told Natalie to leave." Harry turns the burner on the stove off and moves over to the fridge to grabs some colorful Arabian vegetables to put in the salad. Zayn goes silent after that. Just stands by Harry awkwardly as he works up the courage to say _"I'm sorry."_

He'll get on his knees if he has to. All he wants is the old Harry back. The one that he fell in love with, not the bitter jealous one that insists on giving him the silent treatment. "Please forgive me." Zayn blurts before he can stop himself. He's so shocked and embarrassed by himself that he closes his eyes in shame and groans. He's such an idiot . "No wait- not like that. Like you obviously don't have to.. But I want you to. No I _need_ you to forgive me please." Zayn admits and he feels himself getting emotional again when Harry doesn't even react to his outburst. "I never meant to hurt you. I know I say it a lot but I say it because I mean it. You're too beautiful to hurt , and I'd never want to hurt you but I did and I'm sorry . So fucking sorry Harry. And I wish you'd listen to me for one night on why I did what I did. Because it's not because I don't want you or because I wanted to hurt you. I never wanted any of this, but I got it anyways and I don't regret it, but I wish she'd never came. I wish I was allowed to marry servant males instead of princesses but I can't Harry. I can't fucking do that because as a  Prince I have to marry royalty or I can't rule. And I have to rule because I have nothing left if I don't. " Zayn is out of breath and vulnerable when he's finished .

And he thinks it's worth it , when Harry finally opens his mouth to speak to him. "That's all I wanted you to tell me from the start Zayn. I love you so much." Harry whispers. He's pulling Zayn by the wrist towards the stove , and he wraps his arms around his waist slowly but knowingly. "I know you do. And I want you too. You should know that. And I'm so sorry. You should know that too." Zayn brings Harry into a hug , and he tries not to cry because he finally got his Harry back, like he's been wanting .

"I'm sorry."

+

The dinner is a success. The Prince of Denver can't stop praising Harry and he tells him before he leaves later on that if he ever gets sick of Malik. Give him a call. Which Harry says "of course." But he doesn't mean it because he knows he's not going to leave this palace. _Ever._ He can't imagine his life outside of Arabia. He's so happy, that he wants to smoke weed. It's a weird craving but he does.

After cleaning up and saying he's going to sleep early, he races up the seven flights of shiny marble stairs , and goes into the door that Zayn once brought him in a month or two ago. He pulls a bag of weed out of the dresser and on overs the hookah from the sheet Zayn had obviously threw over it. He doesn't even know how to work it, so he just shoved weed somewhere and starts inhaling hoping it 'll work. It does, after a while and a few more guesses . He likes this because he can't think of her like this.

His mind is all fuzzy and the only thing he can think about is his Zayn. His Zayn _oh god_. "I love him so much." Harry mumbles to himself, before bringing the pipe to his lips again. He doesn't know how many hits he takes, but he does know that when the door starts opening , his eyes go wide and the pipe falls from his hands landing on the floor with a quiet thud.

  _fuck, he's so done._

Zayn walks in , wearing a red silk pajama top and some matching silk pants , and the biggest smile Harry has ever seen, his nose pointed int he air. "Knew you were smokin my weed. Could smell it all the way from my room." Zayn kicks  the door close and blindly locks it, before he walks over towards the window. "Next time open the window and you won't get caught." Zayn says with a click of his tongue. He's reaching into his dresser to pull out another bag of weed, to put inside the hookah for himself. "Thought you were gonna kill me."

Zayn looks up at him through his eyelashes at that , a small frown on his face because he could've sworn they went over this earlier.  "I told you earlier, I'm never gonna hurt you. Not intentionally anyways." He wraps his lips around the pipe and inhales deeply. Harry had almost forgotten how beautiful Zayn looked when he smokes weed.

Almost.

"Why do ya keep starin at me fo?" Zayn slurs, and Harry notices how deep and thick his accent gets when he's high. He likes his accent better this way anyways . "Nothing. You just look beautiful like this." Harry says, handing over the pipe for good. He lies down on his back, eyes closing and hands resting behind his head of curls. He feels amazing all over , and he likes this.

"I look beautiful with messy hair and tired eyes?" Zayn jokes. But Harry doesn't laugh, because he's never cared much for Zayn's looks. Sure, he's _gorgeous_ but he didn't fall for that, he never fell for his looks, otherwise he would've been in love with him ages ago. "No. You look beautiful because you're yourself up here. Your accent is thicker and sexier and you're less afraid to say what you mean. I like that about you." Harry comments, and he doesn't notice that Zayn has stopped smoking until he feels someone lying down beside him.

"You look beautiful all the time if I'm honest ." He feels Zayn's fingers on his, and it takes everything in him to be the first to curl his fingers around Zayn's.

"I know. You told me."

"Because it's true."  Zayn giggles, rolling over so his head is under Harry's chin and he can close his eyes and rest for a bit. He's so tired he almost falls asleep, but like usual when he smokes weed, his dick starts to get hard in his pants. His hormones are so fucking fucked up because he can literally can hard from anything. 

And it really doesn't help that Harry's hand is _right_ there, resting near his thigh but the tips of his fingers are just touching his dick. He hopes Harry won't notice because he wants to get off but he's afraid to ask Harry because maybe he doesn't want to do this thing anymore. 

"You're hard." Harry states quietly, and Zayn's breath hitches in his throat because he feels himself get harder.  He doesn't know what do really. He wants to demand Harry to get him off, beg him even, but he won't. Because he's not going to drive Harry away because his dick can't keep it together. 

"Sorry... the weed does that." Zayn mumbles, and he turns a little so Harry's hand falls off  his thighs, but really it just makes it worse. Now his entire hand is near his ass, which Zayn is trying not to grind into Harry's dick that is right behind him. 

"Wanna fuck me?" Harry offers, and it literally has Zayn choking on air, because did he really say that? He's wanted to fuck Harry for ages, but he never did, because he never knew if it was right. He never knew what boundaries he was allowed to cross before it went too far. 

 

"I-I- god yeah please Harry?" Zayn begs sweetly, and Harry presses his cock against Zayn's ass to let him know that he's hard too. 

Its rough, and far from perfect but Zayn doesn't stop. Doesn't stop kissing his neck, or messily kissing his lips. He doesn't even care when he rushes to take Harry's clothes off that he rips a few pieces of it. Harry's so desperate to get fucked that all he can do is lay and take it. Take whatever Zayn has to give him. "I have no idea what I'm doing to be honest with ya.." Zayn says in between kissing Harry's inner thighs. He pauses when he's faced with Harry's hole, and all he can really do try to stick his finger in. 

"Dry. Too dry Zayn." Harry complains, and Zayn reaches in his weed drawer for his bottle of unused special lube. "You keep lube in that drawer too?" Harry asks, amused. It wasn't planned really, he just thew it in there one day and forgot it existed. "Yeah, and a few other things you might enjoy." Zayn winks, bringing his lubed finger back down to Harry's ass. 

He pushes in slowly, but firmly, and Harry doesn't even make a sound. Almost like he's a pro at this. "You've done this before?" Because even though Zayn never has, he's not stupid. He knows its supposed to hurt, even if its just a little. Harry nods his head quickly, smiling with all his teeth showing. "Finger myself everyday in the shower after work before bed." 

Zayn slides another finger in, rougher than the first one and is still surprised that Harry hasn't made a sound. They're having a casual conversation while Zayn's fingering him. Fingering him.. He tries to find that spot, that one that had him practically dying and desperate to be fucked. But its not there. Is it just inside him? Or is it some trick only Harry can do? 

Harry's eyes open when he feels Zayn's fingers going all over and he laughs to himself if anything. "You have to go up, not side to side." Harry instructs, and Zayn can play dumb all he wants, but there's no need. He just follows Harry's direction and smiles with satisfaction when Harry's hips thrust up and he moans loudly. "There right?" 

And Harry nods, ready for Zayn's cock because he knows he can't get off like this. Well, he could, he just doesn't want to. When Zayn adds a third finger, Harry loses his breath and squeezes his eyes closed because of how good it feels. He feels ready, and stretched enough. "Ready Zayn. Please.. I'm good." Zayn reaches for a condom from behind him and lines his cock at Harry's hole that has been clenching for something since Zayn pulled his fingers out.

 

He slides in slowly, moaning quietly because Harry is tight, around his cock and he feels ready to come already. He drop his head a little to gain some control, but he knows he has to wait for Harry to adjust because he's kinda big. Not to be cocky, but he is, its just a fact. "You can move." Harry says, and Zayn almost thanks him. He starts off rough and fast, thrusting in Harry with no rhythm at all, but the determination to get off . 

He uses the way Harry moans his name as motivation to speed up, or slow down and try to find that spot again that had him whining. He changes the angle, lift Harry's leg on his shoulder for support but he hadn't realized that was the key to get Harry to cry out. He thrust in once, hard and fierce and Harry loses it. "Zayn!" He screams, and he has no doubt someone two floors down probably heard him. Harry's curls are sticking to his forehead and the room feels hot and humid. His cock is jerking, every time Zayn hits his prostate, and his breath is coming out harsher than before. "God, Harry you feel amazing. So tight, and perfect." Zayn says, does that thing where he has to express how he's feeling because its too much for him to handle alone. 

Harry whines, high-pitched and weak before he's reaching out to grab his own cock. He jerks himself off hard and fast, eyes closed and the image of Zayn in his forehead as he feels the coiling in his stomach get tighter. "Zayn.. I''m gonna- shit- gonna come!" Harry just barely gets out a warning before he's coming across his own stomach with a loud shout of Zayn's name and a few more profanities that follow. His hole squeezes around Zayn's cock so hard, that it pulls Zayn's orgasm from him unexpectedly, leaving him moaning Harry's name over and over and over again until his throat hurts. 

He pulls out when he's soft, and lays down on a large pile of pillows beside Harry. "That was probably the best sex I've ever had." Zayn admits, and in his mind its a thank you because he's never been good with words. Harry nods in agreement, rolling over so he can sleep. He feels a blanket being thrown over his body, and someone wrap their arms around his waist. 

and he falls asleep instantly because he's come to the realization that he sleeps easier in Zayn's arms. 

+

 Its early in the morning, when Harry wakes up. His guess is around five or six in the morning, but he isn't too sure. Its too hazy for him to see the clock correctly. He feels gross and sticky, and there's dry come on his stomach. He slides himself free from Zayn's grip, and tiptoes quietly down the palace stairs to get to Zayn's room. He walks past Caliana's room, and he tries to push the feelings of guilt in his stomach away. Poor Caliana will wake up, in two hours. She'll probably kiss him on the lips and leave to go discuss wedding plans with her soon to be mother in law. 

And she'll never know that that same man, she is planning on spending the rest of her life with, slept with a servant the night before. 

 

He closes Zayn's bedroom door behind him, and heads straight for the showers. He's not in the mood to use one of the dingy showers in the servants quarters. He's in the mood to take a long, hot shower, using some good smelling pomegranate soap and apple shampoo for his unruly hair. He turns the shower on high, and he cringes at first because he hasn't taken a shower this hot in a long, long time.

 He uses Zayn's loofah to wash up, and he just closes his eyes and rubbing apple shampoo through his hair when he feels the silk shower curtain move. His heart stops because he's going to be in so much trouble for using the prince's shower.  He wants to look at the culprit, but he's afraid because shampoo will get in his eyes and no one's a fan of that. 

"You should've waited for me. Could've saved water and all that." He hears Zayn whisper, seductively in his ear. He relaxes, shoulders falling, and a small smile curving his lips. 

"Didn't want to wake you. You look so peaceful when you're sleeping." Harry replies, and he drops his hands when he feels Zayn's fingers massaging his scalp. He laughs quietly, and kisses his shoulder. "Wouldn't have minded much if I'm honest. " 

and then it goes silent, besides the shower running down the drain. Harry rinses his hair, and passes the soap back for Zayn to use. Its times like this that he usually likes to stand under the shower head and think of his family. His mother, and his younger sister that he barely has any memories of. He doesn't realize he's zoned off until Zayn is tapping him on the shoulder. "What are you thinking of?" 

Harry shakes his head too quickly for him to be telling the truth. "Nothing." 

"We're lying to each other again?" Zayn questions, and his eyebrows goes up in surprise because they went through this too. No more lying. "What are you thinking of beautiful? The truth please." 

Harry sighs dramatically, telling Zayn that he doesn't want to tell him willingly but he's going to anyways. "My family." 

"You always think about them then?" 

Harry turns in around and rests his forehead on Zayn's shoulder, kissing around his chest. "Not often, I usually start but then I stop before I can get too into it." 

"Why?" 

"Because I'll cry if I remember them too much. Because I miss them too much." 

Zayn has nothing to say after that. He wants to ask the question he's been dying to ask for weeks now, but he didn't want to make Harry uncomfortable. "What happened to them?" 

Harry heart almost breaks and he lets out a silent sob because he can't do this. Won't do it. 

"I can't. Don't want to." 

"You're never going to stop crying if you don't get it out eventually. Its been ten years Harry..." Somewhere between Zayn's words being whispered against his neck, and his hand on his waist drawing imaginary calm shapes on his hip, he says. "I was taken from them. When I was 8.." 

Zayn almost asks "by who." but he already knows. Because on Zayn's 9th birthday, among his gifts of toy cars, clothes, shoes, and candy, he was given a boy. A boy no more than 10, with curly brown hair, and scared green eyes, shaking, on their dining room floor. "My father took you, didn't he?" Zayn asks, but he already knows the answer. He didn't know any better when he was younger, there was nothing he could do because he was just a little kid who wanted a new hot wheels car for his collection. 

"I'm so sorry." Zayn mumbles, but he knows its uncalled for now. He can't do anything now.. ten years later. Harry shakes his head against Zayn's neck because he doesn't want sympathy. He stopped wanting sympathy years ago. "Tell me about her." He hears Zayn ask, and doesn't think he has the heart to. But the idea of letting Zayn down hurts him, so he does anyways. 

"She loved to cook. Always cooked for me and my sister. She also liked to sing. She used to sing to us before we went to sleep."  A tear falls from his eye, and he hurriedly wipes it away . "She was beautiful too. Long curly, dirty blonde hair and loving green eyes. She helped us with our homework, and volunteered to tutor children." Harry continues, voice getting weaker the more tears that fall. 

"She accepted me too. I didn't know it yet, but she used to tell me that I was special. She would wash my hair, and tell me that one day , I was going to realize something about myself. Something that not everyone was going to like. But she said I had to love myself no matter what. And I do. I accept the fact that I'm gay, I do. Because of her." He sobs quietly. "Because of my mother." He whispers. Whispers into Zayn's chest. 

The only solitude he has. 

The only person he feels safe around. 

"She had a bit of a temper, but she was the sweetest person I knew. I miss her. Miss her so much." and then its all out. He's crying, sobbing into Zayn's chest. His tears mixing with the water. 

His head hurts, and his eyes ache. Zayn wipes each and everyone one of his tears away. Listen to him cry his heart out. Somewhere in between his outbreak, he mumbles. "I need you. " Because he does. He needs Zayn. Someone who cares for him, that he hasn't had care for him in a long time. 

Zayn runs a wet hand through his hair and kisses his face. Kiss him all over, countless times until he feels secure and safe.

"I'm not going to leave you." 

 


	8. We're Only Hurting Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry does what he should've done weeks ago...

The wedding seems to be Harry's only nightmare. He's doesn't know what to do considering Zayn gets married in 8 days .

_8 fucking days ._

EIGHT MOTHERFUCKING DAYS!

What is he supposed to do ?

Nothing.

He can't do anything .

Zayn's the one that has to do something . Caliana's been busy the past week, planning the most extravagant wedding of her dreams. And often , Zayn will find some excuse to leave so he can go see Harry. And then they'll spend the next hour or two together . And each session usually ends with sex. Harry knows he's been pulled in. And going back to Zayn is only hurting himself.

He's only hurting himself.

But he can't stop seeing Zayn. It's not that he _won't_.

He _can't._

+

"Have you seen Zayn recently ?" Caliana throws down the book of swatches , exhausted. She's weak and tired and all this wedding planning by herself has been getting to her. Sure she has the Queen , but she also has to think of Zayn. She keeps wondering _"Would Zayn like these flowers for the center pieces?_ Or _does Zayn like the color red for the table clothes ?_ She doesn't know because he's _never there_. Hasn't been here since she started this whole thing.

"Yes. I see him everyday. " the Queen says, voice full of confusion.

"I mean, like during wedding plans. Have you seen him? He always leaves five minutes into it with some excuse. Like yesterday he said he had a stomach flu but I saw him later that night at dinner .. perfectly fine." The Queen thinks, looking over the appetizer menu, and sighs. She hasn't really noticed until now actually. "Why did he leave this time ?"

"Said he had a headache." Caliana says, but she sounds suspicious. Sure people get ill sometimes but Zayn happens to be every single day? At this exact time?  "We could go look for him?" Because really what's more important than planning his own wedding ?

+

"I love your hair." Zayn wraps one of Harry's curls around his index finger, and watches it bounce back on his face. "I don't. It's hard to take care of." Harry groans. He's lying naked in Zayn's soft, bed, a black comforter wrapped around his waist , with Zayn watching him from above. "It's cute." He tries again, hoping to get Harry to blush because he loves the way he gets when he compliments him. "Because you don't have my hair. I would love your flat, lifeless, don't even have to comb it out hair." Harry rubs his bare ankles against Zayn's leg, and smiles boldly when he sees Zayn's eyebrows go up suggestively. His cock is hard, and he's ready despite his second orgasm he's had since he woke up in Zayn's bed this morning. His eyes close , comfortably when he feels Zayn play with the little growing curls near his ear. And his other hand running up and down in a spider position on his thigh.

"Don't you have things to do Prince Malik?" Harry asks, and Zayn scoffs at the name. _Prince Malik_. A spoiled royal title given to him before he even learned how to write his own name. Before he could even make the decision on whether or not he wanted to be a prince of not.

"Nah, nothing I can't pawn off to someone else." He kisses Harry's shoulder, and looks at him with mischief in his eyes. "Wanna suck you off. Haven't done that in a bit." And Zayn starts kissing down his chest, until he's above his waist, rubbing a dry hand over the head of his cock. "You get so hard, I swear." And he's just about to get his lips on his cock; when someone knocks on his door. He's quick, guesses probably the fastest he's ever been in his life as he jumps up from underneath his comforter and throws it over Harry. His door opens without his consent mainly because unlike his father, his mother doesn't bother to ask if she can come in. She just walks in.

"Mother ...?" Because the Queen never bothers him. In fact Zayn's surprised she knew where his room was because she hasn't been in his room in years.

"Zayn? Why aren't you downstairs planning your wedding ?" Her hands go to her hips in that way it does when she's slowly getting pissed off.

"My stomach hurts.." He whines, falling back on the bed dramatically. He really has to ham it up on this act because his mom can see through anyone. "Caliana said you had a headache ?" She crosses her arms over her chest, sharp long nails tapping rhythmically on her arm. Shit he's already screwed this up. "I do.. but like my stomach's hurting too." And he hopes its good enough.

The Queen looks at him harshly, squinting her eyes to see signs of deception. She can't find any, however and if only she knew that years ago Zayn had found a way to look as innocent as possible under her scary looks that used to have him on his knees with the truth. "Get some rest then, Hun. Hopefully you'll be better tomorrow." She walks over to kiss his forehead slightly, and leaves the door closing with a small quiet snap. Harry's body shoots upright as soon as he knows it's clear. "We can't keep doing this Zayn. One day you're gonna get caught, and I'm gonna lose my ass." Harry whines, already searching the floor for his clothes .

"Stop being so paranoid. She's not going to find out." He says calmly , running his fingers over Harry's pecks. "She's not fucking stupid Zayn. She fucking knows-" Zayn cuts him off with a harsh and rough kiss to his lips. "You worry too much." Zayn complains, kissing his nose before he lays back in the bed. But Harry can't fucking relax after that because he doesn't want lose this job. Or end up dead.

For Zayn the worse he will get is extra security and probably the prince lessons eight hours a day instead of four. For Harry it could be a beating or worse, his life. He sighs heavily when he still can't find his clothes on his side of the bed. "Where are my damn clothes?" Harry asks no one in particular but it's only coincidental that Zayn says. "They are over here. Remember you took them off on my side . " No he doesn't remember but whatever the quicker he can get out of here and down the stairs to do his work so he can -

Oh shit.

"Fuck. Fuck . Fuck!" Harry screams, standing up and pacing the front the bed worried. _He's so fucking dead . He's done . Absolutely over ._ "What's wrong ?" He hears Zayn's voice but it's a distant noise in his memory right now. "Harry? You're worrying me.." And Harry brings his hands up to pull at his hair agitated because how could he forget to move his clothes to the right side. "You're mom saw my clothes.." Harry mumbles.

"What?" Because Zayn still doesn't see the problem here. So what his mom saw some clothes on the floor ? Big deal. "She saw my clothes Zayn. She knew I was here." But Zayn still doesn't get it .

"How would she know it's yours ?" And Harry's already panicked and worried for his life and he's literally about to snap on Zayn, because he's so fucking clueless and stupid . "They aren't silk Zayn. All you ever wear or have worn is silk. Why is there a white, servants tee and slacks on your floor? That means someone was in here and considering the fact she knows about us, and I'm not doing my work, she'll suspect it's me." Zayn rolls his eyes, frowning .

"You're being paranoid. Come on, she doesn't -" and Harry fucking snaps because he doesn't need this right now. He needs to get to work before he loses his life.

He needs to stop sleeping with Zayn.

He needs to beg and plead for the Queen to keep his job.

"Oh shut the fuck up Zayn! You're her fucking son! You get caught in an affair and you're fine. What is she going to do ? Make you wear sweats? Put more time on your prince lessons? Me? Oh I'm going to be chopped fucking liver! Caliana will make my life hell for sleeping with her fiancée, the Queen will make me suffer , or I'll probably end up dead for committing treason! You have nothing to lose but I have everything. You're bastard of a father brought me here because his spoiled prick of a son wanted a servant just like his mom and dad! This is my everything because if they fire me, I'm left on the streets." When Harry finishes he's out of breath, face red and chest heaving from rage. And Zayn's just stunned, sitting up in his bed against his pillows at Harry's sudden outburst because he wasn't expecting that.

He doesn't know what to say. He has nothing to say. His brown eyes are still wide, and his mouth is open as he stares at Harry in disbelief. And Harry is too fucking angry to apologize. So he just leaves the room, slamming he door behind him. He should've never slept with Zayn. Never started this whole thing. Because even though it was Zayn's idea, he took apart in this whole thing , just as much as Zayn did.

 

"Feeling better baby?" Caliana looks up from her binder full of cake frosting options. No, he's not okay. The one person he'd like to pretend to be sick with, fucking chewed his ass out. So his second option is to be here with his fiancée, planning his wedding . "Yeah, better , than I was before. " he whispers, feelings hurt and offended . "Good. Now let's -" He's listening , to her, really he is . But he can't be in this palace anymore. Everywhere he goes he thinks of Harry and he doesn't want to. "Let's go out? The beach? Or maybe Paris? I haven't been to Paris in a bit." Zayn offers, eyes lighting up with the idea. Maybe they can get married in Paris....

Caliana looks at Zayn for a long, long moment. A small smile forming on her face because Zayn's absolutely crazy. He really is, has to be because what ? They've got work to do. Things that need to be done and there's no way they can go out with their wedding a week away. "We've a wedding to plan Zayner..." She tries to convince herself but honestly she's known from the start that she will never be able to say no to him. He pouts his lip out like a spoiled child.

"Alright fine , but we need to be back in three hours tops."

And they leave to go do _coupley things_ like eating out and walking around and going to to the fucking park. It's completely out of Zayn's comfort zone and he'd rather be at home in bed sleeping, but it's enough to get his mind off of Harry.

+

Maybe we should stop.

Maybe we should've never continued this.

Maybe we shouldn't have started this..

The words echo in Harry's head like a fucking curse.

All in his head, and it's haunting him . Even as he works with a broom in his hand his goals for the day on the fridge, he still can't get his work done. He feels bad, really he does for yelling at Zayn, but he couldn't help it. He fell for a careless Prince, that doesn't care about anyone but himself. And Harry let him use him for his own personal wants . He puts the broom back in the closet just as he hears someone wearing heels approaching him. It could only be one of two people, and Harry would rather not see either of them right now.

He turns around with his eyes closed slightly to see the Queen looking at him with slits in her eyes. Her head is held high, like it always is around the workers, or anyone in general.( Zayn probably got that quality from his mother, that he's above everyone else.) "Take a break. Come with me." She commands, tone harsh and cold and honestly She doesn't give Harry the chance to deny her request.

Not that he would be stupid enough to do it anyway .

He follows her out the front door and around their expensively decorated garden, to the relaxation area in the back. She sits down at a table with two teacups placed directly across from each other. Harry thinks he's supposed to go to one of them. "I could ask you how you are and if you're liking the job, but quite frankly I don't care." The Queen starts and it's not like Harry expected her to invite him over for small talk. "What's going on between you and Zayn?" And there it goes. He knew she would ask eventually and he's not even that surprised that she's asked.

He decides which road he should take; lie or truth.

If he lies, it'll save his ass, and Zayn's and he can stay here. But, does he really want to stay here? Like he does, but is it worth the suffering of watching Zayn be happy with someone else that's not him? Is it? "Nothing." He says quickly if not to save himself but to save Zayn. Who knows what will happen to him if the Queen found out he was gay. And of course the Queen doesn't believe that.

Who would?

"Alright? So you're not going to tell me anything are you?" Harry stops himself from shaking his head because he's not but he doesn't want to admit that there is something to tell. "There's nothing to tell. Nothing has been going on." The Queen smirks, snarky and hateful as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Fine. If your insist. But Harry- you've been hurting. I can tell. Despite what Zayn tells you, I'm not stupid. Whatever he's done to you... you can leave. Whenever you want. Just say the words and you'll be transferred." The Queen offers and it hasn't occurred to him that maybe she has been noticing his change in behavior .

That maybe she would catch on that it has something to do with Zayn. "Can I leave now? " Harry asks, head bowed down to the ground and his hands folded in his lap. And since there's nothing else to say or do, she nods, and Harry's up so quick that the light wind slaps him in the face.

 

 He's not all that surprised when he hears a knock on the servants door at one in the morning. He should be, but _he's not_. He just rolls over and shuts his eyes because he knows that Zayn will come in with of without his consent. His thoughts are confirmed when he hears a tiny squeak and there's a large stream of light suddenly in the room. He doesn't make a sound and he hears Zayn's presence before he feels him. He feels his hand on his face, brushing back his curls that were covering his eyes, and he can feel Zayn's other hand holding his. and he has no doubt in his mind that Zayn doesn't love him, but does he love him more than Caliana ?

Is the the real question.

"Harry..." Zayn whispers, and Harry tries, _tries_ so hard to ignore him for his own good. But it's hard because he doesn't want to ignore him.

"I know you're not sleeping. " Zayn deadpans and Harry figures he can open his eyes now.

"You spying on me now too?" Harry questions, fake sleep in his voice.

"No, but when you sleep you usually snore a little bit. Come with me. Please?" Zayn doesn't give him much of a choice because the hand already holding his yanks him up, just in his sleep shirt and boxers, as he leads him through the deserted halls. He's not in the mood for this today, or any day really. But today especially. Why is  he letting Zayn drag him to God knows where, he honesty has no idea .

He pushes him through his bedroom door, and locks it behind him, and really he should've know that's the only reason he'd come and get him. "We need to stop." Harry says, but it's so quiet and weak it becomes a useless comment in the room. Zayn ignores it, course he does, and crawls on his bed to Harry. "I'm horny."

_No fucking shit._

"You have a fiancée for a reason ."

"She's a virgin. Not until we're married and all that." Zayn kisses his jaw, and down his neck , stopping just at his collarbones. His words are rushed whispers against Harry's neck but Harry, can understand everything he's saying just fine.

Unfortunately he's very _fluent_ in Zayn and understands what he's getting at before he can tell him bluntly. "So you wanna sleep with me because your fiancée isn't giving it up. " Harry relies in disbelief, and Zayn hadn't thought of it like that. Just a friend needing a friend to do him a favor. "When you say it like that it makes me sound like a dick." Zayn giggles, and his lips don't even leave Harry's thighs when he speaks.

"Well you are what you eat aren't you?" Harry grumbles referring to the fact that Zayn was indeed about to suck his dick. Zayn stops his movements, looks up at Harry like he can't believe what he's telling him. Like it's such a huge shocking secret he's never even considered.

"I'm a dick for wanting sex Harry? " Zayn rolls over on his back because he can sense there's a fight about to happen. And he's really not keen on being woken up in the wee hours of the morning to fight with a prince.

"You're a dick for _expecting_ me to be ready to spread my legs for you at your call. " and he's too angry to calm down. Zayn eyes brim with fury and he frowns , sitting up on his elbows.

"You willingly open your legs for me, not that I can blame you."

"Arrogant, cocky , and an asshole. You've got the whole package don't you? Oh wait I almost forgot, cheater! How could I have missed that one." Zayn doesn't know what to say to that, because it's true. He knows it's wrong, but he can't find it in him to stop sleeping with them both. "A cheater that you fell in love with apparently." Zayn spits back, and Harry almost can't believe he said that. Because he never thought that Zayn would throw his feelings back at him.

"I-I.."

Nothing.

He feels like something is grabbing at his tongue so he can't speak what he wants to. Can't cuss him out like he desires. "What's wrong ? Cat got your tongue? Didn't expect me to mention that? You're such a fucking bastard Styles . You've been a pain in my ass since you've got here, and now you're picking fights with me? I swear Styles I will -"

"You will what? There's nothing more you can do that won't hurt as much as my broken heart ." And oh god. He did not just fucking say that. But he did, and Zayn's expression is proof of that. "I fucking hate you and the way you expect me to be your hole to fuck whenever your horny." And Zayn doesn't mean to say what he's about to say, but it just slips and his mouth is opened and he's hissing "I don't expect anything you're just a willingly slut."

Harry's face goes from broken , to hurt, to angry in seconds. He shouldn't just stand here and take that from Zayn.

Throw it back in his face he thinks.

"I'm the slut? Really? Because who's the one who gets worked up just from someone touching his neck. " Harry teases grabbing Zayn's neck in a choke hold that's not even close to being tight enough to kill him. Zayn's eyes close instantly , and he doesn't even protest when Harry pushes him up against the nearest wall. "You're the one that fucking begs for more when I've got one finger in you.", Harry continues and Zayn moans, fucking moans into the room. He's already hard , has been since the morning but Harry's teasing isn't helping. "You're the one who fucking needs to be fucked in order to satisfy your."

"God do it." Zayn demands .

"Do what? You want me to fuck you? You want me to fuck you Zayn?" He nods his head but it's not enough, Harry needs to hear him say that he wants this , just as bad as he does. "No tell me. Tell me what you want and I'll do it." And there goes that phrase again. The one Harry wanted to hear when he wanted Zayn to beg. Weeks ago he would've rather dropped dead than beg for Harry to fuck him.

"Please, Harry. Please . Fuck me."

He's not the same person he was a few weeks ago. "Please Harry. I need you to fuck me, please.." Zayn begs, hips thrusting up, into nothing . He needs Harry's hand.. Harry's anything. He's so fucking horny, so needy , so desperate to get off. "I will, I promise. Get on the bed." He whispers, tapping him on the ass when he turns around to comply to his order. He lays on his stomach, legs spread far apart, and eyes closed. "Gonna take such good care of you." Zayn groans his agreement, bringing his hands up to the comforter . Harry takes Zayn's pants off quickly, pulling a bottle of lube out from under his bed.

He'd discovered a while ago that Zayn keeps a bottle of lube in every room in the palace. He coats two fingers, and doesn't waste time in fingering him. Zayn yelps, hands tightening in the sheets, as he squeezes his eyes tighter against the intrusion in his ass. It's too much but still not enough to satisfy. Zayn whines , moving his hips back on Harry's fingers . "Harry..." He moans into the mattress. Harry pulls back to thrust in three fingers this time, and Zayn's crying with pleasure. His whole body jumps when Harry pushes on his prostate , and his dick gets harder.

His eyes roll to the back of his head, and he falls into the bed in defeat, when Harry carelessly starts fucking Zayn on his fingers. His hips roll back effortlessly, and Harry loves it. He gets off on this. This side of Zayn that wants to be fucked and he loves this him. The side that Caliana will never see . Zayn's dick is hard and leaking onto the bed, and he wants to be fucked so bad . "Harry, fuck me." Zayn tells him, but Harry doesn't like being told what to do. And right now is not an exception.

He smacks him on his ass hard, and the surprise of it all has Zayn jumping from his spot on the bed . "I didn't tell you to speak. I'm in charge." And okay, Zayn can deal with that. He's just so close to coming and he wants to warn Harry so he can fuck him. He knows he shouldn't but he tries again. "Harry, I'm -" he hits him harder in his ass this time. Zayn moans loudly, and resists the temptation to put his hand around his dick.

God he's so fucking close.

"Harry, please I'm gonna-" _smack!_

Harry hits him for the third time, harder than the first two, and this time his hands also hit his balls. Zayn uncontrollably rocks his dick into the sheets, once, twice and he's coming. "Shit! Oh fuck... " profanities roll out of his mouth, while he just feels the pleasure of his orgasm. Harry is not amused. "I didn't say you could fucking come." Zayn's too weak and sensitive to lay on his stomach anymore so he turns to rest on his back.

"I was trying to tell you I was close. And the spanking thing didn't help either. " Zayn says smugly. Too smug for Harry's liking. He rips off his own pants and looks around for a condom. "Where's your condoms?" He questions from a drawer in the bathroom. Only , if they aren't in the bathroom then Zayn doesn't know. "Guess I don't have anymore." He shrugs from the bed. "Just do without." And Harry's not doing that. _No fucking way._

"No, I'm not putting my dick in there without one. "

"Why not? I'm clean.. Just do it.'please I need you." Zayn reaches his hand out for Harry to take, letting him know he's on board with it. He's hesitant, but he does, smirking at how easy he gives in to Zayn's demands now. "You came once and you're already ready for more? Told you you were a slut." Harry says, lining himself up at Zayn's hole. Zayn keens when Harry pushes in, stopping to let Zayn adjust because he's 100% sure Zayn's never had a dick up his ass in his life.

It hurts to just stand here, and wait for him , because Zayn feels so damn good Harry thinks he can come if he stays still too long. Zayn's still sobbing into the bed, hands crushing the linen chocolate colored sheets , as he tries to stay still because one move fucking feels like hell. Harry wants to distract him with anything, because he knows it hurts, Zayn's tense. He can feel it. "Zayn, baby you have to relax." Which is honestly no help at all, because Zayn barely registers what Harry's saying. So Harry goes for another approach.

He massages Zayn's balls, slowly but forcefully, so It gets through the pain in his ass. Zayn's left confused. It hurts, but it also feels good and he doesn't know what to do but lay there and take it because he trusts Harry enough to know that he won't hurt him. Harry starts to move, slowly, and Zayn barely feels it when Harry's hands are on him. Everywhere.

They are on his back, his calves, his balls, his neck, his shoulders; it's distracting. He's able to close his eyes in bliss, just letting himself enjoy his Harry. He almost forgets they are fucking until Harry touches something inside of him that has his hips moving and mouth opening to let out a long drawn out moan. "There?" Harry doesn't need confirmation, because Zayn's reaction tells it enough. Harry hits it again, and He doesn't miss the way Zayn's body jerks, and the low groans he mumbles into the sheets.

"Harry... I- " Zayn starts but he's cut off by his moan. Harry picks up his pace, fucking Zayn hard and fast, rolling his hips ever so often. He's hot and sweaty and close to coming. But he wants, _needs_ Zayn to come first. "You close?"

"Yes, so fucking -yeah!" Zayn yells. He reaches his hand back to grab Harry's wrist, Harry's anything , so he can keep himself from floating away. Two more thrusts from Harry, and Zayn's screaming. Come spraying the bed, as his grip on Harry's wrist gets tighter . He barely knows what's going on, doesn't even recognize his own voice repeating Harry's name over and over again until his throat goes sore. Zayn clenches around Harry, and that's all he needs to come. Harry bites down on his lip to hold back his moans, as he fucks into Zayn to reach his orgasm, coming deep inside him.

He's exhausted , and can't really help that he collapses on the bed beside Zayn and his drying come. "Feels weird." Zayn says suddenly.

"What does?"

"Your come in my ass." And oh right. He'd forgotten that they hadn't used a condom which probably wasn't the smartest but they were both horny and stupid and impatient to go find one. "Want me to go get a towel to clean you up Prince Malik?" Zayn shakes his head, entwining his hand with Harry's. It's lost the feeling of weirdness now, the holding hands thing. Now it just feels as natural as breathing.

"Nah, I like being this close to you." Zayn confesses before he has a chance to stop himself. It sounds weird and romantic, and he didn't mean to, honestly. It just slipped.

"Okay." Harry, says, and falls asleep with Zayn in his arms.

+

Caliana wakes up to an empty bed. The sheets are soft and comfy , and warm against her skin, but it's still cold. She rubs her eyes and looks beside her to see that the right side of the bed is empty. Empty and still made up. Zayn hadn't come to bed last night like he'd promised. This is the third time this week he's done this, and at first Caliana thought it to be coincident, but now she thinks there's a reason. Like maybe Zayn's avoiding her. She gets up, and leaves his room, angry, and hungry. She wants to wake the Queen but she doesn't , and instead starts barging into rooms.

She will check every inch of this palace if she has too, and if Zayn's not here, he is so dead when he gets back.

Harry wakes up with the sunlight as his alarm early in the morning . He mentally scolds himself for sleeping with Zayn again because he was supposed to stop days ago. This isn't alright. He's only hurting himself in the end and he really should start to move on. He tries to get up without disturbing Zayn, but he fails completely , and Zayn stirs in the end, before his eye lids open and reveal his sweet brown eyes.

"Mornin." Harry says, trying to seem innocent .

"You gonna leave me?" Zayn asks quietly, arm wrapping protectively around Harry's torso. Harry doesn't know what to say because he was about to leave him.

"Uh, yeah? I've got chores to do remember?" That's s good excuse.

"Stay with me. I'll get someone to cover for you." And Harry can't do that. He wants to, God does he want to. But he can't . He can't keep letting Zayn bail him out of everything. He can't let himself get closer and keep falling more deeply in love with Zayn by the second. He can't. Absolutely can't.

"I can do it myself. I've got two arms and two legs." 

Alright then.." Zayn grumbles hands held up in surrender. He feels like Harry is tense this morning, a bit on edge, and he doesn't know why he does it, but he pushes Harry's buttons. "Meet me here tonight for another fuck? I'm busy tomorrow, because I've got to go over the final wedding details with Caliana." Zayn blurts, and he knows its a mistake when a slow, burning fire ignites in Harry's eyes. 

"That's all I am to you then? A quick fuck that you can toss aside when you don't want me , and pick me up when your dick gets hard?" Harry hisses, hurt in his voice. And Zayn hadn't meant it like that, he just wanted to rub in the fact that Harry gets jealous over Caliana. 

"No you're so much more to me Harry-" 

"You keep saying that Zayn! You say that you want me, and that you need me and that you'll never leave me, but what are you going to do in four days when you get married? Four days Zayn!" Harry pushes himself up from the bed, and starts to pacing the floor. He needs to calm down. "I-I know its absurd and a far out idea but I was thinking that maybe.. maybe I can talk to Caliana and see if she will let this continue." 

And Harry can''t believe this! "You're really fucked up Zayn if you think for a second you can have a wife and a whore on the side-" 

"You're not a whore!" 

"You're treating me like one!" Harry interrupts. His hands are clenched by his sides, and he's hurting. Hurting so much on the inside, and he just wants to let go. Let go of everything that has been bothering him the past few months. "You only acknowledge me when you need a hole to fuck, and I willingly let you. I'm just the side whore Zayn.. I don't get the better side of you. I don''t get the fancy dinners, or the meetings with the Prince of Ecuador. I don't get the diamond rings, and silky clothes, and free, gentle careful sex. I'm just here, on the side. Getting only half of your attention. I'm the whore that deserves nothing more than rushes handjobs in closets and rough sex in the guest bedrooms." Harry yells, and he wipes away the tear that slides down his face suddenly. He hadn't even realized he was crying.

Zayn, he's still sitting on the bed with his legs wide open and his arms resting on the bed because Harry's right. That's all Zayn's been using him for.. sex. And he'd be lying if he told him that things will change. "Why me? Why did you choose me? Out of all the pretty maids to screw over why did you choose me?" Harry whispers, arms crossed over his chest. He's wanted to know this answer for a long time. 

Zayn shrugs his shoulders, trying to play it off as if he doesn't know the answer. "You're just so beautiful Harry-"

"And that's the other thing! When are you going to tell your wife that you're gay? Five seconds before she says I do?!"

Zayn hasn't really thought about it if he's honest. He wasn't planning on it, because he's not gay. "I'm not gay Harry." Zayn states with  confusion in his tone. Harry laughs coldly, and humorlessly. This has got to be the highlight of his day. "Really Zayn? So I guess fucking a guy is just something all straight men do?" 

"Maybe my sexual feelings fro you got too strong for me to  to handle, all I know is that I wanted to sleep with you more than I wanted to breathe. And so I did. And this, Harry, this that we're doing has to stay a secret." Zayn's brown eyes go wide at the idea of his mother finding out. 

"Oh great. I'm Prince Malik's dirty little secret. Everyone's dream. What are you so afraid of anyways? You're gay, you're gay so what?" And Zayn looks about ready to punch him, fists balled by his sides and face frowned as he sneers "M not fucking gay. Its frowned upon in my religion Harry." And then it all clicks. Why Zayn's choosing to marry the Princess from Spain he hasn't been paying much attention to. "What if I did tell your mother? Hm? What would she do?" Harry teases because he'd rather have Zayn tell him what he wants to hear them jump to conclusions. He has an idea of whats going on, and he wants to hear Zayn admit it. 

He jumps off the bed and races over to Harry's slumping figure in the corner of the room. "Don't you dare! She'd killed me! I'd lose everything Harry!" Zayn fumes. 

"So that's why you're doing all of this? You'll pretend to be straight as long as it keeps your mother happy? Because if the Queen is happy, and straight, Zayn gets to become King of Arabia right?" and the way Zayn looks at the ground is enough confirmation that Harry's suspicions are correct. He's just a little boy in the closet, scared to come out because what will the people think? What will his mother say? 

"I'm not gay Harry-" 

"But you are aren't you?! You have probably fucked multiple men in your life but afterwards you'l fuck a women to make it feel like your were okay. That you were normal. But it probably didn't feel as good as the guy you fucked hours before! You're gay Zayn! You like fingers up your ass, and you like to suck dick, and swallow come. And you sound like a fucking slut when you're fucked! Zayn You are gay! Stop trying to pretend you aren't! Marrying some Princess isn't going to make you straight is it?" and Harry really should stop there but he's not going to. "No, it won't but it will make your King of Arabia. If you marry a person with tits your Mother is happy.-" 

"I have nothing left Harry! All my life my dad has been training me and schooling me on how to rule the country.. I can't be gay! No I'm not. I'm straight. Straight, and I will become King so my father's work doesn't go to waste. so I'm not a disappointment to my ancestors!" 

And Harry finds this absolutely stupid! "So you're going to be married to someone for the rest of your life just to keep your mother happy? You're an idiot! You have something else Zayn, you have freedom outside of this royal family. You can leave and live in America with a fucking dog, and a glass house! This isn't your obligation! you aren't required to carry down this royal legacy!" 

Zayn eyes burn from the tears threatening to fall because he can't possibly expect Harry to understand what its like to be responsible for the next generation of the Malik family. Harry has no family. "Maybe you don't get it because you don't have a mother anymore, but I like to please mine. She's raised me since birth and the last thing I want to do is just leave. Her only child, leaves the palace for america and then what? Our family dies out and our country is taken over by some other race! Marrying Caliana is for the best." Harry has nothing to say to that. "And for the record, I do love Caliana. I like her almond smelling hair , and her beautiful blue eyes, and her fucking high pitched laugh. I love the fact that she reads with a cup of tea in her hands, and that she can't cook, but she'll try to make something rather than nothing. I love er determination to finish what she starts and her ambitions for my country, Harry I love everything about her." 

"But." Zayn moves closer to Harry, slowly, seeing how far he will allow him to go before he snaps again. "But I love everything about you too. Your curly hair, and green eyes, and your mischievously personality. You're difficult to deal with but I've never backed down from a challenge. Your amazing with your hands, your cooking is divine, and I don't see how I can go the rest of my life without you either." And Harry doesn't have time for this. Zayn can't have the best of both worlds, Prince or not. You choose one person, and one person only. 

"Choose Zayn! I want you to fucking choose who you love more. Obviously I would want you to choose me because I'm so madly in love with you its kinda crazy, and maybe I'm a a little bit hard to handle, but I really don't think I can stand being on your side. Getting you but not all of you. I can't stand that, and I know I'm worth better than that, so you choose. Before your wedding- who you love more." with that last statement lingering in the fine air, Harry gathers up his clothes and opens the door to leave. 

+ 

"You and Zayn should go out to the town today. Give back to the people or something." The Queen suggests. She walks in from no where, and starts talking to Caliana.  
She wants good publicity before the wedding. Showing the kingdom that Arabia's new queen is sweet and kind. Do show the kingdom what a power couple Caliana and Zayn are. She doesn't feel like leaving but she knows this is going to become her life soon. Helping and interacting with the people is a good move if she's going to become their queen. "Yeah. You want me to get Zayn?"  
She stands up to walk towards Zayn's door, but the Queen stops her.

"I'll get him, myself. You just get ready

And she leaves the room, her purple expensive, designer dress trailing behind her. She walks over to her son's room, knocking on the door softly. He doesn't respond immediately and she's about ready to barge in. The worst that will happen is Zayn could be naked, and its not like its anything she's never seen before. When she pushes open the bronze door, she sees Zayn lying in his king sized bed with the tv on and his feet propped up on some pillows.  
"Zayn? Why didn't you answer the door when I knocked?" She demanded.  
He scowled at the sound of his mother's pitchy and dominant voice. He just wants to be alone can''t anyone see that?!  
"Zayn?! Zayn! Answer me dammit!"

"I don't know! Okay? I just don't want to be bothered right now." He shouts, voice trembling with emotion. He's been trying to hold back the tears he's wanted to let go since the fight with Harry. He just wants him. He loves him, he does.

His mother sighs and sits down on the edge of Zayn's bed. She doesn't like to have these long, and important conversations but it seems now is a good time for one. "What's wrong now dear? Is it the money? Too much that it makes you feel spoiled? Or is it the prince lessons from your father? He can be a bit of an -"  
"Its about Caliana mom."

She straightens her back because she knows where this is going.  
"What about her?"  
Zayn sits up in his bed, scratching the back of his neck nervously. He doesn't know necessarily what the problem is. He just needs to get everything off his chest. "I don't know if I should marry her. Marriage is a big commitment at 19.."

"Ruling a country is a big commitment too Zayn." 

"And I don't want to do that either." Zayn shouts. He sighs when he sees his mother's perplexed expression. "What if I want something else?" Zayn asks quietly, and the Queen frowns. She doesn't understand what Zayn could want more than being married and ruling a country. Having all of Arabia at his feet. But she will play into Zayn's little games anyways. 

"Like what Zayn? What could you possibly want?" 

"Maybe.." Zayn starts ready to tell her everything. _I wanna live in America with Harry and a dog in a nice glass house, and eventually have children._ "Nothing, never mind." Zayn stops himself. He knows his mother won't listen to him anyways. 

"Are you sure sweetie?" 

"Yeah, its stupid. I should go.. find Caliana and work out some more wedding details. 

 

Zayn decides what he should do. He's known what he was going to do since he saw Caliana. He has nothing left, despite what Harry says. No passport to even get to America. No money to get a glass house and a dog and food. He doesn't even know how to be gay. Its his first time ever loving a guy, and he's fucked it up. He should do what he knows best. How to rule. How to be a King. How to be straight a care for a girl. He'd been an idiot to give up a whole country, for nothing. He can't risk that for a guy he's fallen in love with, its not worth it. 

He meets Harry later that night. 

Harry's hopes aren't very high, and he's already told himself that he will respect the choice Zayn will make. 

Zayn sees him in the kitchen, after dinner, washing the dishes. 

"Harry." He starts, and Harry is so caught off guard that he almost drops and breaks the plate. 

"Zayn." And maybe there is a little hopeful sound in his voice that he doesn't quite like, but he can't help it. He wants this, wants Zayn, and he can only pray that Zayn wants him enough to give up everything for him. 

"I've made a choice." 

"Yeah.." _Stay calm Harry. Relax._

"And I'm so sorry." 

_Oh god._

"But I have to choose her." 

_No!_

Harry's whole world freezes and his heart shatters. He feels like he's dying, and this is possibly hell. 

"But I love you so much." Zayn rushes out, speeds towards the boy before he passes out. "I do, and I wanna be with you, but I can't think of a way to be with you and still be King. Harry I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did this to you, I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you. I'm sorry I put you through this for all these months. You deserve better, and I know that one day you will find better." 

Harry doesn't think he'll ever find someone like Zayn, but he also thinks that maybe that's a good thing. So that's it then? 

"That's it right? We're done. You're getting married in less than 48 hours." 

Zayn nods weakly, and he doesn't care about feeling embarrassed anymore. He cries. 

Right there, in front of Harry. 

Because he doesn't want to do this, but he feels as if he has no other choice. 

There is nothing left for him. Outside of Arabia. 

"I love you so much, Harry. I do, I really really do." Zayn grabs his face, and presses his head against Harry's. Inhaling the familiar scent of apples and cinnamon that he's grown to love. 

"I know you do. " Harry says, pulling away from him. "Its not enough though is it?" Harry laughs humorlessly, and turns his attention back to the dishes. Zayn leaves quietly, and as soon as the kitchen door swings closed, Harry breaks down. 

_He loves him so much._

+

Harry believes in fate and signs and opportunities. He believes that everything happens for a reason. So if Zayn and him were meant to be together, then he would've chosen him. He officially decides though that he can't stand to be here and serve Zayn anymore. Especially since he'll be married to Caliana. He can't put himself through that torture. He won't. 

He knocks on the brass door, scared about what he's planning to do. 

The butterflies in his stomach grow when he sees the Queen in her office, looking at some papers. She's surprised to see him, he notices. 

"Harry? To what do I owe the pleasure?" She mocks, takes off her glasses and sets them aside, as Harry takes the seat across from her. He can back out. If he really wants to, he can. But he feels like he needs to do this.

_He can't chicken out this time._

Before he can talk himself out of it, he blurts,"I would like to get traded to a different country." 


	9. Its Time to Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Harry say goodbye.

It's all set and ready to go.

Harry is leaving Arabia three hours before Zayn gets married to serve for the Prince of France.

He's never been to Paris but he's always wanted to go and maybe this is a good thing for him.

Maybe he shouldn't feel sad like he does.

He hasn't even told Zayn yet. He doesn't plan to either.

He just wants to leave in the middle of the day and then that's it.

He'll never see Zayn again.

He wakes up early today for some odd reason.

Maybe it's because he's hungry and really doesn't want to waste another second starving.

Maybe it's because he just isn't tired.

Or maybe it's due to the fact that Caliana and Zayn are awake for some odd reason and are dancing to some Spanish like music in the living room.

It's definitely that. No doubt about that.

When Harry walks down the palace stairs he's soft and delicate, on a mission to get to the kitchen without getting noticed.

"Morning!" Caliana greets a little too enthusiastically , when she spots Harry standing in the door way. Zayn spins her one last time, before he looks up, and makes eye contact with him. He can decipher the look of jealousy in his eyes as soon as he sees him. He doesn't like it, and he wishes he could do something about it, but he can't. He can't anymore because he's getting married in two days and he should be focusing on his soon to be wife.

Soon to be wife.

Soon to be mother of his child.

Oh god.

He doesn't know when he decided he wanted children but he does now. And God

"Good morning." Harry greets back, jaw clenched slightly but not too much that it's noticeable. Zayn debates whether or not he should wave or just pretend like Harry isn't there because he's only a servant. He's really not supposed to care . "Mornin Harry." Zayn says quickly and he doesn't even make eye contact with Harry as he says it. He just continues to flaunt Caliana in his face. "Make me some french toast this morning and a cup of green tea." Zayn demands. Like he did before he had that thing with Harry. Before he become somewhat sweeter. But Harry should've known it wasn't going to last long.

Any of it.

Because if it's too good to be true, it isn't going to last .

He should've known and he was stupid for letting his guard down.

He was stupid to think that Zayn would ever love him for him.

He was stupid to think that Zayn would ever choose coal over diamonds.

+

He's pissed off , is what he is. Because why hadn't Harry told him he was leaving ? Why was he keeping this a secret from him? Why did Zayn have to find out from his mother as he overhears her double checking flight arrangements?

Zayn storms through the doors and up the stairs to the servant rooms. He knocks first, probably bangs on the door a few more times until Niall shows up in the doorway with a towel around his waist. "Your highness? " he bows, but Zayn knows it's out of mock respect rather than real honor. "Whatever you need I hope you can wait until I've got clothes on. " Niall says , bitterly , but Zayn ignores him pushing open the door wider to he walk past Niall. He barges in and his eyes search for curly brown hair. His  anger bubbles up and flows through his body when he doesn't see him immediately .

"Where's Styles?" Zayn demands, turning around to Niall who was sitting on the bed reading something.

"How should I know? Piss him off again?" Niall jokes but Zayn's fucking pissed off and do not test him right now.

"Horan- I'm not in the mood your bull. Tell me where Styles is?"

"I don't know ?! He's probably -"

"Off packing for his big move right?" Zayn barks, and it scares Niall so much that he jumps a little bit on his bed. His eyes rise from the pages of his book and he's staring at Zayn with these large petrified eyes .

"How'd you know about that?" Niall asks him, because Harry's going to lose it when he finds out. Just as he asks the question the bedroom door opens and Harry comes strolling in with a suitcase from one of the closets in the palace.

"You wouldn't believe it Nialler. They've got so much crap stuffed into their closets it's like it's own little store in each one." Harry says giddily and his smile drops when he sees Zayn in the corner of the room, hands in tight fists by his side."Niall please?" Zayn whispers but he's already ahead of them, standing up to put in his pants.

"I'll just go - water some plants or something ." Niall mutters, grabbing his book and leaving the room.

They're silent for he longest time before Zayn stands near a window and brings his hand up to rest on the wall. "You're leaving?" He can literally hear it when Harry gasps. "Why? When? " Zayn screams, cries because he wants answers and it hurts that he doesn't have any. He doesn't want this. He wants Harry to stay. And Harry wants to leave. He can't be here and stay to watch Zayn marry someone else. That might be all he can take this time. He puts the suitcase on the bed, and sits on the edge of the mattress. He wishes the floor would swallow him whole. "I can't watch you be with someone else Zayn. I'm not going to put myself through anymore pain."

"I'm not going to hurt you , Harry . I can't. I'd be hurting myself, Harry.." Zayn explains, tries to because he needs to get that through his head. He needs Harry to understand how much he loves him.

"I know. I know that you'd never hurt me intentionally Zayn. But you are. Cheating on me is hurting me.", It's like Zayn actually hadn't realized this before. Like he genuinely thought it was okay for him to be with two people at once and it there would be no consequences. Growing up , he could do anyone, anything he wanted.

This is no different.

Except it is.

Harry's 19 with feelings and emotions and he can talk. He can say no if he wants to, that's something that Zayn isn't used to. "I'm sorry, Harry." Zayn apologizes for his mistakes because he will say anything, whatever he has to in order to get Harry to stay. He will say whatever as long as he doesn't leave him here. He doesn't know what he'll do without him now that he's seen who he really is.

"I know you are, Zayn. But sorry can't fix this, this time. It's not enough." Harry tells him, and maybe his voice cracks at the end because he was trying to avoid this for a reason. "So you want me to choose you Harry? Is that it? Want me to go out here and call off this wedding Harry? Because I will if I have to. Harry I'll go out there right now and call this off for you. I love you Harry. " Zayn pleads with him, is begging him because this hurts and he can't . Won't do this without Harry here.

But Harry shakes his head, despite how much he wants to tell him he's, do exactly that. He needs to stay affirmative and strong. He almost tells Zayn to cancel the entire event. Call off the wedding and marry him instead. But he doesn't. Because he knows exactly what's left for Zayn if he's not King of Arabia, and well it isn't much of anything. Zayn needs this to survive. And If Harry has to push aside his feelings so that Zayn can be happy, then he will.

He will.

"I leave tomorrow morning Zayn."

"I get married tomorrow afternoon though...?"

"I know Zayn."

And he gets it. He's going to miss the wedding on purpose.

Course he is.

Zayn doesn't know why he expected him otherwise.

"Please stay for me, I need you, I love you Harry please? Don't go." Zayn begs quietly . He feels Harry walk up to him, and put his warm hand on his cheek. He feels him bend his head down so their foreheads are touching.

"I can't Zayn. The only reason I've stayed is because of you. For the past 10 years of my life I stayed because of you. Now its time I do something for me, Zayn. Please understand that." Harry explains. "Be good to her. This isn't her fault. Caliana is beautiful ad perfect and she deserves your best sides, not your worst. Maybe things will be easier like this, Zayn. The less we see of each other, maybe we can stop wanting each other." Harry tries , staying positive but he knows that no matter where he goes in the world, he will always love Zayn. Nothing can change that. 

Zayn nods anyways though. Maybe Harry's right. Maybe its for the best. "I'll miss you."

+

He's not ready. He almost wants to tell the queen that he changed his mind. He wants to run to Zayn and tell him that he changes his mind and that he chooses him. But he knows this is for the best. Harry deserves better, and he won't get it staying trapped here in this palace with Zayn. Maybe France will have better intentions for him , than Arabia does. He dreadfully looks out the window before glancing back down to his things by his feet. His car should be here, in exactly 5 minutes. Harry turns to look at Niall and Natalie, with tears in their eyes. "Hey, don't, cry. We'll see each other soon." Harry promises.

Niall nods, manages a weak smile before all his composure breaks and he rushes to Harry, crying into his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss ya round here Hazza." Niall says, and Harry agrees of course because Paris will be nothing without his friends.

"I'll come see you whenever I can. During the holidays maybe, the three of us." Harry suggests , and he feels Natalie come to his right side and hug him, tight.

"I'll see you soon Harry. Thank you, for making me feel worth something."

"Did you say goodbye to..." Niall trails off and looks at Harry.

"We did yesterday. Watch over him for me Ni? He's really shaken about me leaving, and I can't be here for him."

"Yeah, I will. Although I hate him for makin you leave. Everything he did to you." Niall says and Harry doesn't respond. Instead choosing to start another group hug. And they hug until someone calls for Harry, and tells him the car is ready.

He passes Caliana and Zayn on the way out, and Zayn barely looks at him. Has his arm around Caliana, like they are together, and tries not to pay too much attention to Harry. At the last minute though, when Harry turns around to say good bye to the Queen, he does notice Zayn looking at him.  And he's got the look in his eyes that he's seen before but never quite believed. Never allowed himself to believe. 

A look that no one but Harry can decipher .

He's saying _I love you_.

And Harry gives him a look that says _I love you too_.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's happy again.

France had everything to offer that Harry couldn't even begin to imagine.

As soon he landed he was in awe.

Prince Louis treated him well, gave him his own room that was twice the size of his old room, and gave him money to buy his own stuff. Turns out Harry was more like his assistant rather than a servant. He had cooks, and gardeners, and people like that, but they didn't stay or live with Louis like Harry did. He invited him to the dinner table and let him eat with him, on days where he didn't have to serve any guests he had.

France had many sites to see, and Harry couldn't get enough of the Eiffel Tower.

Or this little barista downtown that had the best coffee and pastries.

Harry also really admired their fashion too. Much better than Arabia, and more expensive.

He was treated like a friend of the Prince. Not a worker. He never had any problems because he was already married, and Leigh Ann, was head over heels in love with him. And she liked Harry. (Not to say that Caliana didn't ).

Harry fell in love with the night sky, the sunsets, the French food, clothes, games, celebrations, language, and people. He never wanted to leave. Most importantly, Harry forgot about Zayn. He thought about him less and less everyday. Everything used to remind Harry, of Zayn. The kitchen, the dining room, the bedroom, everywhere. Louis wanted to ask, why Harry chose to leave. And on the first day Harry came , at dinner Louis asked him.

But Harry choked over his answer and just said "Got Bored." Louis didn't push after that, and he hasn't asked him again.

 

There was a knock on the palace door, during dinner time. Harry had looked to Louis, and Louis had shrugged , and Harry got up to answer the door. He was surprised, tripped over his own feet, when he pulled back the door and saw him. The beautiful Arabian God, in his silk robe and gold sandals and thousands of gold rings.

"Zayn- why-" Zayn's eyes were red, like he'd been crying and he looked weak and tired but in Harry's eyes he was still beautiful.

"Harry." Zayn said and pushed his way inside. Harry closed the door, and looked over to Prince Louis.

"Zayn? I wasn't expecting you." Louis said questioning in his tone, and Zayn nodded. He looked at Harry.

" I know. I'm here for Harry." Zayn said, looked at Harry, and Harry shook his head.

"No. No Zayn I-" Harry started but Zayn silenced him.

"I'm sorry." Zayn started, and everything goes quiet after that. And Prince Louis caught on and decided that he should probably go, but it's seemed rather interesting right here. "No- Zayn no. Please don't do this to me? I've worked so hard to get over you and just as I do, you come back and tell me-"

"I couldn't stay with her. I loved you too much." Zayn explained, and Harry thought he was dreaming because he'd been waiting for Zayn to say those words since.. well forever."I divorced her, despite the fact that its forbidden in my family, and told my mum I was coming for you. And I stood up for you, Harry. I hadn't realized it before but  since I am her only son, I can do whatever I want, and still rule the country. I was scared because I didn't know how to tell my mum, and I didn't know how to not be straight. I wasn't sure how my people would look at me. But I don't care. I stopped caring two years ago. I prepared everyone. The country, my family, and we're all waiting for you, Harry. I'm waiting for you. I love you."

And maybe Harry's a fool for going back with Zayn.

For forgiving him so easily.

But he still loves him, and despite what France has to offer, he'd rather live the rest of his life happy, and in love with his Zayn, in Arabia.

Maybe Zayn was a little lost, and didn't understand who he was four years ago, but now he seems sure and positive that he wants Harry. And well, Harry still wants him too.

"I love you." And Harry isn't sure which one of the them moves first.

+

Harry never thought he'd be ruling Arabia with his husband, King Zayn Malik. He never thought he'd see the day where he got to go to fancy dinners and events with his husband, and flying in private jets to meet important people. He sometimes still believes that maybe this is all a dream. A very long dream that he doesn't want to wake up from. But then Zayn squeezes his hand sometimes, and it reminds Harry that everything is real. Every last second of it .

From the paparazzi taking their pictures, and giving orders to the workers because they are having guests that evening to Zayn's love for Harry.

It's all real. It's night like these that Zayn cherishes the most. When he's getting ready with his husband in their bedroom. Harry's always ready first, but that's because Zayn has to fix his hair. He's so caught up in getting ready that he doesn't even get a chance to get a good and proper look at Harry, But when he walks out the bathroom tonight, Harry's standing there, in a black suit. And a small smile.

"Do I look good?" He asks him, a little hope in his voice. Zayn always says yes anyways.

Always says something along the lines of "you look hot."

And tonight is no different.

"Babe, you look so cool." 

Harry laughs at his choice of words.

And Zayn thinks it's the _most_ angelic sound he's ever heard.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the story. Although I won't be doing long chaptered fics for a while. Just long oneshots bc they are a little easier.  
> But yayyy!! Another happy ending.  
> I honestly had a long and serious debate on whether or not I wanted Harry and Zayn to end up together or not.


End file.
